The Moment After
by Auburn Tomorrow
Summary: Sequel to "It Takes a Moment" Description in chapter one... you know, gotta avoid those pesky spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: After It All

**!WARNING!** For people who haven't read "It Takes a Moment" there are spoilers. Heighten your fanfiction reading experience by reading these stories in order. Thank you.

**The Moment After**

**Description:**

Summer is over and school is starting. Everyone is ready for a brand new year, but some things never change. After trying all summer, Sebastian is unable shake the love bug flying around. It's also hard getting over the guy you like when he's having trouble with his boyfriend. Jeff and Nick come back to the real world, finding it's harder than they thought. Has this all been leading up to the real love affair? And will love die before it's even able to breathe?

Enjoy.

**Author's Note: **

Set List (Just one):

_Oh My Goodness_ by Olly Murs

I was really down on myself how short this is because the last chapters I wrote for ITAM, but then I remembered the first chapter for that story was only two thousand and something and this chapter is twice that. Siiiiiiggghh, I feel better.

BUT, all together this fanfict will have less chapters. I believe.

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS COME BACK TO READ THE SEQUeal- *coughs* *hacks lung* My, my that was loud. I also want to thank Dominque (grantscockfarm on tumblr) who live blogged reading the last chapter. I can't begin to describe how wonderful you doing that made me feel. That was so nice and I really felt proud. I also want to thank MelAnderson and Shweirbones, who comments meant a lot to me.

Anyways, I really hope you all like it.

Enjoy

**Chapter One: After It All**

Nobody really thinks about how they're going to feel when every thing is said and done. No matter what, people just go with their gut and steam roll into something. Without a hint of concern for the future, they act. Sometimes, a problem comes up that they couldn't help. The moment wasn't in the victim's hands to control, it was in someone else's hands and they really had no regard for you.

You were the after thought.

_At least_, Sebastian thinks_, that's how it feels…_

**xXx**

Creeping up behind the young blonde student, a woman reaches her hand out. Her thin pale fingers move hesitantly through the air, until she hits her target.

"Mom," Jeff moans, forced to stand there as she tries brushing his bangs out of his face.

Flustered, his mother pouts and holds his hair in between her fingers, "We really should have gotten your hair cut before school started." His mother is a stout woman, someone who barely reaches his shoulders. Her hair is thick and wavy that always falls to one shoulder. She has a nervous habit of switching her hair to different sides.

"Would you quit it?" He gripes, escaping her hold quickly. He doesn't know whose arriving or has already arrived at the school yet, but there's a certain person he's still trying to act cool in front of. Jeff knows it's not exactly a secret he's a dork, but it's not like he has to put it on a billboard or wave his dork flag up high. Dorky people only like to be noticed when a Pokemon game hits stores.

He's dressed in his old Dalton Academy summer uniform, a white short sleeved collar shirt with the red and blue striped tie. He has the gray pants and ugly black dress shoes that feel just as tight as they did last year. By his side are his duffle bags filled with everything he needs until he either gets home sick or Thanksgiving break comes.

Staring at him, his mom holds her hands together against her chest, completely unfazed by his teenage snarkiness. All she can see is her little eight year old singing into a hair brush wearing nothing but his father's tie. Tearing up, she clenches up in order to keep it together, "I'm going to miss you…"

"Aw, Mom," Jeff begins to say, feeling a little emotional too. He doesn't want to spend their last few minutes together bickering and he feels guilty for almost making that happen.

"I mean," she begins blabbering, moving her hair to her other shoulder. She strokes it as if to calm herself down. "I-I didn't get to see all summer and now you're going back to school and I won't see you and I have to make you call."

"Mom that's not true, I'll," he stutters, feeling overwhelmed. He can't stand seeing his mother cry. Not only does it make him feel terrible, but he can't stop himself from crying too, "I'll call you."

"You always say that!"

And there it goes, the tears start rolling down her face, "Oh, Jeff!" She cries out and jumps up to her tippy toes to hug him. He hugs her tight around her waist, basically picking her up. He can't comfort her. IF he starts to speak, he'll end up crying too.

"I love you mom," is all he can say to her, choking up.

"I love you too sweetie," she tells him, stroking his hair and neck. As much as it hurts her, it does give her joy to see how happy he is. Since the day he got back from camp, nothing could knock the smile off his face, not even when his little sister accidentally hit him in the mouth with a pink golf club.

Concerned her mascara is running and apprehensive someone would see him cry, the two Sterlings waited out their tears. When they dried up, both felt comfortable about letting go. Jeff says goodbye to his mom one more time before she goes. He's always saying good bye to her. Whether it's when he goes off to camp or coming back to Dalton, they're saying goodbye.

"That," Thad's voice sneaks in, "was adorable." He sneaks around Jeff, resting his elbow on Jeff's shoulder. He's back in uniform too, but without his tie. Not finding this the least bit amusing, Jeff's jaw clenches as Thad sighs, happily, "Man, can I hug your mom that long? Is that a normal thing? Because I totally enforce it-"

"What do you want Thad?" Jeff asks him, certainly knowing he didn't ask for Thad's company.

"Your mom."

Deep from his chest an angry groan escapes Jeff and he makes for the dorms. Again, he's at a dorm. He's already home sick.

Straggling behind, Thad catches up to Jeff, explaining himself, "No man, seriously, I'm looking for Nick. We're rooming together now and I don't know which bed is his from last year."

"I'd like to know where Nick is too."

"What? You two didn't text a meet? Isn't that what people who dates do?"

"How would you know Thad? You're not dating anyone."

"Ouch," Thad winces with a smile, "Damn, Jeff, what's eating you?"

That doesn't begin to describe Jeff's feelings. He's being devoured viciously to the point he may not have insides anymore. His insides are a thing of the past. Dying a slow and painful death, Jeff stood by the curb and waved goodbye to his insides…

He's kind of upset.

Jeff hasn't seen Nick since they got back from camp. It's been horrible and especially since he can't complain to his parents about his fleeting homosexual relationship, he's been forcing a big happy grin around them, even if his evil little sister clocked him with a golf club.

And he can't get in touch with Nick because unlike a normal teenager Nick doesn't go on Facebook and doesn't ANSWER HIS GODDAMN PHONE-!

"Baby!" There's a yell Jeff's angry heart just isn't ready for. He's suddenly grabbed from behind and that makes him squeal like a frightened girl faced with a spider. He looks back to Nick, grinning like there's nothing to worry about. He extends himself to Jeff's height, kissing Jeff lightly on the cheek, "I've missed you."

Being Jeff is still too stunned to answer, Thad's groan comes first. His stomach clenches in discomforts he recognizes from camp. The feeling matches his words, "I just realized I'm going to be around you two and your gross couple-ness…" He turns away to find strength on his own and hopefully, eventually that will bring him to food, "I'm never going to be able to eat regularly again."

Remembering his inner rant only a moment ago, Jeff detaches from Nick. He looks closer into Nick's eyes, trying to search for the answers to his questions, because this is messed up. He makes his question audible, "Where have you been Nick?"

Strangely casual to Jeff's incapable ability to not over think a problem, Nick simply takes one of Jeff's bag (which is totally cheating because that's actually really sweet). Nick shrugs, "I've been busy. My parents had me visit like every relative I know, even the fake ones," He starts leading them towards the North dorms. He tells Jeff, "It was exhausting."

Attempting to stay firm, Jeff questions him, "You didn't even have time to text me back?" _Oh god_, he groans in his head, _I sound like one of those bitchy girl friends from a really bad sitcom_.

"My grandma hates cell phones so she took mine during my visit, which was fine… until she forgot where she put it."

"Oh, okay" is all Jeff can say. He still feels really pissed at Nick, but it's hard to keep that up when he has really good excuses.

Noticing the sudden silence, Nick glances at Jeff. He's learned to pay attention more. A great deal of things has gotten passed him and if he just paid attention more, he could have skipped over a lot of heart ache. And by the worried line buried between Jeff's eye brows, he can make the assumption there is a problem.

"You were really bothered by this, huh?" Nick infers, stepping in front of Jeff. He bends his head, having to work for a good look of his eyes from under all that blonde. Jeff, embarrassed, looks away.

Making a smile, Nick grabs the other bag out of Jeff's hand, surprising him further. Jeff bets Nick can't sleep at night until he's thoroughly shocked him.

"I get it," Nick announces, making a smooth turn around as he starts walking again. He holds his head up high, feeling very sure of himself, "I messed up and it's my bad. I should've known you'd miss me so much, you couldn't go on living-"

"Will you just!" Jeff huffs sharply, catching back up with him. He doesn't want Nick to hear his chuckling. He doesn't want him to have that pleasure. He snatches the bags back, which makes Nick chuckle now. Though, it has more to do with how red Jeff's has turned.

"I'll see you later," Jeff almost snaps, giving Nick a quick peck on the cheek, "Love you."

With a smile stretching from ear to ear, Nick watches in amusement as Jeff stomps away, ears blazing. He's never adored something so much in life. "Love you too!" Nick yells for everyone to hear on purpose. Jeff just ducks his head and moves faster.

**xXx**

Life has been good. Last few weeks on summer vacation, Sebastian has been living life to the fullest. If there's one thing he's learned all summer is that the second he lost himself, he was miserable. So, Sebastian looked for himself… and found himself inside other people. Cute people, cute guys to be exact.

Yeah, he remembers the advice he was given too, like "Love will only save your soul" and he can find love too and other shit like that. But if sex is so bad for you, why does it make him feel so good?

Besides, who were they kidding?

Did they forget who they were talking to?

He's Sebastian. He doesn't get sentimental. He doesn't like thinking about anyone else but himself. It's not his kind of thing. He just loves himself too much to fall in love with anybody else and there's no one out there that can change that-

"Sebastian!" The exact person who could definitely change that suddenly calls him out. Funny how life just loves to fuck with people this way.

Sebastian looks across the courtyard, pass the sea of navy blazers. Standing on a metal lunch table, Jeff waves at Sebastian with big smiles.

Suddenly, every second he spent with Jeff rushes through his head, down to every last short breath, every smile, every laugh, every moment of eye contact made, every blink, every touch, every blush, and to every kiss… Sebastian feels like he's in trouble.

"I can't talk now!" Jeff announces, forgetting there's a crowd there to stare. Though, Sebastian knows he'll notice soon and almost die of embarrassment from it. Still, for now, he shouts, "But I'm happy to see you! Come by my dorm later, West dorm, room 332, okay?"

"Okay," Sebastian's voice cracks. He clears his discouraging throat and speaks up, "I'll be there, don't you worry!"

Smiling that smile, that painfully sweet smile, Jeff looks down and does notice now. He visually crumbles inside as he back away, getting off the table… _a poison_, Sebastian decides, _Jeff is a poison_. He's the kind of person who secretly infects your insides. He breaks you down little by little viciously, until your heart can't function properly anymore.

The old Sebastian can't function properly anymore.

Before he completely absorbed into the crowd, Sebastian caught one last smile. He opens his mouth, unable to stop the words from spilling out:

"_Oh my goodness, I can't hide it  
You just smiled when you walked by me  
Oh… my goodness_"

Every emotion he's bottled up feels jittery and uncomfortable in his skin. They've become too big to fit and don't want to be cooped up anymore.

Turning, Sebastian begins walking against the current. Dozens of the Dalton academy students rush by him, all of them headed one way, except for him. It feels good to be sure of something again, to be confident. He's gaining it all back:

"_Warning signs that no one showed me  
Lost control, but please don't hold me back"_

Unconsciously, he begins to smile. He means every word, not as something symbolic or a threat. He's giving a warning:

"_Gonna go for it, I hope you're ready for it  
Oh"_

Through that small window he's lived without Jeff, didn't feel like being without him at all. He thought about him in the spare quiet moments of his day. He thought about him when there was too much noise. He thought about him when no one was around. He thought about him when he was supposed to be paying attention to someone right in front of him. No person could distract him or came anywhere near replacing Jeff.

He starts rushing through the crowd, pushing through all the strangers. Arriving at the school, he hurries through the doors and runs up the stairs nearby:

"_Cause I don't know if I can stop now  
I'm going too fast, heart first  
My head just can't slow me down_"

He comes to a long hallway, just where he wanted to be. To his side are large windows, overlooking everything the eye can see. Excitedly, he looks out the first window. His search doesn't take long, seeing Jeff in the crowd, lugging his two bags. He follows him, walking with him, even though they're very distant from each other:

"_And I don't care if you don't break my fall  
You got me dreaming of a life  
That anybody else would die for_"

Before he's caught, Sebastian jumps back just as he noticed Jeff was glimpsing up. Sebastian stands against the wall as if the wind was knocked out of him. He does feel ridiculous. He never thought he'd be reduced to stalking a guy before. It's embarrassing. He hangs his head against the wall, feeling himself sink deeper into his own mess:

"_I'm rolling downhill, no brakes  
Can't go back now, it's too late, oh_"

Remembering, Sebastian jumps from the wall. He runs past the windows and back down the stairs. Outside, he quickly searches the crowd. There's no way he can't spot him. Sticking out like a sore thumb, Sebastian smirks, spotting Jeff's platinum blonde hair out from the crowd:

"_It's too late to look away, and unfeel what I feel for you  
Look away, and unsee what I see in you  
I'm gonna go for it, I hope you're ready_"

He follows Jeff across the school, staying close behind. He hides behind hedges and dives behind trash can if Jeff's eyes wander a little too close for comfort. He watches Jeff until he has no where else to go, but inside his dorm:

"_Cause I don't know if I can stop now  
I'm going too fast, heart first  
My head just can't slow me down  
And I don't care if you don't break my fall  
You got me dreaming of a life_

Finding a nice tree, Sebastian leans against it. He glances down, quieting down. He still sings, "_That anybody else would die for." _Maybe it's stupid he still feels this way after being told time and time again he's lost. Sebastian guesses he has poor sportsmanship, _"Oh baby, anybody else would die for…_"

In order to calm down and find his composure again, Sebastian waits. He thinks of what he can do to get his foot back in the door again and it's a long list to go through. He'll do anything.

**xXx**

The dorms at Dalton are arranged by age and alphabetical order. The floor your assigned to is what year you're in and everything after that is purely on what your last name is. The room always changes, but the roommate doesn't normally, unless you make a request. It's why Jeff's roommate is always Mayer Stevens, who is probably there already.

Lugging his bags through the door first, Jeff fumbles around to get through the small threshold. Excited his assumption was right, "Mayer, I have something to tell you-"

"Wait!" Mayer lifts his hand. He stands before a wall of book shelves, all filled with what it's designed for. He doesn't look at Jeff, just talks at him, "Whatever you have to say is way less important than what I have to say."

_Here we go_, Jeff rolls his eyes affectionately for his roommate and tosses his bags on the bed. He listens to Mayer while he seriously explains to him as if he just fought the battle to end all wars. He's very serious about this, "I've spent all morning, all afternoon, reorganizing my library and it is so glorious. It would make mother Teresa shed tears that could cure crabs."

"You have such a way with words," Jeff chuckles, pretending to admire his work.

He honestly believes this is all Mayer has done today. Still in casual clothes, he's wearing a plaid thermal opened to a wrinkled Burger King shirt and to make it classier, he's got his gray sweat pants and two different socks on. He has on his thick black horned rimmed glasses that sit heavily on his slightly crooked nose. Like the rest of him, he doesn't know why it'd be any other way, his layered short black hair is messy and sticking up in the places he's been messing with it and when he's slicked his bangs back.

Still not looking at Jeff, Mayer informs him, making a point by pointing his finger. When the fingers are pointed, it's so hard to argue with the owner of that finger, "If you touch even one of these books, I will punch you in the mouth. If you as much as breath onto a single book's spine, I will punch you in the wenis."

"Are you done?" Jeff asks. He thinks he can make a good argument to say his news is way better than his.

"I think so." Finally acknowledging Jeff's existence, Mayer nods and sits in his old leather desk chair. He spins to face him and shrugs, "Shoot."

"Thanks," Jeff chuckles, feathering his hair. He's nervous all of a sudden. He never talks to Mayer about relationships or anything. He doesn't even know if Mayer even has sexual orientation. It's such good news though and that's something that should be shared, "Um, over the summer, at camp um," It's just so hard to talk when all Jeff wants to do is smile, "Nick and I started dating."

His neck tightens with his uneasy grin as Jeff waits for Mayer's reaction. Mayer blinks a count of three times before he remains dead pan, "I thought you two were already dating."

Throwing a groan back with his body, Jeff hits the bed. He bounces there, dropping his arms in complete defeat. He's at a loss. Slightly peeved, Jeff turns his head in order to look at Mayer. "You're not the first person to tell me that. Tell me, what made you think we were dating?"

"Oh, please," Mayer snorts, criss-crossing his legs, "I'd walk in and find you two giggling together and cuddling closely on the bed. What was I supposed to think?" He asks Jeff incredulously, "You two got into a friendly tickle fight?"

"Hey," Jeff pops back up, seriously, "you can't back down from a tickle fight."

Shaking his head, Mayer smiles, "You're ridiculous… Well," He sighs, "you might as well tell me all about it, now that we have to unpack."

"Okay, um," Jeff fumbles with the words. His brain quickly searches through its filing cabinet, trying to figure out where this really all began. "Well," He starts, thinking the very beginning couldn't hurt, "we were all singing Lollipop on the way over to camp-"

"No, I don't want the giant detailed version. Bullet point it."

"Should I just make a slide show?"

"You know I love snazzy power point transitions."

The boys laugh and Mayer swings his legs off the chair. "Seriously though, I'm happy for you-"

A few knocks on the door interrupts the congratulations. Tickled more, Mayer coos, "That wouldn't be Nick would it?" He cocks his head and bats his eyes behind those thick lenses.

"No, it's my friend," Jeff corrects him, ignoring his attempt to yank Jeff's chain. His chain is un-yank-able now that he's carrying it with Nick... but that only means Nick can yank his chain and he does.

Ridding himself of the though, Jeff opens the door and there stands Sebastian, smiling down at him. Jeff speaks first, "Hey, Sebastian, come in."

He motions to his room and Sebastian obliges. Stepping inside, his eyes instantly find Mayer, "Oh, hello. You must be Jeff's roommate."

Good looking people make Mayer feel like he's being challenged as if he needs to make a bigger effort to impress them. He doesn't mean to sound like such an asshole, but he does, "Yeah, you really put two and two together, huh?"

That flies right by Sebastian's head. Being a good looking people, stuff like that doesn't bother him at all because he knows he's good looking and that's all that really matters. "It's funny," Sebastian smiles, in a surprisingly friendly way in Jeff's opinion.

What he doesn't realize upon the sight of Jeff's roommate, an idea flickered into Sebastian's head. If he's nice to Jeff's friend, he'll remember that when Jeff asks for advice concerning his unavoidable feeling for Sebastian… yeah, that sounds plausible.

Sebastian goes on, "I've never seen you around school, but you're obviously a junior. That's weird."

Jeff snorts. This isn't the first time Mayer has been asked this by his Warbler friends. He explains to Sebastian as Mayer wears his biggest grimace he keeps for conversations such as this, "Mayer, here has never seen a Warbler performance. Not one."

"You're kidding," Sebastian snorts, not really understanding the joke.

"I'm not. He's never seen one. He hasn't even heard me sing."

"Okay, okay," Mayer speaks up, trying to defend himself. He stands up, walking over to Sebastian. Sebastian is thrown for a moment the way Mayer looks him directly in the eye without a hint of hesitation. "This _is_ a private school. Academics are way more important. Dalton wasn't made so a bunch of guys could sing and dance around."

The two Warblers make glances at each other. They reconvene their stare at Mayer, Sebastian being completely serious, "No, I think you're wrong."

"Yeah," Jeff agrees without missing a beat, "I'm pretty sure that's all Dalton is for."

Over it, Mayer throws his hands up in defeat and turns away. He goes to his own green duffle bag and begins unloading it. With a smirk, Sebastian follows him and plops on the bed beside his stuff. The whole bed jitters, but Mayer remains unfazed. Sebastian infers, studying this guy. Most dorky guys he meets aren't as self assured as this guy. It's bothersome. "I bet you're just being modest. You should audition for the Warblers."

Wesley is training him to be the new leader of the club. If he makes friends with Mayer and gets him into the Warblers, that's just two birds with one stone.

Instantly, Mayer laughs. He laughs loudly and over the top, falling over himself until he topples into his stuff. His cackle lasts a while to where Sebastian's head gets this light irritation itch he's so desperately avoiding. Mayer's laughs eventually die hard and even then a few chuckles remain. He sighs, wiping away an invisible tear, "That was a good one. Thanks, I really needed that."

"Are you ever not sarcastic?" Sebastian accidentally lets his ego slip, but he pulls it right back. He pushes out a smile instead and suggests like a friendly person would, "Seriously, audition for the Warblers."

"No."

"Are you afraid?"

"No and no."

"But what about-"

"No."

Jeff covers his lips, hiding his laughter. They're like little kids. It's cute.

Coyly, Sebastian's eyes slide to Jeff. He notices the laugh. He waits for it, no, yearns to hear it.

Beside himself, Mayer doesn't have to move his eyes to see answers to questions he wasn't even asking. Life can be funny like this sometimes, when it surprises you. _But_, Mayer guesses, _life wouldn't be all that interesting if it couldn't show me something every now and then. _

To tease Sebastian without Jeff knowing, Mayer clears his throat casually and takes a few shirts to his dresser. Sebastian straightens up. He studies Mayer, knowing if he's not going to be a solution, this guy will definitely be a problem. He presses, a smirk emerging on his lips, "Mayer, just come by the Warbler room and I'll listen to you sing. Prove me wrong…"

There he goes, challenging Mayer again. "Fine," Mayer agrees, unafraid of Sebastian's piercing green eyes, "it's your ears."

xXx

In the distance, Nick is at his own dorm room in the East dorms. He has Thad's iphone, clicking away at the letters. He sends the text to Jeff:

"**It's Nick and he loves you 3**

**I know this doesn't make up for my absence. **

**But If I could have I would've sent you a heart text everyday."**

He waits on his bed patiently, trying to keep his gaze away from Thad who really wants his phone back. Not because he needs to text, but Thad is just nervous it's going to get infected by their gross overly adorable couple ways. The next times he goes to type, his keypad might give his fingers a rainbow pattern.

Finally, Jeff sends just one text:

"**3" **

xXx

**Foot Note: **

And so the sequel begins. I have nothing to really comment on, but how hard it was writing this. I'm still kind of blocked of inspiration right now. Oh, well, it still obviously got done :D

Though I will say I hope you guys sort of get why Sebastian was just thrown back into love with Jeff very sudden-like. This is why blocks suck because I totally think I could've written it better. Again:

Oh, well

They'll be more about it later, though so no worries.

Give me a C!

"C"

Give me a O!

"O"

Give me a-

Never mind, this joke takes too long to type. Comment please :)


	2. Chapter 2: After Talk gets Cheap

**Author's Note:**

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY**

It's been a while since an update. I know I'm normally so much better with these updates, but this was just really killing me. It's not only that. I've been getting crazy distracted and I don't even have ADD. I blame Tumblr. I just got one (if you want, it's on my profile) and now that's all I want to look at. #$!#$!# $!# $#$#! $

There really should be a warning on Tumblr. WARNING FOR NEW USERS: prepare to waste several important HOURS of your life for an extended amount of time!

Whatever, I digress….

We're back to long chapters! Yay! Maybe that was a problem to. Again, whatever, doesn't matter. Now here's to the comments:

**FoxyIsFuckingdeliciouss**: Hahaha thank you. Perfect first comment.

**Spice of Life**: Oh, good. I'm glad you're excited. I am too. I've never liked Sebastian too, but after getting the emotional crap beat out of him that tends to change a person. And I agree. Jeff needs to have sex with EVERYONE. I need to write an alternate ending where everyone resolves everything by doing it.

**Dominique**: Lol. Thank you, I'm really relieved you like it. I hope you continue to like it!

**perfectlyODD****:** Thank you! Yeah, Mayer is a character. A league of his own. You see a lot more him this chapter ;) I often feel the same way. Lol (obviously)

**Niff-lover:** Aw, thank you so much and for commenting, thank you. No the three-some would be awesome. It would solve everything! But reality comes with less threesomes and more triangles. It's funny you say that *cough* *cough* because I completely agree *cough* *cough* Maybe you even read my mind… like in this chapter for instance *cough*

It wasn't easy making Sebastian likeable, but I'm glad you do. Thank you!

**MelAnderson**: Yay! Jeff's mom is a riot to write about. She's definitely in here again, don't worry. You're right… oh, Thad. You'll have more "Oh, thad" moment. I promise.

It just wouldn't be the same without Seb love struck by Jeffy. It'd be like a totally different fic. Lol. You'll find out a lot about Mayer in this one and about his singing. I hope you like it!

**NiffLoverBoy**: Hahaha! This killed me!

You're wish is my command!

**HATTER as a MAD: **Thanks so much! And I'm sorry to say I can't give any spoilers. You just have to read it, MUAH AH AH AH AHA!

Set List: 

_You've Got to Give me Some_ by Bessie Smith

_Let's Misbehave_ by Cole Porter, which is also a song in the musical Anything Goes, but I like his version a little better for the situation. Elvis Costello sings it well, I think.

Thank you everybody and enjoy!

**Chapter Two: After Talk gets Cheap**

Nick questions if paying attention to his surroundings is a good thing anymore. Some things, maybe, he just doesn't need to notice. To him, not noticing how Sebastian _is always around_ might make him more relaxed. He could've gone on with his life without knowing Sebastian has _half of_ Jeff's classes and walks him to _all of them_. It'd been nice without the knowledge Sebastian even exists. That would be great_. Universe_, Nick prays, _make that happen_.

The bell rang moments ago, but no one is in a hurry to start class. They're still clinging to the summer, while the freshmen are scurrying to find their classes. They'll end up being the last ones to walk inside the doors anyways. Despite it being the second week of school, they're having trouble finding their way.

"Hey you," Jeff catches up to Nick's side as he's walking. He begins to say something, but Nick is too concerned with sniffing Sebastian out. _He's somewhere_, Nick knows it and this isn't him being paranoid! He just has to find him!

Jeff notices stuff too like how Nick's eyes are sliding everywhere like they're no longer attached to his head. "Nick," Jeff asks, worriedly, "You okay? You're kind of freaking me out." When people make the faces Nick is making the next you'll see is a tin foil hat and an end of the world bunker dug under his bed.

Still, Nick is looking around for Jeff can only imagine what. He doesn't like this. Frowning, Jeff tries something else, "And then he took me in his arms gentle like and said it was going to feel real nice and I believed him, so we did it… Did it a couple of times."

No reaction.

"Nick," Jeff's frown deepens into a grimace. "Nick," He warns one more time just before he punches had into Nick's fleshy arm.

"Ow!" Nick yelps, not knowing what just happened.

"What are you doing?" Jeff questions, raising a questioning eye brow. He's not sure how to look intimidating or menacing, which is aproblem because that's how you have to look in order to get any answers.

"What are _you_ doing?" Nick starts muttering and covering his tracks, "Punching people in the arm like that."

Jeff says nothing. His eyes just graze around his person as he tries to study Nick closely enough. He's acting crazy and Jeff feels as if he's an expert on crazy being. He is a crazy person himself, but he can't put his finger on the problem.

Casually standing beside David, Sebastian is pretending to act interested in anything he's saying. There was something about a girl or maybe his cat was in there, Sebastian really couldn't care less. Instead, he's basking in the glow of Niff's couple trouble. He relishes the way Nick is paying little attention to Jeff that Sebastian is more than happy to provide and by the looks of it, Jeff is ready for it.

He lifts his hand, silencing David mid sentence. Peeling from the lockers, Sebastian enlightens David, "Sorry, I just remembered…" even if he's facing away, Sebastian makes sure, David can hear, "I don't care."

_Sorry, I just remembered_, David thinks and shuts his locker;_ I liked you better during camp when you were a __**tolerable**__ douche. _

This smirk on Sebastian's lips leads to a full smile as he closes in on his target. "Hey Jeff," Sebastian greets only him on purpose. The couple stops in their tracks as Sebastian waits a moment to mention, "and you too Nick." It's tradition for him to only slightly acknowledge Nick's unneeded existence.

Nick huffs seeing him. He huffs deeply and longer than necessary. He knew he was going to see Sebastian, but he really _really_ didn't want to.

"Hello," Jeff smiles. For a moment he could've sworn he was invisible. It's a relief someone can see him. "How are you this morning?"

"Better," Sebastian sneers, eyeing Nick for a second.

The sneer makes a clean hit and Nick has to flinch. What really kills Nick is Jeff obviously doesn't notice. It's like he thinks Nick has no reason to feel uncomfortable around Sebastian. Still, Jeff just stands beside him, completely carefree and happily giggling with Sebastian. It's annoying.

"I'll see you later Jeff," Nick mumbles and turns around. He has the legs. He might as well use them.

Surprised, Jeff is taken back, "Wait, Nick. You're class is this way." He motions down the way they were already going, feeling a little disappointed. He only gets to see Nick so many times and day.

Nick spin around, being a disturbance to the other walkers as he walks backwards. "There are no set rules Jeff on which ways I have to walk in a hallway!" He didn't mean to yell, it's just one of the only ways frustration likes to be released.

Whispering purposely close to Jeff's ear, Sebastian snickers as Nick's poor heart sinks deeper into the pits, "He looks like an idiot."

"Stop it," Jeff hushes him, back handing his chest.

_See_, Nick sighs, _I'm already forgotten_. He turns around having to awkwardly apologize to a few people he almost walked into. He makes his way around them without either of the other guys noticing.

Finally Jeff turns back to the hallway and sees a crowd without Nick. He frowns.

Something _is_ wrong. Something has been wrong.

If he's not going to tell him, Jeff has to figure it out on his own and his mind can only think of the worst. He might be looking for someone else because he's bored. Oh god, Jeff thinks, they were just a summer romance. Jeff hasn't wanted to think about it, but what if their relationship doesn't work in the real world? It's worked inside his dreams, his heart and when it was just them… but it gets harder putting the whole world back in equation. He wishes the whole world would just leave him alone… Is it so wrong he just wants Nick? All he wants is Nick.

"You ready?" Sebastian's question beckons Jeff out of his own mind. Sometimes he feels he may become trapped by it.

Jeff blinks, almost finding his way out, "What?"

"Let's go to class."

"Uh, y-yeah," Jeff nods, unsurely. He's compelled to follow Nick, but he has a feeling Nick might need to be alone. No, maybe he should-

His foot steps forward without himself noticing, which makes Sebastian act quickly. He takes Jeff's arm, steering him the other way, away from Nick. Jeff's feet fumble to follow, but he does. Sebastian tells him, "The point is to move your feet, one after another in one direction."

"Right," Jeff mumbles distantly, beginning to walk with Sebastian.

"Strange concept walking," Sebastian sneers.

Snapping his head at him, Jeff tries to not be amused. He barely forces a frown when a laugh wants to escape. He shakes his head, "shut up."

They walk side by side, bumping shoulders every now and then. Jeff doesn't realize how comfortable he is with Sebastian. If anything, it feels really good to be around him, especially when he's confused like this. Jeff never feels conflicted around Sebastian.

"Do you need a shoulder?" Sebastian finally brings up. _Time to slide in the wedge_, Sebastian tells himself. He goes on, "Nick was being kind of cold, huh? You can never talk to him when he's upset. He becomes too difficult, but you can talk to me." His voice softens, trying to seduce him, "I just want to make you happy."

For a moment, Jeff doesn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting to hear that and it stopped his heart. All that comes from his throat is a timid breath that falls apart in his mouth.

Suddenly, like a sign from God, Jeff's phone goes off playing Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. _Yes_, Jeff agrees, having become extremely flustered, _very bad romance_. _Bad romance, _he scolds himself,_ Bad._

Sebastian smiles, but behind that is something bigger than just being flustered. He's aggravated that he reduced Jeff speechless only to get cock blocked by a fucking cell phone. He hates technology. Back in the old days you actually had to be in the room to ruin a moment.

"Hello?" Jeff answers and even through the receiver you can hear his unease. Sebastian listens to his conversation, getting more annoyed by the second. "Hey Mayer… Yeah, he's right here." Jeff mentions Sebastian, but he can't bear to look at him. "You're kidding… No, I'm not telling him. Here," He hands the phone to him.

Aggravation in his groan, Sebastian rolls his eyes and takes the phone. He practically snaps, "What?" Instantly, he regrets it. _Calm down_, he has to remind himself, _you want this guy on your side_. _Look deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down and look even further to find your friendly side._

"I'm sorry," Mayer said, staying firm. "I have to cancel my audition today."

Sebastian can't stop his eyes from rolling again, "Tell me Mayer, what on earth do you have planned that is so much more urgent?"

"I have to clip my toe nails," He said filled with confidence.

No way. He's not going to take this. Mayer is going to audition so Sebastian can look good in front of Jeff whether he likes it or not!

"Well," Sebastian sneers, turning his head from Jeff as he's starting to sound wicked, "Bring you're clippers and show me you can multitask." He spits in the phone, "_sing while you're doing it!" _

From a few hallways down and in an advance algebra class, Mayer is rubbing his eyes. This isn't how he wanted the conversation to go. He had hoped he would be so annoying, Sebastian could no longer stand it and let him wimp out… it's obviously not the case. "Never mind," Mayer grumbles, unhappily, "I'll be there."

"Great," Sebastian says just before he hangs up.

_It is not great_, Mayer thinks.

He sighs and shoves his phone back in his pocket. He glances back to Nick sitting in the seat in front of him. He has his hand over his mouth, resting his elbow on the desk. A world away, he's looking down, but not really seeing anything. His eyes are glazed over in thought.

The rest of the classroom is going on easily. They're all chatting and gabbing about the summer and how much they wish it was back and that's their only problem. Nick, in this moment, is that one street lamp with a broken light. It's the only thing around shrouded in darkness.

"Nick," Mayer tries to get his attention, but there's no reaction. Mayer doesn't particularly like this game so he tries again, tapping repeatedly on his shoulder, "Nick. Nick. Nick. Nick. Nick. Nick. Nick. Nick. Nick-"

Blinking a few times, Nick sits back up. "What?" He asks, pushing away Mayer's persistent hand. He recalls what happened before his days and can be present again. "Did you get through?" His eyes look so hopeful.

"Yeah," Mayer snorts, feeling dumbfounded. He doesn't believe Nick missed all of that. He still goes on to say, "I broke up whatever you think was going on."

"Thanks man…"

"I still think it's stupid."

"I didn't ask what you think."

"Too bad," Mayer sighs and shrugs with no regard for the seriousness in the air, "I'm going to give it to you anyways. Listen, _this was_ stupid. My little interruption didn't solve anything and you don't know if there was even anything to break up in the first place. Don't be a pussy and just tell your boyfriend how you feel."

Being childish, Nick mumbles, "You just think you're so smart cause you got glasses."

Unfazed, Mayer raises his hands in defeat and shrugs a little, "Make jokes. It's your relationship. If I were you, I'd get serious."

"Whatever, have fun on your audition."

"Oh, look," Mayer makes Nick look at him to let him see Mayer wiping his cheek with his middle finger, "You have something right there, do you see it Nick?" He rubs his middle finger deeper into his cheek.

"Doesn't change the fact-"

"You're right," Mayer sighs, dropping his hands, "nothing has changed…"

xXx

Mayer—eventually—found his way to the Warbler's meeting room place or whatever they call it. Every time he asked for directions they all gave him the same you-can't-be-serious-look as if the Warblers are a big deal or something. Mayer doesn't get it. He's poking his head through the door in a totally noncreepy way.

Also, Mayer doesn't like good looking people. They're too much of a handle and not worth the effort you have to make to befriend them. _Just look at him_, Mayer thinks utterly disgusted, _sitting there playing the piano as the light hits him perfectly_.

It's annoying and not even fair.

He might as well get this over with.

Taking a deep breath for strength, Mayer walks in. The room is actually very beautiful. He thinks it's a shame to waste it on one club. "I'm here," Mayer announces himself.

Sebastian's fingers slip and hit the wrong keys. It makes a foul sound that causes his skin to crawl. That must be a bad omen to what's going to come from this. Still, Sebastian takes a deep breath for strength as he turns around, "There you…" His words are caught, seeing Mayer saunter through that door, "are… um, finally…"

The opposite of his hobo-esque appearance the last time they saw each other, Mayer is actually pretty handsome. What was once disheveled black hair is now brushed down as his bangs lay on his forehead, swaying slightly to one side. He's also wearing the uniform with a fitted white collar shirt, tucked in as his sleeves are rolled up. It's amazing he can make the uniform playful looking, even in glasses.

"Sorry I was late," He sighs, adding in his honesty, "but I didn't want to be here, no wait, still don't."

Sebastian finds himself chuckling and turning back into the piano. Mayer stands behind him awkwardly, wondering if he's supposed to sit by him. There are no other seats around though… Mayer holds in a groan and takes the seat.

Their arms press together, Sebastian's arm rubbing against Mayer's as he plays with the piano keys. The Warbler asks, "Then let's get this over with. What's a relatively popular song you know?"

"None."

A vein pops in Sebastian's forehead. He's going to kill this guy. Jaw clenched, Sebastian has to speak through his teeth, "You know, you don't have to be so difficult."

"I'm not!" Mayer snaps. He pulls it back, settling his hands in lap. He rubs his hands together, feeling a little embarrassed, "I just listen to old songs… really old songs."

Sebastian is going to work with this guy even if it's the last thing he ever does. He suggests, "Okay something from the 90s?" Mayer says nothing, so Sebastian keeps guessing, "The 80s? 70s? 60s? _50s?_"

"Sometimes, but mostly stuff from the 20s…"

"Wow, you really meant old…" Sebastian chuckles, "You might be better for the New Directions."

Mayer joins his laughs, but eventually shakes his head with uncertainty, "I don't know what that means."

"Right… let me think," Sebastian said. He stops playing with the keys and looks through his head for a song Mayer would know. Originally he was hoping he'd just do a top twenty song and be done with it.

With time to think, Mayer studies Sebastian… maybe Nick should worry. It's obvious the guy likes Jeff. He wouldn't be taking his crap if he wasn't trying to look good in front of Jeff. It's kind of sweet.

"I got it!" Sebastian suddenly exclaims, scaring the crap out of Mayer. "Sing when you're ready," Mindfully, Sebastian instructs and starts playing the song.

Not even the first few notes went by when Mayer recognized the song. He's not surprised. "You would know this song…"

Feeling nervous, Mayer gets sicker the longer this plays out. As the song demands it, Mayer opens his mouth and sings:

"_Loving is the thing I crave"_

_He wasn't being modest_, Sebastian knows now. Even Mayer flinches listening to himself sing. It's like his singing voice is being strangled and then smashed repeatedly into the mirror until it cracks beyond repair. Sebastian now worries about his ears bleeding.

Mayer sees his reaction. He knows he's an awful singer. Still, it doesn't make it any less embarrassing. His singing has always made him self-conscious. His voice quiets the longer the song drags on:

"_For your love I'll be your slave"  
You gotta give me some, yes give me some  
Can't you hear me pleading, you gotta give me some…"  
_

Somehow, Sebastian feels like an asshole for making him sing after he's been told many times how terrible it'll be. He joins in, encouragingly and loudly, definitely louder to overpower the sound of a cat screeching after someone has stepped on his tail:

"_Said mister Jones to old butcher Pete,  
I want a piece of your good old meat_," Sebastian winks and Mayer rolls his eyes, chuckling more than his voice is cracking.

"_You gotta give me some, oh give me some  
I crave your round steak, you gotta give me some."_

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for Jeff if he ended up with Sebastian. _Yeah_, Mayer admits he's heard some pretty bad stories about Sebastian, however, at this moment he's likeable, a really nice likeable. Plus, he's a fucking god. Mayer doesn't realize their closeness. His body knows more about what he wants than his mind.

"_Sweet as candy in a candy shop  
Is just your sweet sweet lollypop  
You gotta give me some, please give me some  
I love all day suckers, you gotta give me some_"

Trying to see what's behind those glasses, Sebastian peers closer. He shortens the distance by doing this, but he's been so close to so many people, he doesn't even think about it anymore. Mayer appears to have pale brown eyes that almost seem golden like champagne.

It's very beautiful.

"_To the milkman I heard Mary scream  
Said she wanted a lots of cream  
You gotta give me some, oh give me some…_"  
_Catch it when you come sir, you gotta give me some_."

They lean closer, slowly.

"_Hear my cryin' on my bended knees  
If you wanna put my soul at ease  
You gotta give me some, please give me some"_

At this point, Mayer has lost all attempt of singing. He just stares at Sebastian lips as they barely sing anymore. It's more like he sighs lyrically, "_Can't stand it any longer._" He stops the piano_. Screw it_, he thinks, placing his hands behind Mayer on the bench. Seductively, he moans from his throat, "_you gotta give me some…"_

His lips suddenly press against Mayer's and Mayer doesn't take long to show how much he complies. He wraps his arms around Sebastian's neck, kissing him despite his glasses meshing against their brows. Carefully, he swings a leg around. Sebastian does the same, picking Mayer up and setting him between his legs.

His hands find their way around Mayer's waist. He pulls him in, pressing their chests against each other.

"Hold on," Mayer sighs, which alarms Sebastian. Shit. He messed up, but he couldn't help it! Mayer leans back and takes his glasses off. He takes the time to carefully fold them and place them on the piano.

"Alright, I'm good," Mayer nods, swallowing just before another sigh. He's losing his breathe and he likes it.

Clear in view, Sebastian is frozen a moment. His eyes are just like they promised behind those lens, but larger. They sparkle and catch the light, dazzling in its champagne mixture. All of sudden, Sebastian feels very intimidated.

_Nah_, he rids himself of the idea and dives back in. He tries undoing Mayer's shirt as his tongue slides around his mouth. Mayer feels the heat burning inside him. Growing eager, he sucks on Sebastian's lip, making him moan with closed eyes. Mayer releases, moving to his neck.

He places several kisses along his skin, loving the vibration he feels from his throat as Sebastian moans. Antsy, Sebastian's hands begin to feel lonely. They find friends in Mayer's cheeks as he gets a handful of them.

"_Ah_," Mayer gasps half out of surprise and half because that felt really good. He squeezes harder just to make the boy whimper. Look at that, he does have a very lovely voice.

Mayer peaks out from his eyes and is frozen. You can't blame him. It's hard to move when everything inside you dies. He's facing a window and a janitor is trudging their way. He freaks. "_Holyshit_!" He unlatches from Sebastian, scooting back on the edge of the bench. "_Someone is coming_."

Growling begrudgingly, Sebastian glances behind him and sees the janitor. It takes ages for the man to walk by.

"Anyway we can make this…" Mayer grins awkwardly, smoothly running his foot up Sebastian's leg, "more private?"

Awesome:

Is the only way Sebastian's teenage mind can hope to describe what's going on right now. And he thought this audition was going to suck.

"Just wait," Sebastian sneers, walking away from the bench. He moves towards the door as Mayer's eyes study him up and down. He's sizing up how this is going to play, feeling hungrier by the second.

"Go ahead and take off any unnecessary layers," Mayer instructs and gets up as well. He slides off his tie and unbuttons the rest of his shirt.

Sebastian, staying smooth, locks up the room and covers all windows in between taking off his tie and blazer. He glances behind his shoulder, undoing all his buttons. He sees Mayer leaning against the piano taking his sweet time, slowly peeling off his shirt.

"You can make your way to the couch," Sebastian instructs him this time, not giving up the lead in this play. His wanting grows seeing the lovely slenderness about Mayer's body. The way everything is smooth and there's no unappealing lines or off putting bone sightings. He's gorgeous.

Chuckling, Mayer walks towards the leather couch and has the passing thought people are going to sit there… that's hilarious. Without noticing, Sebastian is beside him and takes his belt. Mayer blinks, watching his belt slide out from his pant's loops.

Mayer answers by kissing Sebastian, holding his neck in one hand as he trails his delicious abs with the other. It's funny how something so smooth and soft could be covering such a strong surface. Mayer backs Sebastian into the couch before breaking the kiss to ask, "Do you do this sort of thing often?"

Sebastian finds it hard to think with Mayer taking his pants off, so he just says the truth, "Yeah, actually." He chuckles out of shame. He wonders when that became a bad thing.

"Thank god," Mayer sighs, pushing Sebastian on his back. He crawls on top of him, leaving his pants behind. He runs his fingers through Sebastian hair, explaining to him with such relief, "I hate doing this with people who don't." He kisses him quick and mentions, "They become too emotionally attached."

"You know," Sebastian stares at Mayer in wonder, "you didn't strike me as the type to do this."

Mayer cocks his head, "Do you really want to talk about this right now?"

"No," He grins and flips Mayer on his back, which makes him laugh out against the kiss he receives. He only giggles a little more as the kissing intensifies like it did back on the bench. Swapping spit and tastes only leaves a certain kind of excitement to be desired in their bellies.

It's also hard to ignore the eagerness growing in their crotches, inches away Mayer can feel the heat burning through Sebastian, which mixes in the air with his own. If they don't start soon Mayer may become inflamed. Sebastian feels it too. He scoots his knee closer between Mayer's legs, rubbing the hard appendage it finds. Mayer moans, going crazy.

That's it.

Taking a firm grip of his shoulder and waist, Mayer flips Sebastian back on his back. However, only a few moments later does Sebastian flip Mayer on his back for only him to do the same.

"Wait, wait, wait," Sebastian finds himself stopping this too. He looks up at Mayer questioningly like there's no possible way his suspicion is right, "Are you trying to top me?"

Mayer can't believe he has to explain this, "Uh, yeah."

"Oh, no," Sebastian laughs at the poor naive boy, "The only way you're topping me is if you're riding."

In disbelief, Mayer gasps in his laugh. Sebastian has to be joking. "What? I could totally top you."

"Really?" Sebastian raises his bitch-please-eyebrow.

"Uh, _yeah_."

"Mm, hm," Sebastian hums just before he takes Mayer's arms. Using all the force he can, he tries putting Mayer on his back.

"No!" Mayer yells, grabbing Sebastian's arms back. His strength doesn't match Sebastian's—which became apparent when Mayer grabbed his wonderfully muscular arms—but his stubbornness lets him last in the fight.

A swift tug and Sebastian pins him down, wrist to couch and himself as he straddles the boy holds him down. His sneer is obnoxious enough to Mayer. Feeling cheated, he glares, still trying to fight back, "This isn't fair."

"What isn't fair," Sebastian begins, putting both of Mayer's wrists in one hand, "Is I don't get to watch you ride me like a cowboy."

Mayer's mouth drops, laughing about it. How can anybody has so little shame? It's shocking. He watches the smirk on Sebastian's lips glide over his chest. His breaths dance across his skin, bringing a chill that produces shivers.

The mood has suddenly grown very serious again and they like it.

Slowly, Sebastian lowers himself over Mayer's nipple as he's still being pinned down by his wrists. Teasingly, Sebastian licks the tip of his nipple quickly.

"Ah," Mayer spouts, his cheek burning red. "Okay," he scolds, "Now _that's not_ fair."

Ignoring him, Sebastian's mouth engulfed the hardening nipple. The way his tongue moved and how warm his spit is causes Mayer's heart to beat as flustered as he is like a hummingbird searching for the sweet nectar of a flower. _While Sebastian looks so smooth_, Mayer thinks, still watching though he can barely keep his eyes open.

In retaliation, Mayer lifts his knee, rubbing against Sebastian and his growing friend. Biting down hard on his lip, Sebastian moans taking in the sensation gladly. It reminds him of the task at hand, releasing Mayer's arms. He reaches down and grabs at Mayer's blue underwear, sliding them along his legs. The waistband's elastic hugs to his skin all the way down.

He can't help but keep blushing. Mayer isn't a shy person. It's just not everyday he's stripped of all his clothes in front of someone who is far superior when stripped of his clothes. As Sebastian gets Mayer's underwear down and off his ankles, Mayer is taking the boxers off of Sebastian.

Oh yeah.

Far more superior.

"Do you have any condoms?" Mayer pants, ready to go.

Sebastian crawls off the couch to his pants. He reveals a long strip of Trojans from his pocket as if he goes through them like bubble gum; he has to keep so many. Mayer snorts as Sebastian walks back over. He jumps on top of him, diving back in for a kiss.

His taste and how it blends with his own feels like the gateway drug to what he really wants. Craving it, Mayer rubs his hands up and down Sebastian chest. He wants to be overwhelmed by the heat. He wants to go crazy from it.

Almost reading his mind, Sebastian slips two fingers into Mayer easier than he would have thought. Instantly, Mayer breaks the kiss to gasp as his back arches like a satisfied cat. It makes Sebastian snicker, feeling Mayer squeeze his fingers, "Sure you still want to top?"

"Sh-shut up," Mayer closes his eyes, letting himself pant and feel Sebastian sliding around inside him. Sebastian takes his fingers out, spitting on them before burrowing them back inside.

"Oh god," Mayer gulps, clenching Sebastian's arms. He wiggles in a third finger, scissoring them and Mayer may implode. "Come on," He moans for Sebastian.

Having no arguments, Sebastian releases Mayer and sits back. He rips open the condom with his teeth, which may be sexiest thing Mayer has ever seen in his life. Mayer leans up on his elbows, waiting in great anticipation for him to put the condom on. Feeling the cold plastic prod his hole, he squeezes his eyes shut and readies himself.

"Relax," Sebastian purrs, slowly sliding in.

The more he inches inside, the longer Mayer's moan crawls out. He's completely filled with Sebastian making all his other days seem empty and lifeless. Sebastian crouches down, letting Mayer wrap his legs around his waist. As Sebastian rocks, his head ends up beside Mayer's and his short breathes only quickens his own. Sebastian's chest rubs up against Mayer's dick, not meaning to stroke it. Mayer wraps his arms around Sebastian's neck, wanting to strengthen the pressure.

_It's so nice_, Sebastian thinks, _it's so warm_. This is such a safe way to feel. These sensations and mixtures can't be artificial and do not lie. Every moan Mayer uses to stop from screaming are produced with an honest reaction. Sebastian is only ever sure doing exactly what he's doing here. This is the only thing he knows how to do right.

Dropping the poetic quality in Sebastian's thoughts, Mayer completely agrees. Sebastian definitely knows what he's doing, hitting all the right spots. "_Fuck_," He growls as Sebastian quickens his already rapid pace.

Mayer can't stop himself from screaming now. He was dangling on the edge, but he's let go now and he's dropping into all the good stuff. Just like he wanted, Mayer implodes from the heat that hurries to engulf him. Rushing out of him now, Mayer cums all over his and Sebastian's chests. Only a few thrusts later and Sebastian plunges in one final time before he unloads himself in the packaging.

Breathing hard, Sebastian pulls out as his muscles explain to him how tired they are. He rests his head on Mayer's shoulder, trying to get his strength back. "Wow," he seems to murmur.

"Yeah," Mayer exhales quickly. He rubs his face, processing how quickly they went from singing to fucking.

As tired as he is and how much he wants to sink into Mayer's warm body, Sebastian gets up and throws away the condom. Strategically, he places it at the bottom, away from view. He also grabs a box of tissues and tosses them to Mayer.

Mayer, half blind, manages to catch it. He sits up, wiping himself off.

Grabbing his phone first, Sebastian does plop back beside Mayer. He's kind of freaking out. The whole getting Jeff's friend on his side thing may be ruined. He wasn't really counting on it—with how Mayer acts towards him—but it sucks that it can't even be a back up now.

Tossing his used tissues on the ground, Mayer pulls a few more from the box. He tries cleaning up Sebastian's chest too. It is his mess. It's only polite he cleans it up. "Thanks," Sebastian mutters, checking his phone. He wanted another sad text from Jeff and he got one:

"**I'm alone. What are you up to?"**

Sebastian smiles and returns the text.

"**Nothing much. Do you need some company? ;)" **

Because it's just too easy, Mayer reads the text. _He totally likes Jeff_, he thinks. He basks in the proof, knowing he was right from the start. "You like him?" Mayer still asks. It's fun prodding into stuff like this. It's exciting and much cheaper than buying T.V.

"What?" Sebastian questions him back just as Mayer throws the other tissue on the floor.

"Jeff, you're in total puppy love with Jeff." Before Sebastian's mind can produce any sad little excuse, Mayer warns him, "And you can't bullshit me Sebastian. I'm smarter than that."

He's right.

Sebastian closes his phone, being very casual in his shrug despite the mere mention of his crush on Jeff made his heart skip a beat. He tells Mayer, trying to circle around it, "I may, sort of, have feelings for the guy." He shrugs again, which may have been much, but Sebastian feels it was needed.

Studying him, Mayer wonders if he should laugh or show mercy… nope, mercy is not in his dictionary. He snorts and shakes his head. This isn't the first time he's been shocked by Sebastian, but this might take the cake, "Have you even said it out loud before?"

Sebastian opens his mouth to rebuttal until he realizes he can't. He hasn't. He's never said he like Jeff out loud. It would be considered a surprise to the air if it only knew. His feelings have only been a secret locked up in his head. That's all.

His silence is his answers. Mayer sits up, pushing Sebastian's arm. "Well, say it now." He bats his eye lashes innocently, "I'm a really good audience of one."

The champagne in Mayer's eyes bubble with excitement. They're still strangely sincere and inviting. Sebastian visibly relaxes. He looks away and says firmly, with a good amount of breathe and a descent tone, "I like Jeff."

"Good for you," Mayer made a lackluster cheer. "Personally, I don't get it, but good for you."

That does feel good. There's one less weight sitting on his chest. Sebastian chuckles a thank you and stands up. He puts on his boxers as Mayer prolongs the conversation, "Personally I knew the first day I met you…" He grows serious as the thought passed through his mind, "But you know, you've really gotten to Nick. He probably thinks you're trying to steal Jeff away."

"Oh," Sebastian snickers, sliding his arms through his shirt, "I doubt it'll be that difficult." He looks down, taking that back, "But there's nothing for sure. I've never been in a relationship. I'll probably do everything wrong. I'm probably doing everything wrong now."

Rolling his eyes, Mayer sighs, "Oh god." He sits back and folds his arms, "This is another reason I hate good looking people," he says angrily, but Sebastian didn't realize he had other reasons, "You think you're the exception to the rule and you can't date just because you're hot. You're wired to think you have to sleep around, but you don't."

_Way to call me out on my crap_, Sebastian compliments, but would never say it aloud. He walks over and leans into Mayer's stubborn scowl. He makes a small, gentle peck on his cheek that burns instantly. Mayer was not expecting that. His whole demeanor softens, listening to Sebastian say, "Thank you… but tell me, if you knew I liked Jeff, why did we fuck?"

No guilty conscience here, Mayer smiles proudly, "Hey, it's not every day I get the chance to tap an ass that fine. I mean, if you have the chance take it, right? Do you think you have a chance?"

"Yeah."

"Then take it."

He kisses Mayer's other cheek, "thank you again."

"No problem… now hand me my clothes."

xXx

By the end of the week, Jeff is so frustrated he could punch out a baby. Not kidding. Tired of it, he storms into Nick's dorm room. He practically made the boy fly out of his desk chair.

Unfortunately for him, Thad was holding a bag of skittles and when Jeff burst in, he was so frightened his whole body jumped. This made a rainbow of skittles fly out of his bag and all over his bed… _it's always them doing this to me_, Thad ponders sadly about it.

"I've had it," Jeff points at Nick, his eyes holding a steady glare, "I know you'll never start talking to me on your own, so I'm forcing you right now. Tell me what's wrong Nick Duval."

"Hold on," Nick raises a hand, "Let me get over the shock you even notice something is wrong."

"Don't start getting nasty with me Nick. You're just going to regret it."

"Alright," Thad speaks up, awkwardly. He slides his way off the bed towards the door, "I think I hear David calling me-"

Nick stops him, callously giving Jeff a glare back, "Don't let us bother you Thad. Stay. You might even enjoy what you hear."

"Please don't make me listen," Thad whines, itching for the door handle.

"Just go Thad!" Jeff snaps and he bolts out as if his ass was set on fire.

Practically slamming the door behind him, Thad has the passing thought he might like them better when they're gross and sweet. Mean Jeff and Nick seems to be doing worse things to his stomach.

Back inside, neither of them have moved.

"Well?" Jeff elicits, starting this again. His eyes study Nick and end up noticing something behind him. He spots a picture of them hugging, but the picture is blurry. _It's because we were jumping up and down_, Jeff remembers. It was the day they told Nick about his solo. Jeff was the first person he told.

He unclenches his hand and softens. He asks Nick again, calmly, "I just want to know what wrong with you."

"Do you really?" Nick asks, still ticked off.

"Of course," Jeff stresses, hurt he even had to ask. Jeff's mind searches for its own answer. He's had an idea for a while and it's really the only logical answer. Hesitantly, he guesses, "does this have something to do with Sebastian?" Just his name makes Nick shake his head in a huff, but Jeff is still the only one talking, "I thought you weren't jealous of him anymore-"

"I _am not_ jealous of fucking Sebastian," Nick makes clear, "_You're_ the one being a douche bag."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I'm sorry," Nick hears his own voice growing more agitated, but he can stop it. It only worsens, "Sebastian does have something to do with it, but it isn't his fault. You know how much I don't like that guy and you still go out of your way to spend all your time with him. You just completely disregard my feelings like they don't matter. I feel like you don't care about me."

"I can't help that Sebastian is my friend…"

"And that's fine…" Nick's voice finally calms down in the saddest way, "But you spend all the time you can find with him lately. I thought you'd want to spend that time with me."

Jeff is reduced speechless. He's trying to think back to somewhere in the week when he can defend himself, however, all he does find is him spending all day with Sebastian. Just thinking about all that time he lost that he could've used spending time with Nick strangely makes him miss Nick and he shouldn't have to miss Nick when he's sitting right in front of him looking sexy in his sweat pants and loose white shirt.

Heavy footed, Jeff takes a few steps before dropping to his knees. He shuffles towards Nick, which is cute and almost made Nick laugh. He stops himself from laughing, but let's Jeff rests his hands on Nick's knees.

"You're right," Jeff admits, apologetically smiling, "I'm sorry." Nick looks away, wondering if he should let him off so easily. "I'm really sorry," Jeff says again and leans over to the side to meet his gaze, "I am." He knows this isn't good enough. It sucks he has to hurt the person he likes to make someone he loves happy. Jeff tells Nick, "I'm going to spend less time with Sebastian. I can't do anything about our conflicting schedules, so when I'm not with you, I'll spend a little more time with the guys. Alright?"

Nick's eyes travel back into Jeff's browns like he's missed. "Okay," he smiles, lifting his hand to caress his cheek.

Happily, Jeff's smile grows and he extends his posture. He kisses Nick on the lips once before giving him a deep, needed smooch. Nick chuckles against it, gladly enjoying it. He's missed the taste of his boyfriend, which is something he never thought he'd crave.

Intertwining their hands, Jeff backs from Nick's lips. He suggests, a naughtiness in his eyes, "How about we go on a date this weekend? My treat and trust me, I'm a very good gift giver."

"Okay," Nick smiles and he leans down this time, giving him a kiss. He sits back on his chair adding, half jokingly, "But promise the next time we go on a date it's not because one of us fucked up."

"I think we can do that."

At least, Jeff hopes so.

xXx

Sitting at his desk, Sebastian looks over his trigonometry homework that he knows was done flawlessly. He just likes going back over with a pen to circle his answers just in case. He wouldn't want Mrs. Beck to miss the chance to grade a perfectly scored homework assignment.

Trent, his roommate, on the other hand is doodling the Avengers all over his homework. The Avengers won't even be able to save his crippling math average.

Suddenly, he receives a text from Jeff. He doesn't know why. It's Saturday and he was expecting him by anyways, but if he wants to text him so be it. He reads:

"**Sorry. I'm not going to be there tonight. I'm going on a date with Nick :)**

**We've made up!"**

_Well doesn't that blow? _Sebastian groans and pushes all his things back. He sinks into his desk chair, closing his eyes and taking a long breath. _I guess I missed another chance to take it. _

He doesn't worry much longer.

This doesn't mean the end.

xXx

Just because he thought of him, Jeff texted a guy he met last summer, someone he has come to know as Apparently-Dan. Joking he told him he was getting ready for his date and missed hearing his comments. Apparently-Dan just told him the same advice he couldn't use during the summer about wearing something Nick has never seen.

Jeff doesn't have anything like that so he nabbed something from Mayer's closet, an off white sleeved collar shirt with gray and mustard yellow dots placed randomly. Mayer commented how much he liked the shirt, but didn't know about the blue skinny jeans and converse. Jeff flipped him off and left for Bread Sticks.

The night life in Lima is limited to a few young people and rare traffic. Nothing is ever terribly busy about this place. Jeff can't complain about the view though, all the night stars are visible even in the middle of town. Also, nearing the beginning of fall means the cooler the air becomes. It's a nice relief. Jeff hops off the bus and walks only a small ways. _Wow_, Jeff thinks as his brow raises, impressed by the vision of blue in from of him, _nothing wrong with this view either_.

He sees Nick at Bread Stick's doors wearing tight dark blue pants and a light blue stripped shirt that hugs his toned arms like someone out there intended. "Hey baby!" Jeff tries out, but regrets it instantly. That just felt silly to him.

Blinking, Nick finds Jeff waving at him. He smiles, amazed he called him that. He shouldn't be surprised though. He's always knowingly doing things that inevitably make him uncomfortable.

Joining him, Jeff's hands are taken by Nick. "Hey baby," Nick grins, painting a blush all over Jeff's face. He kisses him lightly, thinking a full on make out might disturb the random people who pass by.

The boys take a moment to stare at each for no reason until they become too self conscience to continue. They walk in and are taken to their seat, a nice booth near the middle of the restaurant. They can hear and feel all the buzzing coming from the other parties here. It's exciting. Jeff slides in first, embarrassed how the seat's squeaking sounds too close to baby farts. Nick holds in his giggles, following behind him.

"Wait," Jeff asks in wonder, "Don't you want to sit across from me? Isn't there some unwritten rule about that?"

"Why?" Nick cocks his head, honestly confused, "I'm closer to you over here. Besides, I sat beside you on our first date."

Knowing he's right, Jeff only smiles and chuckles a little through his nose. This place actually reminds Jeff a little of their first date. The lighting here is dim too and there's music playing in the background, except this time they shouldn't jump on the table and get handsy. It also smells better in here.

After a little of consuming all the bread sticks set in front of them, the waiter comes by in the middle of a conversation. "Hello, I'm Phil and I'll be your waiter tonight."

"Hi-" Nick starts to say but ends up swallowing his tongue. By the edge of the seat, he's face to face with Phil's left hand: a hook. His hand is a hook like Captain Hook kind of pirate hook, hook. _HOOK_. His brain needs to rebut.

Comfortable with talking in odd situations, Jeff finds his voice. He talks to the waiter but can't stop staring at the hook. They don't even know what his face look like. They just see that hand. "We'll have two cokes."

"Alright," he sounds like he's smiling, but they can't tell, "Are you ready to order?"

"Uh, yeah," Jeff mumbles slowly, grabbing Nick to stop him from touching the hook. "I'll have the fettuccini alfredo and he'll have the spinach and ricotta cheese lasagna."

Their menus are taken up and Phil walks away.

"Oh my god," Nick is the first to speak. He turns to Jeff completely serious, with a scary amount of determination in his eyes, "I want to be him when I grow up."

"That's very realistic," Jeff laughs. He rests his cheek on his hand, his elbow on the table. He watches Nick in amusement, asking him, "How are going to lose your hand? Boating accident? Bitten off by a whale."

"Nope," Nick shakes his head, "got into a fight with a gangster bear."

"Gangster bear?"

"Yes, that's the most important detail. Well," He grins, his eyes slinking mischievously towards Jeff, "other than getting it by saving your life. It was very dramatic and romantic," he adds.

"_Oooh_," Jeff gripes, finding a problem in his prediction, "what are we going to do when we're getting frisky?"

"Frisky? Is that what the kids are calling it? Don't worry," He assures Jeff, "We'll put a cork on it."

That had to amuse Jeff the most. He sings and wiggles his finger in the air:

"_If you like it than you should've put a cork on it-_"

Nick kisses him, unable to help himself. Jeff complies, melting into the kiss. He really has missed this. They're starting to sound like their old selves again and it's perfect.

Out of nowhere, they hear a sudden shoat and before they could react, a tray of drinks drops out of the sky and all over Jeff. Shocked by the sudden coldness, Jeff gasps and shoots up, but bangs his knee on the table. He howls and sits back down, only sit in more ice.

"Jeff!" Nick shouts, shocked too, but only his pants were hit by the drinks.

Jeff lifts his arms, not knowing what else to do. He feels the mixture of liquids stream down in face, trying to enter his lips. He spits out what he can as Nick quickly gets up. He helps Jeff out. He tries shaking the ice out of his shirt.

Panicked, Phil hurries around the corner, "I'm so sorry!"

"Are you okay?" Nick asks, flicking a piece of ice off of his poor boyfriend's shoulder.

Jeff nods, _it's probably Karma._ He tells Nick, "I'm just cold… and sticky."

Phil hands Jeff a towel so he can wipe his face. Flustered, he promptly tries to explain himself, "I was walking out with the tray and I thought I felt a bug on my hand, so I switched hands, but I forgot about my hook so they all came tumbling down instantly. I'm so sorry."

The boys stare at him, wide eyed and shocked.

Nick is more appalled than anything. He shouts, "HOW CAN YOU FORGET YOU HAVE A HOOK?"

Phil is no longer who Nick wants to be when he grows up.

xXx

They left the restaurant immediately with two coupons for a free meal on Bread Sticks if they ever felt like returning. Nick walked Jeff back to his dorm room, which is empty without Mayer around.

"I don't know what to say," Nick sighs, still not able to get over the whole fiasco.

Jeff shrugs, knowing there's nothing they can do about it. "Let's just try again next week. We do have the coupons. We'll just request a waiter with two fleshy hands."

Nick snorts and sits on Jeff's bed.

"The only problem is," Jeff mentions worriedly, thinking about it now. Mayer is totally going to kill him. He explains, presenting the stained shirt, "this is Mayer's shirt."

"He's totally going to kill you."

See.

"I'm just hoping he laughs at me more than yells at me," Jeff said, starting to unbutton the shirt, "I feel like that's something he'd do, but either way he'll enjoy it."

There's only so much he can pay attention to and watching Jeff undress himself is by far the best thing going on here. He tilts his head, slowly being shown Jeff's beautifully smooth and fit chest. He catches a glimpse of his nipples before he turns into his dresser.

An idea pops in Nick's head.

He stands up, singing deeply:

"_We're all alone, no chaperone  
Can get our number_"

"What are you doing?" Jeff asks in wonder, watching Nick approach. He takes the shirt's collar, slowly sliding it down and off Jeff's body:

"_The world's in slumber—let's misbehave…"_

Nick kisses down Jeff's neck to the nook between Jeff's neck and shoulder. Nick stops, whispering the song into his skin:

"_There's something wild about you child  
That's so contagious  
Let's be outrageous—let's misbehave…"_

He kisses his neck again, taking time to suck a bruise there. Jeff flinches and turns around, raising a brow to Nick, "Are you done?"

Without a word, just a smug little smile, Nick takes Jeff's hands. He pulls him into a slow dance towards the bed, singing, which Jeff cannot handle anymore:

"_When Adam won Eve's hand  
He wouldn't stand for teasin'.  
He didn't care about those apples out of season."_

He spins Jeff and lowers him onto the bed. He cups Jeff's face even if it's telling him he's a weirdo. Softly, he presses his forehead against Jeff:

"_They say that Spring means just one little thing to little lovebirds  
We're not above birds—let's misbehave…"_

To shut him up, Jeff makes a move and kisses Nick. His fingers slide around his neck so they may caress his jaw. Head tilting, Jeff pulls Nick even closer. They kiss again and again, having hot breaths disperse all over the other's flushing cheeks…

Outside the room, Mayer sits by the door sighing. He left for one second to get a drink, only to come back to that nonsense. If Jeff likes that sort of gooey romance crap and Nick likes throwing it out there, then they deserve each other. Personally, to Mayer, it's gross.

"Now what am I suppose to do?" He asks himself, but he should be asking where he should go and soon he'll figure out there's only one place he can think to go…

**Foot Note: **

And that wraps up chapter two :)

I don't have much to say really, just that I hope you guys liked it. Though, check out the 1920s theme. I didn't even think about it. I just love old songs like that and planned on Mayer liking the oldies because he's a history buff. And Bessie Smith's songs are sexy as hell.

Oh, and comment! I also want to say: "Comment"

There I said it.


	3. Chapter 3: After You Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

Wow. I've hit an all time long record here folks. I won't get into it, but damn, my brain just kept getting more and more ideas. *wipes sweat off brow*

Because of this chapter everything falls into place and makes certain matters happen. You could, maybe, call it the first climax (I say first because shit goes down in the next chapter… but also the one after that too. Ugh. Whatever.).

I do see a major difference between It Takes a Moment and After Moment though. I think After Moment is a little more serious and has more angst. However, it wouldn't be exciting if there wasn't any drama, plus I have to throw in my jokes and silly stuff so it's fine. I can balance the crap out of this fanficiton!

Hopefully. :D

Set List:

_First Date_, by Blink-182

_Here it Goes Again_, but Okgo

_I Won't Say I'm in Love_ from Hercules.

Here's to the wonder and lovely people who commented previously:

Spice of Life: As I was writing the HOOK popped into my head and I just went with it. Lol. And thanks so much! I'm actually working on a one-shot, but it might take a little time because I want to only work on one thing at a time (He's how I can update faster. BELIEVE ME, I want to write every idea that pops in my head). Haha.

NiffLoverBoy: Good. Lol. I was hoping someone would! I'm bipolar too. That's why I keep making them happy and then fight and then happy and then at each other's throat. Muwahaah! I love you, I love you so much! XDD There's nothing I can do about (Though I think that's a job well done on my part. Haha) Again I love you and thank you!

perfectlyODD: Oh, good. I was nervous about using an OC, but I'm glad you like him. I like cutesy Niff too, hopefully it works out for them :d. Thank you!

MelAnderson: Thank you for the encouragement. It's just, being a fan of fanfiction, I love updates and just want to hand them out as much as possible :D Aw, chapter 2 was a hard read, huh? Lol. Yay! Thank goodness you like Mayer! You're going to get a lot of him! If only all their dates could be that sweet (foreshadowing~) And I won't, I enjoy them too much XD Thank you!

sskarlettbamf: HECK YEAH! Mission accomplished. Thank you for your cooperation.

This chapter is mainly following Sebastian. It was really strange for me to have so little time with Nick and Jeff. Also, fun fact from the author, throughout this fanfiction I write:

Jeff and Nick

When really, I naturally write it Nick and Jeff, but because it's mostly Sebastian who thinks about them, his mind would—of course—automatically go to Jeff first, so it's Jeff and Nick. I keep it structured like that regardless so it stays organized.

Anyways, please enjoy the following chapter:

**Chapter Three: After You Walk Away**

Camp STARZ never lets the campers down when it comes to bringing the heat. Sebastian sits on the grassy hill, waking up from a bad dream. He's been having them a lot lately so it came as no big surprise.

From his spot, he's overlooking the stage. Moments ago this place was filled with campers and every single one of them bare witnessed to Jeff and Nick's grand movie moment kiss.

The crowd cheered.

Sebastian has a much harsher critique. He wasn't as moved as the masses. If anything, his reaction was quite the opposite… it hurts. This rejection physically hurts him. People shouldn't have to feel this way when they didn't actually get stabbed or shot.

Still, he's bleeding out.

He leans onto the grass, its blades poke strangely into the skin on his ear and neck. There's not a breeze in reach, making him yearn for the summer to be over so the whole world can be as dreary and miserable as he is in the fall.

Then suddenly, someone who couldn't be calling his name does, "Sebastian!" Just him saying Sebastian's name sends his heart through a craze. It's so simple, but means so much to him.

He sits back up on his elbows, seeing Jeff jumping off the stage. He's still in that candy cherry red suit from the performance earlier. He doesn't look real running towards him. It's not even fair.

Sebastian prays he's not here to make another rejection-apology. He can't take it and it does not help him. If anything, he just feels worse. The sorry look on Jeff's face kills him every time.

He just needs Jeff to go away. As he approaches, Sebastian can't even look at him, "Shouldn't you be with Nick?" He looked towards the stage and all he sees is the kiss again, which is even harder to endure.

"I'm sorry," Jeff says right off the bat. Sebastian would roll his eyes if he didn't feel so miserable. He goes on, the nerves are visible from the blush on his cheeks, "When we were alone together, I looked into Nick's eyes and I realized how I truly feel and…" He bends down and takes Sebastian's cheeks into his hands. Their touch feels so delicate. Before Sebastian can even think, Jeff leans in and tells him, almost breathless, "When I look into your eyes, I… I don't have to think anymore."

As his heart falls hard for this beautiful boy, Sebastian manages to say, "Then don't."

Not a second goes by before Jeff kisses Sebastian. They don't stop. They have to keep kissing each other, they need to more than needing to breathe air. They'll just breathe through their nose as long as they can keep kissing. Sebastian starts unbuttoning Jeff's shirt as he rips off his jacket so he can unbutton Sebastian's unnecessary layer. This is taking too long. They've waited for far too long and they've lost all patience.

Patience has always been for squares anyways.

"I want you," Jeff whispers, kissing him again and raking his fingers through Sebastian's hair just so he can keep him closer.

Those words fill him. It's like something deep inside him has been waiting and now, this feeling takes full bloom and it's like he finally knows what real sunshine is…

Slipping away, Jeff falls back with a small smile. He tilts his head, looking at Sebastian adoringly. He opens his mouth, but his voice doesn't come out, "Hey." Sebastian listens closely. He knows this voice as it spills from Jeff's mouth, "Let me in. Please let me in?"

Black.

It's a strange feeling to go from a colorful world to nothing but black. "Of course," Sebastian tells himself, "that's what happens when you wake up from a dream."

Snuggled inside his covers, being some numb nuts broke his hall's thermostat, he has to lay under three blankets at night. He reaches out, feeling the goose bumps rise as his skin hits the cool air. Turning on his lamp, he rolls out of bed, hearing the wrecker of happiness moan behind the door, "C'mon, let me in."

Groaning, Sebastian forces himself to shuffle to the door. He revels Mayer standing there in-between the world of nice and disheveled with his messy hair but he also has on a nice gray sweater and blue pants.

Sebastian's condition is way too poor to handle an evening with Mayer. He's not up for it, but he can't direct him the other way when Mayer notices something. A wide grin spreads across his face as he cocks his head. He uses a little baby voice and starts speaking to Sebastian's crotch. "Oh, hello, you have your friend again." Sebastian didn't even notice.

Burning red, Sebastian snatches Mayer's arm and drags him inside the room. Mayer is still going, his eye peeled on the friend trying to greet him. "It's nice to see you. Do you remember me?"

"Could you not talk to my erection like it's a puppy?"

Meaning no harm, Mayer lifts his hands and walks to Sebastian's bed. He plops down, studying the room. He doesn't know who else sleeps here, but he can obvious tell what stuff is Sebastian's and what's not. The half naked muscular guys sitting on motorcycles and cars posters have to be Sebastian's. Mayer guesses, with the posters in mind, the old model toy cars are also Sebastian's. He also spots an old American Graffiti and Wild Ones with Marlon Brando movie posters.

"Why are you here?" Sebastian asks angrily, forgetting about his filter. After sleeping with the guy, Sebastian thinks he can be honest… it's strange. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

Mayer doesn't even notice, lying back on the bed, which smells like him. It's a mix of axe body spray and soap. He almost forgets himself, surrounding his mind around the fragrance. Finally he answers, snapping out of it, "Jeff and Nick are being gross in my room, so I thought I'd hide out here."

Great. That's not what Sebastian wanted hear, but that's the only explanation he ever hears lately. Still, he's let down every single time. "Fine," He grumbles, "stay."

"You might want to fix that though," Mayer advises as he sneaks another peak at the bloom on Sebastian's crotch.

Sebastian smirks at him, raising a wondering brow.

Mayer quickly makes clear, "But I'm not helping you. That's going to be lefty and righty's job."

"Cute," Sebastian snickers, feeling his mood lightening. He grabs a towel off his dresser and heads toward the door. Taking the doorknob in hand, a thought dawns on him and Sebastian turns his head to Mayer, "Hey, I'll let you stay but you have to do me a favor."

"Sure," Mayer shrugs.

"Perfect. I need you to join the dark side and…."

xXx

"You taste like the soda from earlier," Nick chuckles against Jeff's neck.

"Shut up," Jeff chuckles, through the blush burning on his cheeks as he lies under Nick. It's been too long since their last make out session and they treasuring every second of it. And right now with Jeff's shirt laying on the floor and the mixture of body heat, Jeff starts wondering if this is even going to end as _just_ a make out session.

"Oh, okay," Nick snickers wickedly, putting his mouth to good use. He nibbles and sucks on the tender skin, hard enough to cause Jeff to flinch.

Jeff sucks the air through his teeth, trying to fight past the sudden sharp pain, "Are you crazy? A hickey?" He's never understood how they're sexy. It's a bruise. _A bruise_.

Being the dork he is, Nick sits up and straddles Jeff. He goes into his Hercules pose, using the cave man voice from his chest, "I am man. Me mark territory." He somehow emphasized every syllable possible.

"I love you, but," Jeff tries to let Nick down easy, clenching his jaw, "but you're a dork."

"Dork? Me not know what you say." Suggestively, Nick wiggles his eye brows up and down, "Me only knows one language."

Before Jeff can fully laugh, Nick lowers back down and kisses him. His hand roams around, enjoying the pastures he finds. Jeff holds Nick's arms, squeezing them when Nick's mischievous little fingers stumble on his hardening nipples. Losing himself, Jeff sucks on Nick's lips before he enters his mouth. His tongue whirls around his boyfriend's and he must lean out to get another kiss.

_I think I'm ready_, Jeff thinks as his heart beats like crazy. He really feels ready to-

"_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" _

Lady Gaga starts blaring through Jeff's phone on the side table right beside the boy's heads. Nick groans loud enough to be considered a yell, rolling off of Jeff.

"_Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!"_

Jeff could just die. Apologetically, he mumbles timidly, "I'm so sorry." He means that more than Nick could ever realize.

Nick groans again in response.

"_Want your bad romance!"_

Scooting up on his elbows, Jeff takes his phone and opens to a text from Mayer:

"**You suck. Have fun hogging the room. Don't get anything on my shirt." **

Next time, Jeff has decided he's turning off his stupid cell phone.

With the mood destroyed, Nick and Jeff glance at each other and sigh. At the same time, they get up and go straight to the DVDs. Soon they'll be like other couples who no longer do it and just watch T.V, Jeff is sure.

Back in la casa de Sebastián, Mayer is in Sebastian's clothes, a navy blue Warbler shirt that Mayer doesn't even realize is a Warbler shirt and a red pair of jogging shorts. He's also taken off his glasses and Sebastian is having a hard time paying attention to his words when he looks so sexy. It's the way the shirt is too big on Mayer and makes it seem like he's not wearing anything under there that drives him crazy.

His ranting isn't even that boring, the way he's arguing it to no one. He's very serious about it. "Okay, legend has it that in A.D. 64, mad Emperor Nero started a fire near the imperial palace and then climbed to the top of the Tower of Maecenas where he played his fiddle, sang arias, and watched Rome flame out, which is stupid as Hell. How unrealistic is that? That is just fiction bullshit that's supposed to be poetic, but in reality nobody is that poetic."

"What about poets?" Sebastian teases, motioning Mayer. Sebastian is at one end of the bed on the edge while Mayer sits against the head board. Mayer found Sebastian's stash of goldfish and that alone is enough to entertain. Mayer tosses a goldfish through the air. Sebastian ducks, mouth wide open and the goldfish just misses him.

Mayer continues his rant, "Now, shut up and listen. According to Tacitus, a historian of the time, Nero was thirty miles away, _thirty_, when the fire broke out." He tries to toss another one and it still misses, but Sebastian still caught it with his hand. He eats it happily, surprisingly still able to pay attention.

"Don't get me wrong, Nero wasn't exactly a great catch." His eyes grow wide as if the information is supposed to surprise him, "he took his own mother as his mistress, and then had her put to death. Isn't that crazy?"

"Psychotic," Sebastian just agrees.

"The fire was set by Nero's political enemies, who were right in thinking that it would be blamed on him, obviously. So bad guys kind of won here, when you know, Nero was actually a hero. He was one of guys attempting to extinguish the fire, find food and shelter for the homeless. Later, he also oversaw the design for the new city."

"People get the wrong impressions of people all the time," Sebastian adds, taking from experience.

Mayer caught that grief and tries to stop it at the pass, "I could talk about Roman history all day though, just from the notes I've written in my books."

"You're library is ridiculous," Sebastian shakes his head, enjoying this. He reaches over and grabs the Goldfish box. He takes a handful, mocking him, "I doubt you've read all those things." He throws the dozens of fish back in his mouth.

"That's not even all of it. I have dozens more back home, which is the only reason I ever go home."

"I know, I only go home to see my babies."

Surprised, Mayer blinks. He smiles through the horrorstricken gut clenching his insides are going through to say, trying not to be judgmental, "You have kids, huh?" He really thinks about for a second and feels like he can shrug about it, "I can't say I'm surprised-"

"Oh, shut up!" Sebastian yells, chucking as many goldfish he can fit in his hand at Mayer, "I meant my car and motorcycle!"

Mayer, finding it to be no threat, opened his mouth and let the fish fly in. He grinned eating his fish. Glaring at Mayer with a smile, Sebastian goes on. It's amazing how someone so infuriating can make him… happy. Yeah, that's the word. He's really happy right now. It's been a while since he's actually enjoyed himself. "I can't drive the car right now though, since I'm restoring it."

"What is it?"

"A cherry red 1965 mustang with a rag top."

"Now that is sexy," Mayer gives his nod of approval. "What about your bike?"

"A 650cc triumph thunderbird just like one from The Wild Ones."

"You really like vintage stuff?"

"Hell yeah!"

Getting excited, Sebastian throws himself down the bed onto his belly. He scoots towards Mayer on his elbows. Mayer has never seen him so sincere, "Back then everything was so honest and never tried too hard to be beautiful. Everyone was just about having fun back then. It was just fun."

"I," Mayer accidently whispers at first, before he can find the gull to speak up. His heart was beating so loud he couldn't hear himself. "I feel the same way."

And it hits him, the stare of Sebastian hits Mayer hard and he forgets who is for a moment. He's reduced to a puddle. A mess he's sworn he'll never be, but here he is:

A mess… because of him.

Neither of them realizes the prolonged silence happening. Sebastian's stare may have affected Mayer quite dramatically, but it goes the same for Sebastian. He's never had to face eyes like Mayer's. They're just as powerful as his and he doesn't know what to do with himself. He's the first to look away, "But I'm not as much as a diehard guy for the classics like you are."

"I-I noticed," Flustered, Mayer can't stop himself from stuttering. He looks away also and into Sebastian's shelf. He gets up, letting his fingers travel the spines of the bumpy CD cases. The tips of his fingers touch names like Katy Perry, Maroon 5 and One Direction. "If I had to guess," Mayer brings up slowly to Sebastian, "just by your music," he makes clear, "You'd be a fourteen year old girl."

"Okay, get the fuck out," Sebastian laughs, slapping his ass with the pillow closest to him. It makes the perfectly loud whipping noise, which is hard enough to make Mayer squeal. He turns back and snatches the pillow into his clutches. Pulling it to and fro, it forces Sebastian up on his feet. He talks in order to distract Mayer from their struggle, "Use your logic Mayer. _They are hits_," he speaks slowly, "_because they're good_. You know? They are hit worthy. Can you understand that concept?"

Giving a good yank, Mayer stirs Sebastian up a little. He leans in really nice and close, unknowingly intimidating Sebastian just by giving him his eyes. Still, he purrs, "Tell me Sebby, what's the oldest piece of music you own?" He cocks his head, innocently batting his eye lashes.

"Don't make fun of me," Sebastian smiles.

"I'm not," Mayer smiles even harder.

One final tug, Sebastian rips it out of Mayer's hands and hits him in the thigh. Mayer laughs through his gasps, jumping and flinching back. He chuckles, keeping an eye on his mischievous companion.

Taking their greatest hits from his stack, Sebastian presents the band to Mayer, "Blink-182."

Again, Mayer finds himself just staring at Sebastian in question, "Who now?"

"You're kidding," Sebastian is left completely dumbfounded, "You're not kidding. Of course you're not kidding." Shaking his head, mostly out of shame, Sebastian opens the case, "You don't kid about your music." He places the CD inside his laptop and waits for it to load.

Knowing what's going on, Mayer whines, "Do we have to listen?"

"Yes," Sebastian nods automatically, "Yes, we have to listen and you're going to fucking love it."

Even if Mayer doesn't like to be told what to do, he leans against the shelf obediently. Sebastian winks at him and Mayer has to laugh as he rolls his eyes. He's ridiculous. He is so ridiculous, Mayer doesn't know how to handle him.

Finally, the media player shows itself and Sebastian chooses a specific song. Mayer can automatically guess what kind of band this is when the guitar sounds start flying and the heavy clash of the drums come close to breaking the speakers.

"And?" Sebastian smiles asking for his opinion.

"How rock n roll," Mayer teases, obviously unimpressed.

"It hasn't even begun," Sebastian's smile broadens as he quickly sits on the edge of his bed. He overpowers the lyrics, motioning Mayer to join his side:

"_In the car I just can't wait  
To pick you up on our very first date"_

Mayer begrudgingly sits, watching Sebastian pretend to drive one handed. He even leans back into it, probably enjoying it _way _too much. He sings, holding Mayer's hand, wiggling his fingers in the hold:

"_Is it cool if I hold your hand?"_

He shoots up and drags Mayer up with him, giving him a little twirl. Mayer giggles, gladly just going with wherever this is going. Sebastian is being really cute.

"_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

_Do you like my stupid hair?"_

Jumping back, Sebastian hurriedly grabs one of Trent's stupid scarves. Specifically he chose the stupid stripped one with a stupid looking purple and a stupid looking orange on it. He flings it around his neck, having a very heavy wrist:

"_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm just scared of what you think"_

He leans back on the wall, clutching his scarf like a southern woman who saw something indecent at church. He fans himself and Mayer may pee from laughing too hard.

"_You make me nervous so I really can't eat"_

Still trying to rile him up, Mayer pretends to vomit at song. He won't admit he likes it. There's no way Sebastian is going to let him win though. Mostly because he's asking for it, Sebastian in the same motion picks up his discarded pillow from the ground and whacks Mayer in the ass again with it:

"_Let's go  
Don't wait  
This nights almost over"_

Belly flopping on the bed, Mayer bounces up and takes the remaining pillow. He whips it back at Sebastian as he tries to get up against his attacks. They hit each other, but Sebastian stays very aware of himself so he doesn't hit Mayer too hard. He also keeps him from backing into the pointy edge of his desk or the door knob. Meanwhile, competitive Mayer holds nothing back.

"_Honest, let's make  
This night last forever  
Forever and ever  
Let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever  
Let's make this last forever"_

Feeling a stride in the guitar solo, Mayer drops his pillow and lunges for Sebastian. He throws him onto the bed, able to rip the pillow out of his hand from pure shock. Mayer snickers and Sebastian shakes his head, disgusted that he let that happen to him. Making him yelp, Sebastian toss Mayer on his side as he leaps up. Mayer sits up watching this charade go on:

"_When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time"_

Mayer knows fully that Sebastian didn't write this and these words are not aimed at him, but damn, is it hard not to blush.

"_I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room"_

Sebastian loses his ethics, allowing eye contact with Mayer for even a moment. The bubbling liquid gold gets him every time. He looks away, plopping his hand over Mayer's eyes:

"_Please don't look at me with those eyes"_

He drops down to his knees as Mayer tries to peak through his fingers.

"_Please don't hint that you're capable of lies"_

Sebastian's hand calmly slides over, cupping Mayer cheeks. Nervously, Mayer has to swallow. Attentively, he watches Sebastian from his lips to the lustful look in his eyes. He swallows again.

"_I dread the thought of our very first kiss"_

He begins to lean in.

"_A target that I'm probably gonna miss"_

Laughing at the lyrics, Mayer can't help but oblige. He takes Sebastian's shoulders into his hands and flips him on his back. Sebastian stops singing, being forced to laugh instead. Still, they play on:

"_Let's go  
Don't wait"_

When the laughing stops, the only thing left between them is a small open space. Mayer slides his hands down from his shoulders to his chest. He clenches the fabric, getting nervous again. No matter what, he's always being shocked or made anxious around Sebastian. Either way his heart is beating like crazy.

"_This nights almost over  
Honest, let's make  
This might last forever  
Forever and ever"_

Sebastian wants Mayer. It's not just because he's sexy and he likes being challenged by him and it's not just the way he looks in his clothes.

Mayer just makes him feel good.

"_Let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever  
Let's make this last forever"_

Taking a deep breath, Sebastian exhales a smile and wraps his arms around Mayer's waist in order to trap the young man in. Like this, from this angle, it's all up to Mayer. It's his choice.

It was his choice the first time too.

However, the first time wasn't as difficult right now. It's gotten more complicated. 

"_Let's go  
Don't wait  
This nights almost over"_

Letting his heart make the decision, Mayer feels himself compelled forward. He tilts his head, creeping to Sebastian's lips, his breath hitting the pink flesh before anything else can. He pauses, seeking assurance in Sebastian's eyes. They look so sincere.

Mayer kisses him.

"_Honest, let's make  
This might last forever  
Forever and ever  
Let's make this last forever…"_

**xXx**

_At least_, Mayer thinks, _some things worked out nicely_. Here he is, laying in bed with Sebastian. He doesn't really know when they ended up under the covers, but he's really thankful they did. Mayer is wearing the shirt, but his pants and underwear were taken by the ground.

What's nice about being under the covers is Sebastian's roommate who Mayer doesn't know is Trent came back without having to see his junk. Right now Trent is naively sleeping only knowing the dreams passing through his mind.

Mayer sleepily tries to keep his eyes open as he notices Sebastian's hand holding his own, which is strange. _I've heard of people spooning but holding hands while you sleep?Never._ Mayer thinks it is very odd.

He slips out of the hold and reaches on the ground for his boxers and a different pair of—hopefully—Sebastian's shorts because his own pants are way too far away and he doesn't know how light of a sleeper Trent is (and he kind of is).

Shimming into the clothes, Mayer sighs. His intention coming into Sebastian's room really was not to have sex with him. If anything, he was avoiding it. Well, isn't that just what happens when you invest into a plan?

Fuck it.

Almost annoyed, Mayer shakes Sebastian until he groans awake. "What is the time?" He asks like a distinguished gentleman that is drunk.

"Five-fourteen," Mayer chuckles softly.

Sebastian groans instantly and forces Mayer into a hug. Mayer groans this time as Sebastian squeezes tighter. "I really have to go," Mayer whines, struggling against the strong arms he can recall, "I have to shower and we still have school and-" He shoves Sebastian and straightens his arm, staring down at the half asleep brunette. "And I have to go before your roommate wakes up."

"Fine," Sebastian sighs before peaking out. Spotting Mayer, he flinches away and makes his most disgusted face, "Oh god."

"What?"

"How can you do that?"

"_What?_" Mayer rolls his eyes, knowing this guy is just stalling. He has to roll his eyes or he'll end up letting himself believe Sebastian is adorable. He can't do this to himself.

He peaks out from only one eye, meeting Mayer's champagne mixture. "How are you able to look this good in the morning?"

"Shut up," Mayer accidently snorts, playfully smacking Sebastian's face as he jumps out of bed. He quietly grabs his things. Sebastian melts back into his bed almost instantaneously. He leaves the room, the door making a whimper of a click.

Trent raises his brows, but doesn't open his eyes. He croaks, wondering if he's still dreaming, "Who was dat?"

"None-yah."

"_What?_"

"None-yah-business... Idiot."

Outside, Mayer finds the crisp air to wake him up quicker than coffee would. It puts a faster spring in his step towards his dorm. However, he doesn't know why, but Mayer just feels the need to run so he does. He feels he cannot stop, so he doesn't. He doesn't want to take time going up the stairs so no time was wasted. Hitting the door hard, he ignores the soreness in his shoulder and quickly opens the door in this strange haze.

He throws the door wide and with all that built up energy and force when he's stunned, Mayer has to stumble forward. There Nick and Jeff are, sleeping next to each other with the lamp still on. Mayer also notices the TV still tuned to the DVD menu for Despicable Me. It must be playing on a loop…

Mayer's chest tightens. He clutches the shirt's fabric, nipping a pinch of skin. He can't breathe. He exhales even if he had nothing to give, trying to gasp when he can't. Ducking out of the room, he leans back on the door, consequently closing it. Finally, he's able to gasp, only because of a cry.

Dropping to the ground, tears pour down his cheeks. He shudders in every tear and tries to breathe. Wailing, he drops his head on his knees and holds his head. He hopes to block the noise.

He wouldn't want anyone to hear him cry.

xXx

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jeff asks Mayer for the fifth time, just differently worded, but no matter how he puts it, it's still annoying the crap out of Mayer. Being he makes no effort to answer, Jeff keeps talking, "It's just, Nick did hit you with the door when he found you this morning."

They're walking to school from the dorms. Mayer woke up in the hallway and then made no effort to join the rest of the world in his Warbler sweater, messy hair and loafers. This is considered dressing like a slob at Dalton.

"You also don't have your glasses."

He also left his glasses in Sebastian's room.

And he can't tell Jeff that.

This would the world's shittiest "fuck my life" moment in Mayer's opinion.

"Hey baby," Nick smiles way too happily and Mayer gives up. He falls back, letting the lovey dovey couple hold hands. They swing their hands back and forth, playfully and the couple smiles at each other before they make a sweet little kiss. It's almost routine now with them. That's just how they greet each other.

_If you're gonna puke_, Mayer tells himself, _do it now_.

"Okay," Jeff opens with, "Since Warbler practice is every other day, we'll have to try again tomorrow."

"What about today after practice?"

"Like you're going to want to do anything after a Monday practice."

Nick's sigh is long as he tips his head back, "You make me sound so lazy."

"It doesn't just sound that way," Jeff shrugs high as he sucks in air.

Dead pan, Nick makes no effort to put in emotion, just staring at his boyfriend. "Is that how we're gonna play?"

Jeff copies him, "That's how we've been playing."

"Careful, I'll throw your momma in this."

"Oh, yeah?" Jeff raises his brows, challenging him. He unlocks hands with Nick and lets his arms rest a moment. Slowly, he opens his mouth when something catches his eyes. He points to nothing on Nick's shirt, "Ah Nick! I told you-"

"Huh?" Nick doesn't get it, but he does a second letter. In one quick move, Jeff flicks up Nick's nose and then speeds off. "You little!" Nick grumbles, getting fired up. He watches Jeff spin around, sticking his tongue out and he's ready. He runs for him, "Get back here!"

They leave Mayer in the dust.

**xXx**

Sebastian walks with his hands in pockets down the hallway. This isn't something he normally does. Honestly, when people walk with their hands in their pockets, Sebastian believes they're trying a little too hard and are over compensating cool because they have a tiny dick.

However that's _obviously_ not the reason he has his hands in his pockets now.

In his right pocket are Mayer's glasses. He found them this morning on his desk. Being he has perfect vision, he doesn't understand the inner workings of glasses and their expenses so he was too paranoid to put them in his bag in fear they would break. The only way he can believe they are safe is he has to hold them in his hand. Yet it might seem odd, him caring around a pair of glasses. It's something he can't explain (especially to Jeff), so they're hidden in his pocket.

Sometimes it scares Sebastian how clever he is.

"Wesley!" Sebastian calls, stretching his neck to see over the crowd forming in the Warbler room. He stands by the door, ignoring how much in the way he is.

Barely even noticing him, Wesley doesn't even look up from the stack of sheet music in front of him. He's too concerned with Regionals to be troubled about any real world tribulations. "Y-yes?" He does pull out just because of his polite nature.

"I have to do something! I'll be late."

Sebastian didn't even wait to listen for the answer, not that he would be able to hear Wesley's "Uh-huh."

Now to find Mayer, so here's a demonstration of Sebastian's thought process:

Mayer likes school. Mayer is a nerd. Nerds enjoy nerdy things. Books are nerdy. Books are kept in the library. Nerds hide in the library. Mayer is in the library.

He heads that way, rubbing his thumb against the glasses' lens. Every time he touches them he's reminded of Mayer and his many looks. It's the are-you-kidding-me-looks he makes that has Sebastian laughing out of nowhere to strangers. Sometimes something funny pops in your head and you can't help it.

Entering the library, he barely recognizes anyone. Maybe he knows some kids from the back of a class maybe, somewhere. Maybe he ignored a few kids in the hall once… well, he doesn't care that much to dwell on it. He continues on in his mission, searching around all the tables he can find until he runs out of them. He's at a loss.

"Hey you," Sebastian points towards a freckle faced guy with a ginger Jew fro, he calls him out on the couch he sits on. The mascot for Nerds jumps nervously in seat. It's like the point from Sebastian's god-like finger stole his soul. Sebastian gets that a lot, so he goes ahead and asks, "Have you seen a kid named Mayer anywhere?"

Nerdy guy is quiet. To Sebastian, it seems he has to process that question for a moment as he wonders if Sebastian is serious or not. One of his bushy eye brows are infiltrating Jew fro territory.

"Really?" He eventually asks.

"Yeah."

"Really? I mean, _really?_"

"_Yes_."

"_Why?_" He asks, really unable to comprehend it. He thinks Sebastian is messing with him. _I mean_, the Nerd thinks,_ why would a popular Warbler want to see a guy like Mayer? _

Over this game, Sebastian huffs and lifts his hands to emphasize his words. Aggravated, his voice is a little too loud in this environment when he snaps at the nerd, "Do you know where he is or not?"

Nerdy guy flinches, assuming he was going to get hit. Realizing there was no impact, he has enough strength to motion towards a hallway. Like a reflex, he can't help his stuttering, "H-he, uh i-is down th-th-th-th-"

"Spit it out!"

Scared witless, Nerdy guy shuts his eyes tight and nervously spouts in one breathe,"'."

Sebastian sighs and turns to the hallway. He walks by a few inspirational posters and gimmicks to get kids to read until he finds a whole new section of the library. As instructed, he travels to the very back, passing more shelves full of old moldy books and moldy nerds.

Finally, he finds Mayer as the other nerd said: one Mayer, two tables. He has a stack of books on one side and an even taller stack at his other. Smaller stacks are laid about at an arm's length. Papers lay unorganized to Sebastian's eye with sticky notes on everything. It's like he owns the library. Adorably, he has two different colored highlighters hanging out of his mouth and pencils resting on his ears.

_He's so serious,_ Sebastian thinks.

Silently, Sebastian tip toes over, able to hide himself from Mayer's view with the large stack of books. In a quick swoop, he slides into the chair across from Mayer, "Hey good-lookin'."

Literally, Mayer spits out his highlighters in surprise, making a strand of spit follow them. Burning red from being completely mortified, Mayer covers his mouth. Sebastian laughs it up, even whipping an imaginary tear, "that was a fantastic face you just made there."

"Fuck you," Mayer grumbles from behind his hand, now using it to mask his blush.

"Haha, sorry," he admits, reaching into his pocket, "I come in peace and with gifts." He presents the pair of glasses, holding a satisfied little smirk.

Mayer takes them, putting them on, "Thank you."

"You sound surprised."

"Sorry… I just didn't think you'd go out of your way to," He says, but suddenly stops. He notices how murky the world unexpectedly seems and he takes the glasses off.

That alarms Sebastian. His chest even clenches. Hesitantly, he questions, "Um, is something wrong with them? Did I mess them up?"

"Huh?" Mayer cocks his head, not really expecting that. He blinks a little, wondering what he means. He just says as he wipes little clockwise circles on the glasses with his sweater, "No. No. I just need to clean them." He smiles, realizing how amusing this is, "Don't worry Sebastian." He puts them back on, "You'll develop early wrinkles."

Sebastian isn't even going to acknowledge the fact Mayer said he worried, so he moves on to another order of business. "Alright, I didn't get to ask you last night," Sebastian leans over, resting his elbows on the table, "Did you like Blink-182?"

Giving him all his attention, Mayer closes the books in front of him as he shrugs, coyly, "I, uh liked the album, yeah."

Sebastian chuckles, "We did end up listening to all of it, didn't we?"

"Yeah," Mayer nods, laughing too, "First Date had to have been my favorite though…"

"Oh," Sebastian remembers now, "Speaking of dates, when are Jeff and Nick going on another date? I have a plan."

Why?

Why does it always have to come back to them? Why can't Mayer have a normal conversation with him? Like normal people do? There's a whole lot of "Whys," but there's not one he can ask aloud.

"Tomorrow," Mayer answered and says nothing more.

"Great," Sebastian grins, excitedly. "I've never been so happy they're going on a date, but I have a strategy to completely ruin them-"

This, this is exactly what Mayer doesn't want to talk about. He interrupts, speaking sternly, "Listen, I have to do this," he motions around his papers, "and you're kind of not helping and are really unneeded right now."

Slinking out of chair, Sebastian stands behind it. His piercing eyes peer down at Mayer, unwavering. He grows this sexy sideways smile, exuding a lustful memory, "That's not what you said last night. That's not what you said during _the entire_ Blink-182 album."

"Shut up!" Mayer spouts, dying inside and flustered outside, "go away!" He chucks a highlighter at Sebastian, who coos catching it. He, however, automatically remembers it was in Mayer's mouth.

He raises it as he holds the highlighter with only two fingers. He's inching away from it as if it's diseased, "Ugh, nasty." He tosses it back, obediently walking away, "That is unsanitary."

Feeling cocky, Mayer calls back, "That's not what you said last night!"

**xXx**

It's not creepy when you follow your crush and competition to their date.

It's not creepy when you watch your crush and competition on their date.

It would only be creepy if Sebastian was taking pictures… and he's not.

So there.

On a park bench across the street from a quaint little burger joint, Sebastian hides behind an Entertainment Weekly magazine in his espionage clothes: a black shirt, black dress pants, black fedora and black shades.

Being cool, Sebastian's buddy—not really though—comes side stepping over. He slowly joins Sebastian on the bench. Saying nothing, he just slides next to him. "So?" He brings up, still not even making so much as a glimpse towards Sebastian.

"So," Sebastian mumbles back, calmly. He watches Nick sit beside Jeff on the booth, which is ridiculous because everyone knows you're supposed to sit across from your date. He jumps back in the little to no conversation going on, "you'll do it?"

"You have ten bucks?"

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't."

"I see… because I will do it."

Sebastian smiles, "Great." He reaches into his pocket and lifts the lovely president Alexander Hamilton in the air. Sebastian rests his elbow on the bench, holding the bill straight up in the air. Moments go by. Annoyed, Sebastian wiggles his tired arm.

"Oh!" His friend spouts and takes the money.

Sebastian just paid him to put a good wad of hair in Nick's food.

And continuing that, for the next week and a half, Sebastian will traditionally ruin their dates. Never two dates are the same though. He's actually having fun seeing how creative he can get by paying a waitress to pretend to be a homophobe or when he just so happened to toss his gum in Nick's direction so it landed in his hair.

Tonight he really has out done all other plans. This will definitely set the couple over the edge. The past week and half he's been watching the boys grow testier and testier. They're like cats being lowered into water and are ready to lash out.

"Tell me," A voice surprises Sebastian. He's sitting at a table with only a vase of roses for his company. He's in the same garb, having washed it all after every use and later tonight will be the same. Requesting this seat, he's now able to watch Jeff and Nick with ease, but without being spotted. The voice asks of him, "Why is a handsome young man, such as yourself, all alone tonight?"

Wait. He knows this voice. As he's realizing it, Mayer walks around to the empty seat, grinning as he beams in his satisfaction.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asks, glimpsing at the boys. Hopefully they didn't notice him. His belly tightens imagining what they'd do if they found Sebastian here.

"I figured," Mayer shrugs, stifling his anxiousness, "you'd be bored being alone, especially since you've been going at it for a week." That was easier than admitting he just felt like seeing him.

Sebastian can't bitch at him when he's being so nice and that just makes the whole matter even more aggravating. When Mayer sits, Sebastian finally notices Mayer's somewhat odd appearance. He's wearing a baseball cap and a red Nike sweatshirt giving the good advice to 'Just do it' with the hood up.

Raising a brow, Sebastian questions him, "Why do you look like a hoodlum?"

Pulling at his sweater, Mayer examines himself. He thought he did a fine job. He explains to Sebastian, "I'm in disguise."

Instantly, Sebastian has to roll his eyes. "No, you should've dressed incognito! You need to be invisible. Look at you," he motions to the ridiculous attire, "you're so obvious."

"Please," Mayer snorts, "You're in all black in a perfectly lighted room. You're the one who stands out besides," He pouts, brooding a little as he shifts in his seat, "Disguises are way cooler than being incognito."

Sebastian knows he can't shake him now. He rubs his eyes, letting a long sigh slip. He motions a waitress over and mumbles under his breath, "At least you're not wearing a fake mustache."

A smile emerges from Mayer's lips again, "Now that would've been awesome. Let's do that next."

"In your dreams."

The waitress came over and Mayer ordered something very detailed and picky. Sebastian just said "same" so he wouldn't be distracted from watching Jeff and Nick. Thanking the woman, Mayer's eyes caught the serious expression in Sebastian's face. Curiously, he follows the green stare to the boys. They both obviously looked frustrated. Mayer watches a frustrated Jeff say something as he rubs his forehead and Nick then says something snippy back. Well, they're obviously not having a fun evening.

He sighs, sitting forward again "So, what's going on there?"

"I'm glad you asked," Sebastian sits up smugly on his high horse, "I asked their waiter to throw out their order. They've been waiting for more than an hour," he nods as if he's agreeing with himself, "It's amazing what a wink and a smile can achieve."

_That would explain it_, Mayer thinks. He shakes his head and makes a small smile, "You're a bad person Sebastian."

"Oh, this is nothing," Sebastian admits, feeling Mayer's disappointed tone effect him, "I used to be worse."

"I know," Mayer speaks up. Sebastian blinks, twisting a confused look on his face, which just causes confusion for Mayer. He asks, "Did you think it was a secret? We may go to an all guy's school, but we still gossip."

"If you already knew then…" Sebastian starts to say, but can't finish it aloud. He would ask, "Why have you stuck around?" Why would he, with all that knowledge? Sebastian feels the sudden urge to reach out and touch him, to stroke his face or hold his hand when he notices movement.

He blinks, throwing his eyes to Jeff and Nick. Brooding, they seem to be leaving. Neither of them is looking at each other and neither is saying a word. They just get up and leave.

"Well," Mayer is the first to speak, "I guess your plan worked again, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you satisfied?"

Thankfully Sebastian wasn't forced to answer when their food arrived. Still, sitting there, Sebastian can still feel the question being asked through his eyes. He knows he's not going to answer though.

To make matters worse for Jeff and Nick, they have to walk home. The bus they were planning to use won't come by for another thirty minutes and the boys think they've waited quite enough this evening. Besides, Nick wants to let off some steam. He hasn't felt so pissed off since he found out Jeff and Sebastian had fooled around back at camp and it's not just because of this service. His frustration has been building all week.

"Every single time," Nick grumbles. He cracks his knuckles, letting them pop and that stops him from punching something. He throws them down, realizing something. He shouts, hearing his anger echo through the street, "even when we don't go to a restaurant something bad happens!"

"I told you," Jeff mumbles, "all the gum is out of your hair."

"I'm being serious," Nick glares.

Talking this way, Jeff always feels awkward. If they're going to talk irritably, then Jeff doesn't want to say anything at all. This atmosphere creates a horrible tension that clenches up his heart. It's almost ominous. Something bad is going to happen.

_Joking,_ Nick thinks bitterly, _he's joking about this_. They can't manage to go on one date with each other and Jeff doesn't see the problem in that? That's just mind boggling to Nick.

He doesn't mean to let this slip, "Maybe we shouldn't be dating at all…"

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

_Fuckshitdammit!_

Why did he say that? Maybe Jeff didn't hear that. Maybe he said it too quietly and Jeff couldn't pick it up. _Stupid Nick_, he curses himself, _that was supposed to be a sarcastic inside thought. INSIDE THOUGHT GOD DAMMIT! _

"Are you serious?" Jeff glances at Nick. He can already feel it, the tears welling up in his eyes. He knows he's not going to cry, but his eyes still burn. Sadness is very unforgiving.

"No!" Nick spouts automatically. He doesn't want to lose Jeff. That thought has never crossed through his mind. Jeff is the world to him. "I didn't mean it!" He quickly says, forcing to face the heartbroken look in Jeff's stare. It hurts him. "I'm just tired and hungry! That's all!"

"But… but you still said it. You wouldn't have said it unless you were thinking it." Jeff rubs his face, wondering if he should allow himself to mix the newly found shame with misery. "Why do you do this Nick? You always run when things get hard."

"No I don't," Nick snorts sarcastically as he grows defensive.

"Yes you do."

"No. No I don't."

"Uh, yes, yes you do."

"I don't."

"You do-"

"Stop that!" Nick snaps, loudly. Knowing him and knowing Jeff that could have gone on for ages.

His brow furrowing, Jeff speaks calmly, "Don't get mad because I'm right."

At first, Nick was going to comment that he's not mad, however, when he thinks about it, he is. He's pissed more like it. He bites his lip and shakes his head. He shouldn't say it, but he can't help himself. "Okay, Jeff, why do you always do _that?_"

Jeff knows he's supposed to ask back. He doesn't want to, but he decides to humor Nick, rolling his eyes, "Do what?"

"You always think you're right."

"Oh?" Jeff lifts his hand, stopping. He stops in the middle of the sidewalk and can't hold back his bitterness, "So _you're_ right? Does that mean we shouldn't be together?"

A growl like groan rips from Nick's chest and up his throat. He stomps back to Jeff, having just noticed he stopped. He yells without meaning to, his emotions taking over, "That's not what I'm saying! And I already told you I didn't mean it! I took it back!"

"You can't take it back Nick! You said it! I heard it! You can't just make it go away because you want it to."

Nick pauses just studying Jeff until he can't look anymore. He starts to turn away, chuckling cynically, "I guess you're right then Jeff…"

He walks away and Jeff is too mad to stop him.

Sebastian is too confused to feel anything.

Mayer doesn't want to feel at all.

Turns out, no one is satisfied this night.

**xXx**

In the Warbler room, practice has stalled. There's a problem floating in the air, stunting everyone's creative juices. The problem, no one is talking about it. No one has even mentioned it, but they all know. They're not blind. They see Jeff and Nick on opposite sides of the room.

The only one not awkwardly shifting around or making meaningless conversation to lift the tense atmosphere is Thad. He's shoveling junk food down his throat. He's gone through three chip bags, two candy bars, a packet of donuts, and four honey buns.

Trent watches him disgusted he has to sit by him, "Don't you have any shame?"

"Shut up!" Thad snaps, crumbs flying out his mouth, "I haven't had an appetite since I moved in with Nick, so," He yells, "LAY OFF!"

"Hush!" Wesley snaps from the front.

Having missed all of this, Sebastian walks in nonchalantly. He glances around the room and finds Jeff beside himself on a couch in the center of the room. Steam literally shoots from his nose when he huffs.

"Oh, no," David sighs, growing discouraged. This situation may get worse before it gets better.

It takes a moment, but Trent sees what the trouble is. There's Sebastian going to sit down. "I hope he doesn't," Trent begs.

"He has the balls to," Thad grumbles worriedly from his stuffed mouth.

"And," David prolongs his announcement, matching Sebastian's journey from the door to the couch. "He did it," David drops as Sebastian did. He sat by Jeff. "I can't believe he did."

Rubbing his chin, Trent feels his belly make loops, "That's not going to bode over well."

As Nick huffs at the disgusting picture in his view, Thad loses his appetite again. "I don't think I want to be here when lightning strikes…"

Nick watches Sebastian nudge Jeff who has to bite down on his lips to stop a smile from forming. Sebastian sighs loudly, sinking deeper into the couch and into Jeff. Unleashing his smile, Jeff laughs and shoves Sebastian who snickers at a job well done.

"Oh, yeah," Thad agrees with himself, "This is definitely going to be bad."

Finally, Wesley stands up in the middle of his fellow senior members of the club. Behind the panel, he looks very official. He's meant to look this way. His eyes graze over the Warblers, studying them. He doesn't like what he sees, but now is the time for business. He starts the meeting, "Good afternoon everyone. Reginals is coming and with everyday that goes by, it's coming up faster. So, I asked everyone to prepare something. We're not calling this an audition for a solo, however this performance will be taken into account later."

_It's always Sebastian_, Nick thinks, _can't he just leave Jeff and me alone? _Knowing what he knows now and having learned from all their experiences, Sebastian has to have something to do with this. Maybe he needs to get punched in the other eye. That might set him straight.

"We just want to know how the team is shaping up," Wesley explains, "Especially since we all went to camp STARZ."

Resentfully, Nick jokes with himself, _I feel like I'm still at camp STARZ. _

Wesley asks, encouraging his team, "Would anyone like to volunteer to go-"

"Yeah, I'll go," Nick stands up.

The Warblers nervously glance at each other. They're not asking for an answer, just assurance everyone is ready for something to go down. By the look on everyone's faces:

It totally is.

Making his way to the front, Nick sticks his nose in the air. He gives Jeff the cold shoulder, explaining, "Sorry if this seems kind of thrown together. I came up with the arrangement last night." He looks at Sebastian now with a steady glare, "I was just so inspired last night…"

Whispering, Trent leans over to David, "Please tell me you feel like throwing up."

"I do," Thad answers instead, just as nervous, but with more in stomach. Trent and David simultaneously roll their eyes.

Some of the fellow Warblers from Nick's dorm start walking up. They sing the quick guitar and the sound of the drum splashing around. Few sing the background medleys that would sound pretty good if nobody knew the bitter intent it owns. The seven boys there simply stand behind Nick, head bobbing to the beat.

"This is here it goes again, isn't it?" Trent asks, "By ok go?"

"Mm hm," David hums, not wanting to interrupt. This is going to get intense and Trent feels the same way.

Nick sings quickly and sings hard. No one has ever seen him sing so intensely:

"_It could be ten, but then again, I can't remember half an hour since a quarter to four."_

Nick could be glaring at Jeff, but he wouldn't know. Jeff doesn't want to look at him. Singing this song is so petty, he can't stand it. He just rests his head on his knuckles, looking at the wall and tries not to look effected. Nick still sings on:

"_Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa, and you leave me with my jaw on the floor."_

"_Hey!_" Nick shouts and the Warbler stick out one leg, now bending their legs with the music. Everyone feels the excitement bubbling up.

"_Just when you think that you're in control,"_

All the Warblers behind Nick are getting into it. They can't help themselves as the pressure builds. They finger through their hair, feeling the music, and undoing their ties and blazers.

"_Just when you think that you've got a hold,  
just when you get on a roll."_

Instantly, at the change in the chorus, the other Warblers go crazy. Their movements are jerky and erratic as they seem to be dancing. There's meaning in these words for Nick. He thought he was done with all the drama. He thought the fights were over and all the arguments were replaced with closure, but look at them… they're going at it again.

He feels erratic too, jumping inside his skin. He makes big hand motions, really highlighting the crap around the situation.

"Ah, _here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
I should have known,  
should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, oh here it goes again."_

He notices Jeff's attention strayed from him. He walks around the other couch, standing across from the lovely set up Sebastian and Jeff have made together. He wants to look Sebastian straight in the eye when he sings this. He knows Sebastian is up to something, but Nick has become the type not to back down from a fight. If anything, he's become strong enough to run in, guns flying.

"_It starts out easy, something simple, something sleazy, something inching past the edge of the reserve."_

This actually amuses Sebastian. He likes a good fight and Nick has proved himself as a worthy adversary. However, Nick doesn't realize you can't win them all and it is definitely Sebastian's turn.

Jeff cannot see the humor in this.

"_Now through lines of the cheap venetian blinds your car is pulling off of the curb."_

"_Hey!" _Nick shouts again and the other Warblers are thrown into a craze again, building up that juicy moment.

"_Just when you think that you're in control_

_Just when you think that you've got a hold,  
just when you get on a roll"_

All the Warblers suddenly start representing the instruments they've replaced. They either play air guitar or the drums and if they're vocals, they take an air mike and sing into it like they mean it. Nick's motions are even fiercer in front of the only audience of two he really cares about.

"_Ah_, _here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
I should have known,  
should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, oh here it goes again!"_

The instrument solo begins and the seven Warblers can show their moves. It makes everyone almost forget the tension, cheering for their brothers. Some slide onto their side and spin around, doing the windmill and others have enough strength to actually summersault. Nick moves next to his chorus, but keeps his eye on Jeff and the blonde's eyes follow.

Jeff doesn't have to put up with this crap. This is being blown way out of proportion and the funny thing about it, Jeff was planning to apologize. He knows they were just worked up from the bad evening. He had thought Nick really didn't mean what he said… but he's too pissed off to listen to reason anymore.

He stands up. His friends watch anxiously as he makes his way towards the door. Just at the threshold, Nick's words stop him.

"_I guess there's got to be a break in the monotony, but Jesus, when it rains how it pours."_

More so than Nick, Jeff's irritation is keeping him here. He chews down on the inside of his cheek, debating if he should leave or not.

"_Throw on your clothes, the second side of Surfer Rosa, and you leave me…"_

Inclined, Jeff looks back, meeting Nick's eyes as he nods, _"yeah, you leave me."_

That's it.

Jeff walks to the front, standing a room's length from Nick. Jeff can dish it out just as harsh as he can. Jeff steps in and sings at Nick as he does the same:

"_Ah_, _here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again."_

Nobody really knows what to make of this, but the one thing they are sure of is this was not planned. The Warblers still go with it.

"_I should have known,  
should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again."_

They circle the room, keeping their distance. It hurts Jeff's throat to sing this way, but boy does it feel good to let it all out.

"_Oh here it goes_

_Oh here it goes_

_Oh here it goes again_

_I should've known!_

_I shouldn't known!_

_But here it goes again!"_

Ending up in the middle again, they're in a deadlock of wits. They march down the middle of the room, passing each other as they walk by. It keeps the other Warblers on the edge of their seats.

"_Oh here it! Oh here it! Oh here it! Oh here it! Oh here it goes!_

_I should've! I should've! I should've! I should've! I should've known!"_

They ended up trading places, glaring again in a battle of stares. Nick can't fathom why Jeff has to be so difficult and why he can't respect his feelings. In the meantime, Sebastian is focusing on Jeff who looks insanely sexy right now giving it to Nick and Jeff is certainly giving it to him good.

"_Oh, oh. Yeah, I should've known! Oh here it goes. Oh, oh here it goes again!"_

Jeff doesn't even wait for the music to stop when he starts barking at Nick. He stomps over to him, cutting through the room, "Jesus Nick! You are so ridiculous! We're a couple, but we're not the same person, we're going to have arguments! Don't be so shocked!"

"That is rich," Nick laughs sarcastically before his voice gets mean, "You're such a hypocrite. The second I opened my mouth you ripped my fucking head off!"

"Don't curse at me Nick. It doesn't make you sound more intelligent."

"Oh, thanks Jeff. Thanks, that's great."

All the Warblers sink deep into their seats out of fear. Mommy and Daddy are fighting and no one can pluck up the courage to stop it.

Nick says back as he crosses his arms, "Is this another thing that you're right about? Because you just have to be right, don't you?"

Jeff could just kill Nick. He can't bear how frustrating he's being. "No one is right here Nick! No one is right and no one is wrong!"

"Could you not yell at me?" Nick asks with a dark smile, "It doesn't make you look intelligent."

"I'm only yelling because you're yelling at me!"

_Technically_, Sebastian thinks, _Jeff did start the yelling_. He glances his head back around his neck to look at Wesley. He's rubbing his eyes back into his head, maybe pondering suicide, Sebastian doesn't really know. He does ask him though, "Shouldn't you stop this?"

Wesley rests his hands and sighs. "Pay attention to what I do Sebastian so you can handle this crap when you're up here." He walks around the panel and clears his throat. Stepping in-between the lover's quarrel, he shouts louder and more intense than they could ever dream.

Wesley lays down the law, "Stop it! Stop it! I don't know what's going on and it's not really any of my business, but when you bring it in here, then we're going to have some problems…" Stubbornly, Jeff and Nick don't look at each other and still keep their brows low and harsh. Wesley goes on, "I want you two to leave this room. Do what you have to do and I don't want either of you back in here until you've solved your problems."

Nick already makes for the door. Wesley frowns, not having finished with him yet, "Are we clear?"

Spinning around, Nick salutes him, backing out of the room "Yes sir."

"That wasn't necessary Nick!"

He looks to Jeff now, expecting a better response.

"Yes," Jeff mumbles and leaves the room too.

No one speaks, reflecting upon the situation and what just happened. Everyone has waited so long for Jeff and Nick to be together. It kills them that the two are having such a difficult time. If they could, they would take it all away… it's not that simple though.

Exhausted, Wesley hears his bed beckoning him. He slicks back his hair, trying to calm down and collect himself. Sometimes it sucks being the leader. He tells the Warblers, "Putting that little episode aside… that was actually pretty good, great job guys."

xXx

The next day rolls along and Mayer is at his locker. He can't say he's in a good mood. No, even that would be too much a luxury. He was up all night talking to Jeff and that guy needs a lot of consoling.

"Hey good lookin'," Sebastian slides in and leans on the locker next to his. Mayer jumps a little just like Sebastian wanted. He smiles, "Guess who's in a fantastic mood?"

"Hmm," Mayer looks up for the answer. He glances back down, smirking, "Satan?"

"Close, close," Sebastian nods.

"Then you?"

"Yes, me. I'm sure you've heard about how Jeff and Nick exploded at Warbler practice. Isn't it delicious?"

Mayer shakes his head and puts his books in his locker. He's trying to look at Sebastian less and less. It's not good for his health seeing him. "What are you going to do now?" He asks.

"He's going to his parent's house this weekend and I'll be there to send him off. We'll be alone and then I'll make my move."

That makes Mayer laugh, "You're move. What are we? In an eighties comedy?"

"Cute."

"Thank you."

Sebastian laughs a little, watching him. He's never been so comfortable with a person before. This feeling, this light happy little feeling Sebastian likes a lot. He just wants to bottle it up and carry it around with him all the time. Though, he could just keep Mayer around all the time…

That reminds him. He reaches into his pocket, "I almost forgot." Mayer waits, wondering what he's doing. Sebastian pulls out a scrap piece of paper out that looks to have come from some regular old notebook. Written in black ink is a ten digit number. Sebastian hands it to him, "I want to give you my number. I figured we could stop popping in on each other and actually schedule a get together."

_Get_ _together_, Sebastian has never said anything so lame in his life. He's kicking himself on the inside for it.

Mayer takes the paper with a small smile and nods. He wasn't prepared for this. He finds himself fumbling with the words, his heart beat is too loud and it's distracting, "Uh, y-yeah. Thanks, um, good ia-dea." He doesn't say how happy this makes him, how he suddenly feels excited.

Sebastian licks his lips, getting nervous. He scratches his neck and wonders if there was a cooler way to do that. It's too late now. He might as well stop while he's ahead. His actions are always questionable around Mayer. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," Mayer nods again.

"Text me."

"Yeah," Mayer says quickly, wishing he would just leave.

Finally, Sebastian walks off. Mayer watches him walk away, hating himself more and more as every second goes by…

He shakes his head, completely disappointed with himself, "If there's a prize for rotten judgment…" They have slept together, it's not like he hasn't screwed up already. He sighs, shutting his locker and rolling his eyes, "I guess I've already won that."

He steps away, staring at the number in contempt as he walks down the hallway, "No man is worth the aggravation." He's better than this. He knows better than this. Mayer has sworn up and down not to get all love drunk over a guy. He already has and that… well, it didn't turn out so great. Besides, he's crazy about someone else.

He can get pass these silly emotions. He crumbles up the paper and throws it in no real direction, "That's ancient history, been there, done that!"

Catching it one handed, David smiles. He's on the stairs with Trent, Thad and Wesley, though Mayer doesn't know this. He just raises a brow as all his fears are sung at him, especially in that know-it-all tone:

"_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you_"

They walk down the stairs, approaching Mayer. It's amazing to Mayer that no one but him is noticing this. Every student just walks by this spectacle. They sing:

"_Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it"_

Off the stairs, David unravels the number and wiggles it in the air. The closer they get the bigger the urge to run Mayer has. He's too stunned to run though, he just takes a nervous single step back.

"_We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of…"_

No. This can't be happening. This is so stupid. Mayer, in a huff, shakes his head and tries to escape down the hallway, escape from a lot of things. He notices they're following him and Mayer tries to explain to them. He yells, "No chance, no way! I won't say it!" He throws his hands in the air, done with it, "no, no."

The boys have gotten ahead of him and pretend to swoon. One by one, they lay back on the lockers romantically acting like old black and white movies stars that are about to faint or they fan themselves. All batting their eye lashes, teasing Mayer:

"_You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it? Uh-oh?"_

Mayer just barrels past them, completely rejecting the idea, "It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love!" He doesn't know how to make it anymore clear to them.

He's ended up in the lunchroom. He sees the visions of boys and catches himself looking for Sebastian. He shakes his head and leans against the cafeteria's threshold. "I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out." He smacks around his face, trying to snap out of it, "My head is screaming get a grip, girl!"

It's then he notices Jeff. He ended up running directly into Nick. Miserable, Jeff wants to say something, but Nick turns away, completely brushing him off. Jeff closes his eyes as if to hold back tears and runs right by Mayer who makes his observation, "Unless you're dying to cry your heart out…"

Over it, Mayer walks out. He hates these feelings. He didn't ask for them. He wasn't looking to get hurt. It just ends up this way. The four Warblers follow him closely as much as Mayer deplores it:

"_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling"_

Mayer plugs up his ears with his fingers, trying to stop them. It's not working:

"_Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up!"_

David jumps in front of him, still holding up that sheet. Mayer is stopped in his tracks, releasing his ears.

"_When ya gonna own up?"_

Mayer turns to walk around, but is just bombarded. He turns every which way, but they've circled him.

"_That ya got, got, got it bad" _

"Whoa!" Mayer laughs, pretending he has no idea what they're talking about. He breaks through the circle, trying to keep his head held high. "No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no!" They must think he's crazy or just plain stupid, trying to get him to admit to something like that.

"_Give up or give in"_

Stopping again, Mayer finds himself staring at a picture of Sebastian from a performance he's guessing. He's standing in the middle with that little smirk on his mouth while he's singing. David sings, dangling the number in front of his face:

"_Check the grin you're in love"_

Mayer didn't even notice. He quickly frowns, "This scene won't play!" He looks at them and makes it very clear, "I won't say I'm in love-"

He can yell all he wants, they can sing louder. They over power him:

"_You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love!"_

He bumps shoulder with David as he's rushing to get away again, "You're way off base! I won't say it!" Seeing they're still following him, Mayer flips them the bird and growls, "Get off my case!" They grab his arms and begin dragging him through the hallway. Still, he shouts, "I won't say it!"

"_Girl, don't be proud"_

They toss him in front of a classroom. Calmly, Mayer walks towards it.

"_It's O.K. you're in love…"_

Mayer peers inside, seeing Sebastian reading a book. He looks so calm like there are no problems in their lives. David slides the piece of paper in Mayer's hand and suddenly they're all gone.

Looking at the paper, Mayer smiles and his heart flutters. He sings quietly, quiet enough to not sound wretched. It's actually kind of sweet:

"_At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love…"_

xXx

And this marks the end of another chapter. Siiiiiiiggghhh. I had a lot of fun with this one. Even their fighting was somehow comical to me. That might be bad. Lol.

Also, I have the rest of the fic planned out perfectly and my one regret is I never got the chance to make Sebastian sing "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. I feel like that was his fight song/ theme song through both these fanfictions. Sometimes I just like imagining it :D

Hopefully, the fighting isn't too much. The drama isn't even finished yet.

I find that authors are just bad people. I am a bad person and can't help myself. I would do my maniacal laugh, but I feel as if I use it to much.

Please comment to donate to the charity. This charity sponsors the author's ego and it really likes to be judged by people over the internet.

Thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4: After I Kiss You

**Author's Note. **

Here we go, after this there are only two chapters left. Like I said, this is a relatively short fic.

I do want to say after reading some of the comments that when writing a fanfiction, a person needs to stay at least a little true to the characters and in Glee Sebastian is an evil asshole. I'm sorry. He was. I only able to make him likeable because the last time we saw him on the show, he said he's changed. STILL, he is not a very good guy so of course he's going to be underhanded and do mean things. That's just who his character is.

Besides, I can't write a fic made completely out of fluff. Bad things happen. If they didn't, stories wouldn't be interesting. There always needs to be a balance between good things that happen and bad. I learned that from being obsessed with Soap Operas.

That's all.

**Now the segment in which comments are discussed: **

**Spice of Life: **Aw, I'm sorry. I can see where you're coming from and I agree. I do think I messed up there. I probably never planned Mayer to tell Jeff because he didn't want to stop talking to Sebastian. Maybe. That's just off the top of my head so I'm not sure.  
Let me just say, things like this always get worse before they get better and we just went through the worst part.

**perfectlyODD: **Hahaha, well yeah, he didn't exactly do something you're supposed to like. Lol. I agree, Nick is better looking when he's singing into people's earlobes. And Mayer, I'd just want him for his glasses. They're deliciously nerdy ;3 Thank you! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**sskarlettbamf**: Yes! Good! I want you to be torn! Mission accomplished. I really did have a goal to make the shipping questionable through the entire fic and the one before. Aaaaawwww, I'm sorry you cried (even though it makes me happy), especially because you were in public. If it makes you feel better I once cried during Spanish class because we were watching Toy Story 3 and everyone noticed.

**NiffLoverBoy: **I already told you this, but I am sorry I messed up your brain! We did talk, but I love your comment so much I have to thank you again. Lol. Thaaaaaannnnnkkk yooooouuu!

**Janeiina: **:) :) :) Thank you so much, that's really sweet. And I'm so happy you mentioned the Hercules song! I was so excited about it! I'm glad you appreciated it! Also, you are just awesome and I love being cut from the same cloth as you, xoxoxo to you too

Sorry there's only one song, or if you don't like songs, then good news:

We only got the one :D

**Set List: **

_Teach Me How Love Goes _by Kris Allen

And now, READ:

**Chapter Four: After I Kiss You**

The mornings lately have grown colder. Jeff was forced to wear a jacket this Saturday morning. Normally Mayer would nag him into it, but he was sleeping so soundly. What he did notice though was Mayer had something clutched inside his hand. It looked like a piece of paper, but Jeff was too nervous to take it and sneak a peek.

Besides, Sebastian is with him this morning to send him off. He sits beside him on the curb outside of Dalton. Sebastian has his own version of bed head, which just means a few strands of hair are sticking up from the back of his head. He matches Jeff in way of a light jacket and pants, except he doesn't have a backpack on.

It's nice being with Sebastian. Jeff always feels calm with him. They don't fight and they never have any problems. He's like the security blanket he can't sleep at night without.

The road before them is silent and lifeless. Not even a lonely leaf rolls by.

Jeff releases an exasperating sigh, dropping his head on Sebastian's shoulder. It surprises him, but seeing him there makes Sebastian smile. "Are you going home because of your fight with Nick?"

"Yeah… but if my mom asks I really just wanna go home," He jokes, "No other reason."

"What did he say?" Sebastian pries purposely. He is curious, but at the same time, he also wants to keep the wound fresh. "To make you so upset," he makes clear.

Jeff swallows. His anxieties caused his throat to go dry. His spit feels scratchy as it slithers down. He's not comfortable talking to Sebastian about this. He can't guess how Sebastian would react if he knew, after what happened between them during the summer and how Sebastian ended up… feeling.

"Wow," Sebastian chuckles, "you're sure taking a long pause."

Lifting up from Sebastian's shoulder, Jeff shakes his head, "It's just not a big deal. He didn't mean it. We really are just over doing things, so it's no big deal." He's rambling.

Sebastian can recognize that.

He grows serious and insists disregarding anything to do with reservation, "But, what did he say?" He reaches out, touching Jeff's arm. It gifts him the attention of the blonde's deep brown eyes. He pushes more, "Really."

"Just that," he strings out each word, leaving nervous breathes between every word, "maybe. we. shouldn't. be. dating. at. all…"

"You're kidding," Sebastian scoffs, an angry twitch pinching his nerves.

"But, but," Jeff tries to stands up for Nick, his heart aching for his boyfriend, "he really didn't mean it."

"He said it though."

"Yeah."

"So he had to have been thinking about it."

There Jeff sits speechless against the same argument he made.

Inside, Sebastian has to convince himself to say something. He's not afraid of anything he understands that's why it's so hard to actually admit how he feels. It's so much easier to be dirty and underhanded… it's what is expected of him, right?

Then, there's Mayer's voice. Yeah, it's bitching at him, but for a good cause, "_You think you're the exception to the rule and you can't date just because you're hot. You're wired to think you have to sleep around, but you don't…"_

Mayer_. _

Holding Mayer in his heart, Sebastian tightens his hold on Jeff. He's been holding onto to Jeff all this time and it's about time for more, "Jeff, if I had the privilege of being your boyfriend," He tells him in complete seriousness. There isn't even the question of him joking, "I _would have never_ said that. Something that shameful would never have even crossed my mind."

Jeff's heart starts pounding at his ears and is knocking against his chest. It just wants to leap out through his skin. It weakens him when he's never been good with anxiety in the first place. He whispers, lost in the moment, "I believe you…"

He can't wait.

He doesn't test the waters.

He doesn't ask.

Making his own groundbreaking gesture, Sebastian dives in and kisses Jeff. Before thinking, he places his free hand on Jeff's cheek, keeping him there. The seconds meander by as time seems to take it's time, effected by the world-shattering action.

Gasping against his lips, Jeff becomes frozen. He shuts his eyes and stops another thought from entering his mind. Not right now, but after this moment, he'll want to know. He wants to know how he feels from all corners. He'll even kiss Mayer, David, Wesley, and Trent if it clears any questions fighting around in his skull.

No more doubt.

Sebastian kisses him once more, and then drops his forehead against Jeff's blonde bangs. Jeff keeps his eyes closed, still holding it all in.

"I should go," Sebastian said, losing the fight in his nerves. All these reservations surface within him and he wonders if anything he's done has been right. It suddenly hits him. He hasn't done a good thing here.

Jeff makes a heavy nod.

He doesn't analyze anything. Sebastian gets up and leaves. He holds onto nothing for a while. He's not ready for anything yet.

Finally, Jeff opens his eyes and can appreciate the absence of an audience.

That… that was different. At some point, he imagined he was going to feel how desperate Sebastian felt or any form of passion, yet it was lacking. Something in that kiss was forced. He didn't mean it, or maybe Jeff is just thinking about himself…

Loudly, as loud as he can and then louder than that, Jeff yells. He says nothing and uses no words, he just screams as if he really was on a rollercoaster and it isn't so metaphoric.

Because of his psychotic fit, Jeff almost missed a car's honk. He perks up, hopefully. The black suburban he recognizes as his mother's comes rolling up. He stands up, backing off from the curb. The passenger side window slides down and his mother's voice pours out, "Hey honey! I'm so happy to see you!"

A smile curls on his lips and he grabs his bag. He throws it in the back seat and quickly climbs into the car. "I was really excited you called," She said with that wide smile of hers. They're forty minutes away, so there was no reason for her to get dressed. Still in her yoga pants, her twilight T-shirt with Jacob on it, and make-up less face, she still manages to look like an angel. Her hair is draped over her right shoulder for only moment before she feels the need to move it to the other side. "Oh, but now we don't know what to do with you."

"I don't either mom…"

xXx

Flipping his cell phone from open to close, Sebastian is waiting. He's waiting to get excited or to suddenly be thrust into a world of happiness. He's waiting for the rainbows to fly out his ass and the sparkles to surround his head. At the very least, you'd think, after finally kissing Jeff he'd be a little thrilled.

He flips the phone open.

He should be writing his declaration of love speech right now.

He flips the phone closed.

He needs to be preparing for the fight he's going to have against Nick after Jeff dumps him and decides to start dating him.

He flips the phone open.

He would do all those things he had the drive. The battery on his phone blinks, asking to be charged, but Sebastian just closes it again and sets the thing next to him. A sigh leaves his lips with the thought, _what am I waiting for?_ He lays on a picnic table in one of Dalton's many courtyards. The sky is absent this morning, covered by a very sickly gray.

The phone begins to vibrate. He doesn't feel like answering, thinking there's no one out there he actually wants to talk to. Sebastian drops his head. The number flashes and he doesn't recognize it. He suddenly rememebers.

Shooting up, he grabs the phone. Okay, there is one person's opinion he does care about. He's disappointed, realizing it's only a text:

**Uh, it's Mayer and I now remember how much I hate texting. I thank you…**

**I was just wondering if you made your "swoop" yet.**

**Are you satisfied now? **

Closing the phone, he has an answer. He realizes he just needs the right question. Sebastian didn't feel anything. That kiss lacked everything: a spark, warmth, something sweet and he was absent of that need to actually want to keep kissing Jeff. The only thing he felt was satisfaction, but why?

He ends up bothering his phone again, pondering into the unhelpful sky.

Sebastian suddenly wonders if it ended up being about the chase and he lost sight of what he was chasing for…

He's certainly conceded enough to do this shit.

_This is what pure regret is, huh? Well… it fucking blows. _

**xXx**

"Do you have to do that?" Nick asks, his patience having taken a vacation, irritation has taken its spot and is completely consuming him. He's left his dignity at the door and lost his care for human decency somewhere along the way. His hair sticks up in places they never had before, but that's probably because he hasn't showered or brushed his hair since his fight with Jeff. Nor has he changed out of his sad time black sweat pants and a batman T-shirt, mostly because they mask the mountains of crumbs and lakes of stains all over his person.

Thad looks up and pauses just before dipping his fingers inside a Doritos bag. "Do what?" He asks.

"Chew."

Frowning, Thad's whole demeanor droops. _Now that wasn't very nice_. He sets his chips to the side, standing from his bed. He stalks closer to Nick as he finishes up another hour of his nonstop covenant killing spree on Halo.

"Nick," Thad begins with a forced pleasant tone. He talks to him the same way he talks to his little brother when he's being a complete poop face. "You seem upset…"

"Do you have to do that too?" Nick asks, no longer able to blink. He answers his own question, "_Talk_."

Dismissing his attitude, Nick tries harder to keep his smile up, "Nick, how long have we known each other?"

Nick plays along just because he wants Thad to go away. The sooner the better, even if that means he must interact with the real world. He cynically shakes his head, knowing Thad is patronizing him, "I don't know, since freshman year."

"Exactly, and in that time, when have we ever had a serious talk?"

"Um, never…"

"Right again." He bends down to Nick's level. He takes his shoulder and shakes them once, emphasizing his seriousness, "So I'm going to go find someone _who can_ talk to you."

Rolling his eyes, Nick doesn't even notice Thad leaving the room.

Good. It's easier wallow in self pity when you're alone. He hasn't even gotten to the self loathing and ice cream eating part yet.

He certainly got there though.

After Thad finally found Wesley (who thinks this is completely unnecessary), David and Trent, they discovered Nick in his lowest state. He lies sideways on the bed, on his chest with his butt sticking up. He rests one cheek on the bed so he can shovel in the cookie dough ice cream into his mouth. He's hugging the tub, looking into the distance with such sad sorrow.

"Still think this is completely unnecessary?" Thad asks of Wesley.

Wesley grimaces.

Never acknowledging their existence or even making the effort to glimpse at them, Nick doesn't notice the boys taking seat at his bed side. They study him like a scientist does to his specimen. Trent speaks behind his folded fingers, "This is serious."

"How should we handle this?" Thad asks, stroking his imaginary chin hair.

"Mostly, cause he's freaking me out, I think he needs to snap at of it," David infers as he crosses his arms and cocks his head, "It's best to be blunt about it. Ready a zillion grams of 'C'mon bitch, get real'"

"Yes, Doctor D," Trent nods.

"Thank you, nurse Trent."

"Can we be serious?" Wesley sighs, not having moved from the door. He's not in tuned to their ridiculousness. He's not the type to play around like this.

Motioning to Wesley, Trent announces, "The tough medicine is ready. Time to work your magic Wes."

He would be the one to do it. Rolling his eyes, Wesley drops his shoulders and storms over. He snatches the ice-cream away from Nick and from his reaction, Wesley might as well have taken his stuffed bear because he's acting like a three year old. Nick whines, "Th-that's mine! I need it!"

"Shut up and listen," Wesley silences him. He doesn't have time for this. He has dozens of jobs and hundreds of important things to do and this doesn't hit either category. "This is completely unnecessary," He scolds Nick, even though he pouted and turned away. "Just stop fighting with each other. Stop it and you'll solve everything."

"Just stop fighting?" Nick snorts, sitting up with the hair on the side of his head folded up, "Just like that?"

"Yes. Stop yelling at each other and stop you're mean little bickering, so you can actually talk to each other..." Wesley adjusts his tone and tries to educate Nick in a calmer manner, "I've known you two a while and I know you two haven't dated much in that time, so of course you're not going to get everything right. You're young and you still have a lot of time to learn." He sets the ice cream down, and then takes a seat on the bed, "Weren't you two fighting earlier, for the same reason?"

"I don't think so?" Nick questions, already assuming he's wrong.

Wesley gives him that exact 'c'mon bitch, get real' look he needed. Wesley exhales sharply, which comes close to a growl. He tell Nick, "You're just not communicating to each other. That's the problem."

"Ah…"

It was that easy, huh?

Chuckling, Wesley shakes his head and rests on the bed. He's going to miss this, helping all the Warblers out, but if he leaves and they've learned something that's all he can really ask for. He tries to be kind, "It's going to be okay. All you've done together and what you've done for each other is not going to go wasted…"

Nick nods.

"Great. Now go shower because just looking at you, I've already contracted several harmful diseases."

In a blink, Nick is pulled back to reality. He glances down at himself and is horrified, "Ugh, oh my god." He stands up, lifting his arms. He doesn't even want to touch himself, "uh, thanks guys." He nods and smiles at Wesley, "really."

He shuffles out of the room and all the other guys look to Wesley, adoringly. Their faces make Wesley grimace again. "Wesley," Trent sighs merrily, "You're going to make a really nice mommy."

He won't miss this though.

"Fuck off," he tells them and means it.

**xXx**

Jeff's mom steps into the living room in a huff. It's a small living room, but there's a much larger one downstairs. This room is mostly used for gaming and hanging out with friends. There's two faux leather couches facing each other and a good sized T.V at their side. It sits on a shelf where thousands of DVDs live. The rest of the room is covered in—probably—Katie's crap that she's left behind and his Dad's old stuff he can't get rid of.

She throws her hands in the air, signaling her brutal defeat. "You're sister," she says and suddenly Katie is _Jeff's_ sister. "I don' understand her. When we're out, she's on her phone using the internet and then when we come home, she sits in front of the internet. I told her to take a break and she looked at me like I was crazy."

"I know," Jeff agreed, "She just texted me about it."

She doesn't even need to explain how much that bothers her. She just moves her hair to the other shoulder and sits on the couch across from Jeff who's lounging.

It's the evening now after a day at the movies and some shopping. Jeff's dad is making dinner like usual. His mother is too flustered about messing something up to make anything at all.

This text from Sebastian is all Jeff can look at:

**I need to see you. **

Nothing comes to mind though. He doesn't know what to do. Their kiss just added unneeded complications into his pile of troubles. He really didn't need this on top of everything.

"You can tell me what's wrong," His mother suddenly said. He looks up to face that warm motherly smile, even if her eyes give away those nerves. "We're all alone now. It's just me and you."

He wants to tell her, but he would end up being forced to explain something else… she's a worrier. Her day isn't done unless she's worried. The sad part is, she doesn't know what she should be worrying about… no, Jeff knows she'd be less concerned and happier knowing Jeff is happy with who he is and his life.

Still, the thought of telling her makes his throat swell and stomach ache.

She loves him so much though and those eyes staring at him are so encouraging. However, lots of parents love their kids and then suddenly stop loving them. His mom, Jeff believes, isn't the type. No matter what wrong thing he's ever done, his mother always told him she would love him no matter what and being gay, there's nothing wrong with that at all…

"It's a…" Jeff starts, readying him. He sits up, folding his hands on his lap. It calms him when he has something to bother with. He rubs each finger, moving to the next hand and then back again. "A relationship problem," is all he can admit at first.

"Really?" She blinks, "It must be hard finding someone outside of an all boy's school, or is that the problem?"

"No, no…" He gulps, trying to push the sensation of puking back down. He's starting to rub his fingers raw. "It is someone from school."

Pausing, he does not look at her. He can identify the confusion seeping out of her, but she's too nervous to ask. She's waiting for an answer though. He breathes harder, wanting to just say it. He should just say it. Say it and get it over with.

"Because I'm gay."

There it is.

He can't take it back.

She heard it. She makes a sharp intake of air. Jeff snaps up, watching her eyes water up. He's thrown into a panic, he can't feel his arms and it's hard to breathe, but he has to explain to her, "But I haven't changed at all! I'm still the same Jeff you had fun with all day and honestly, I love Nick. You know, Nick, I just love him so much and I've never been so happy."

He opens his mouth to say more, but all her emotions overwhelm the room. She's looking away and has her fingers over her lips. She only lifts them to speak, "How…" her breathe shudders as she begins to cry, "How long have you known?"

Jeff's eyes are glued to the tears falling down her cheeks. He's starting to cry too. He wipes off his eyes before any of his sadness could pour out, "I don't know… I've always wondered, but I guess it was the end of my freshman year that I knew."

"I'm so sorry," She shakes her head, the hand on her mouth trembling.

"No. No mom," he tries to get through to her as he scoots up in his seat, "There's nothing wrong with being gay."

"I," she hiccups from crying, which sounds more like a mouse's high pitched gasp, "I know" _hiccup_ "that. I just feel so" _hiccup_ "horrible that I didn't make you" _hiccup_ "feel safe enough" _hiccup_ "to tell me sooner!" She wails an even louder cry, dropping into her hands. Jeff can barely hear the rest from behind them, "I'm so sorry you've had to keep this to yourself this whole time!"

"Oh, mom," Jeff sighs, letting himself cry. He can't contain it anymore. The tears run down his face, passing his wide smile. He gets up, going right to her. He has to hug his mom. He takes her by the hands and holds her. She buries his tears and cries against his neck. He strokes her hair, feeling bad for crying on it, "D-don't feel bad. You are more wonderful…" he sniffles, wanting to say this right, "Than I could have ever hoped for."

"I love you so much!" His mom wails.

"I love you," he squeezes her tighter. His whole world has been lifted.

"What is going on here? I heard crying," No one but Jeff's father steps through the door. He's a tall man, very close to bending down in order to enter the room. He has thin metal glasses and is the kind of guy that wears sweat pants and a nice collared shirt at the same time.

He blinks, finding he was right. Jeff steps back from his mom, still holding her. He forgot about his dad, maybe because the thought of telling him made him even more nervous. "Uh, dad I uh," is all he can produce.

Mom has him covered, still crying her eyes out, "Oh dear! Jeff is gay!"

"What?" His father gasps, instantly broken by the news. His eyes grow so sad, it crushes Jeff's happy little moment. "And you just told your mom?" He's trying to sound stronger.

"Y-yes," Jeff almost whispered, nervously. He adds, "sir" just in case.

He takes off his glasses. "You didn't want to tell me too," surprisingly, he's crying too. His bottom lip trembles and he tries to speak, "D-did I do something to make you think I," he makes that sharp intake of breathe his mom made earlier, "don't support you? I'm so sorry!"

He comes barreling over, squashing Jeff in a hug, "I mean, I love you son, no matter what!" He's stuck in an unbreakable emotional sandwich between his parents.

"Guys," Jeff whines, almost feeling embarrassed by all of this.

His mother even yells, "KATIE GET IN HERE! JEFF IS A HOMOSEXUAL!"

"I KNEW IT!" Katie is heard shouting back.

Jeff doesn't really understand how things ended up this way, though he does realize that he gets his cry baby tear ducts from _both_ of his parents. Nevertheless, it feels really nice inside this hug. He melts into it, letting it all take him back to the sense of wonder fluttering around inside him.

When the time felt right, his dad broke away first. He put his glasses back on and gulped some air back into his lungs. "Forget spaghetti. I'm going out to get something special." He starts backing away towards the door, "Sushi and, and some rainbow sherbet." He turns around but stops at the door way. With a smile, he looks back at his son, "I'm so proud of you…"

"Thanks dad," Jeff says as he imprints those beautiful words into his head. He never wants to forget that.

His mom still has to get one last squeeze in before her little heart is satisfied. She sighs, backing away as she wipes away the tears. She notices the black sludge on her fingers. It makes her laugh, "Oh, no, my mascara!"

She sighs out the rest of her laugh before sitting on the couch. Patting the seat beside her, she's motioning him to sit, "Well, you haven't told me about your problem."

Jeff sits next to her and she starts fixing her hair. She places hair on both shoulders. It makes Jeff wonder if that means she's feeling perfectly balanced. "Does this have to do with Nick?" She guesses.

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh," She clenches her jaw back, sucking air through her teeth. She still tries to be compassionate, touching his hand, "Is he straight?"

"No, no" Jeff chuckles, "We're dating-"

His mother squeals, "I'm so happy for you! Since when!"

"The summer," Jeff blushes and fixes is hair to the side. He sees why his mom does it. "We started dating at camp."

"That's so romantic," She smiles and thinks back to her summers with Jeff's father when they were this same young age. They worked at his father's food stand at the park. Those hot days and then when the days become too boring to bare were some of the best days of her life. Jeff's father was always good at being wonderful for no reason. Still is the expert.

"Then," She blinks, snapping out of it, "What's the problem?"

"We've been… bickering," Jeff tries to say as if that were it. He sees a glimpse of his mother's unswayable look. He admits, "Okay, we've been fighting and that seems to be all we can do lately… well, ever since we've gotten back from camp."

Tilting her head, Jeff's mom studies him. He looks so disappointed, which is strange because he hasn't mentioned anything that's let him down. "Oh," she understands, "You think you guys just had some summer fling and it's over, huh?"

"Am I that obvious?" Jeff asks her.

"Honey," she starts, scooting up in her seat. "The first thing you said after saying you're gay was how much you love Nick. It was the first place your mind went to. I have no doubt in my mind your love is real."

He didn't even realize it. If Jeff does think about it, Nick is the best part about being gay… He explains to his mom, "Thank you." And yet, all his anxieties do not waver. He knows why too. "But," He says, hesitantly. This isn't exactly the ideal thing you want to tell your parent, "There's this other guy, Sebastian, who I did have a fling with before I got together with Nick. Before you picked me up," Jeff looks up, avoiding all eye contact, "He kissed me and I didn't stop him."

"Okay," His mother mumbles. She's stalling for time to think. She's not exactly proud of this new information, but she's promised to love her children no matter what wrong they've done. She just really likes Nick and thinks he might want children in the future. Even if her son is gay doesn't mean she can't have grandchildren later. No, no, no this isn't important right now.

"Did you like it?" She shrugs, believing that's a good place to start.

He doesn't think. Jeff just says the exact first thing that pops inside his head, "No… but it was different, like he didn't even like it."

"It sounds like you're more worried about him and his well being, rather than you two getting together."

Smiling, Jeff nods quietly. "I should talk to him."

"I think that's a good idea."

He stands up and bends down to hug his mom one more time. She pats his back and watches her little rock star leave the room. She sighs and melts deeper into the couch, reflecting on a job well done. She's done good… very good.

Stepping outside into the hallway, Jeff hopes to call Sebastian before dinner. He walks by the stairs, almost missing Katie sitting a few steps down. She's much like him with her big brown eyes and light blonde hair. She has it up in a messy bun that sort of look like a mushroom sitting on her head. While wearing sophie shorts, she contrasts it by wearing a heavy sweat shirt.

Looking up from her iphone, Katie tells her brother, out of the blue, "Pick Sebastian. He's hotter."

"What?" Jeff snorts, taken back a bit. He back tracks and sits on top of the stairs, asking her, "How do you know what Sebastian looks like?"

"He was the soloist last year, right?" She asks, even though she knows she's right and it's not like she wants to be answered anyways. She just starts running her mouth, guns loaded, "He was sexy, pick him. Besides, Nick is so short. Doesn't that bother you?"

Cheeks burning, Jeff's mind starts running in circles. He doesn't know what's happening right now. Flustered, he shakes his head and stumbles with the words, "Height has nothing to do with it."

"Are you the pitcher or the catcher?"

She's completely straight faced. Jeff can't handle this. He shakes his head again, standing up, "I really don't want to talk about this."

Quickly, she hurries to her feet and tries chasing after him, still shooting off her mouth, "Are you top or bottom? I mean you're taller so that makes me think you're a top, but you're such a wimp you have to be the bottom."

He was so close to going into his room, but he has to stop. He turns to her sternly in hopes to stop her, "I am not a wimp." He's sick of hearing that. After all he's been through, Jeff could stand to get a little credit.

"Yes you are," Katie snorts, very matter-of-factly, "You're scared of everything, even now, you're scared. You kissed Sebastian because you hit a rough patch and that scares you. Relationships are hard though and you can't expect everything to be easy. All the good relationships come with hardships, I should know. I read fanfiction."

Jeff doesn't really know what that means, but he appreciates all the stuff before that. Yeah, it was a little harsh. If it wasn't, Jeff wouldn't know who he was speaking to. "Thank you," Jeff sighs and forces her into a hug.

"Don't be gross!" She groans and squirms out of his hold, making an instant run for it. She runs into the second living room, unknowingly stumbling into what she would call her mother's gross tank of emotion.

"Honey c'mere!" Their mother blubbers sweetly, appearing to be crying again.

"_Oh my god_," Katie groans again. It also sounds like there's an eye roll in there somewhere.

Jeff steps into is room and goes to check his phone, when it begins to ring. He received a call from Mayer. Without Mayer knowing, this phone call would cause another phone call hours later to Sebastian.

"Hello?" Sebastian answers, still outside. He's been walking around all day, striking up conversation with the random Warblers who walk by, even if he's never spoken to them before. Truthfully, most of the day he was meandering around Jeff's and Mayer's dorm, wondering if he'd run into one of them (he forgot to ask when Jeff was coming back).

"Hey, it's Jeff," Jeff said on other line. He sounds quiet and that makes Sebastian assume he's nervous, "I need to see you. Let's get together tomorrow at that diner, the one with all the pie at seven."

"Wow, you're very direct," Sebastian is surprised. Normally he would find the roundabout way of asking for something. He's very clear on what he wants. Sebastian just wonders if it's him… _I need to see you_, he said. Finally, he comes up with, "okay. I'll see you then."

"Great," Jeff keeps things short, "Until then."

What Jeff didn't know is that phone call lead to a text message from Sebastian to Trent the very next day. He told him:

**I'll be at the pie diner with Jeff tonight**

**Sign me in at curfew. Don't wait up**

Trent really thought nothing of it. He has no reason to be seriously thinking about anything. Nothing is plaguing him. Mayer on the other hand keeps replaying his phone call to Jeff. He wonders if he made a mistake and a mistake to whom? Jeff? Nick? Or, did he just set himself up?

Without even knowing Mayer is in the same room with the Warblers: Trent, Thad, and David. They're in the South dorm's common room. Mayer wanted to be here if he could find the chance to see Sebastian. Without realizing it, he actually dressed himself up decently for the occasion in his red varsity cardigan, white shirt and kakis. Though, he's so immersed within his own mind, he doesn't even notice Nick walking into the room.

Resting his elbows on the table he sits before, Mayer rests his forehead in his hand. His cell phone lies directly under his face. When it lights up, this blue tint engulfs his face. He snaps up instantly, opening the phone. A text from Jeff reads:

**I'm at the diner waiting for Sebastian.**

**He should be here soon :) **

"Hey guys," Nick calls upon them, not joining them on the couches. His mind is somewhere else. "Do you know when Jeff is coming home tonight?"

The very mention of the blonde's name grabs Mayer's attention. He finally notices Nick, looking ragged, but only in his face. He's dressed fine, sporting a pair of brown trousers and a nice yellow shirt that fades in color the closer it reaches the hem at the bottom.

Not knowing who they are, Mayer watches Thad and David shake their heads. Trent smiles, saying the worst thing ever through a happy expression, "Oh, he's at that diner with all the pie."

"Really?"

"I bet you can catch him," he says so naively and Mayer wants to take his cell phone and smash it all the way through that idiot's thick skull.

Poor Nick grins, looking so hopeful. Look how naive he is. "Thanks," Nick waves as he's starting to move towards the exit, "I'll see you guys later." He runs off…

_Now, Mayer_, he tries to calm himself, _count to ten. Resist the urge to kill these idiots. 1, 2- fuck it. _

Pushing off the table, Mayer gets up and squeezes his cell phone in hand. He shoves it in his pocket, barging in front of the three amigos. Anger blazing, he shouts at them, not having any regard for the people around them or the fact he doesn't even know them. "Are you all fucking crazy?"

The warblers don't even know how to handle this. They stare at him in wide eyed confusion. He goes on, throwing his hands out, "Why would you tell him that?" They still look confused. Mayer rolls his eyes as he growls. Alright, now they're just trying to piss him off. He makes it clear to them, "Nick is going to go see Jeff who is there _with Sebastian_."

He pauses, waiting for them to respond.

When they don't, he yells, "Don't you think Nick is going to think they're on a date?" Mayer isn't sure why he said "think," to him, they are on a date… maybe that's why he's acting so crazy.

"Oh, shit," David figures it out first.

"Way to go," Thad scoffs and hurtles a pillow at Trent's head. It drops onto Trent's lap, revealing the tuffs of hair now sticking up. He slowly turns his head to give Thad a deep glare.

"Shut up!" David snaps at his brothers, "We have to go stop Nick!"

"No!" Mayer yelps, shaken by the thought, "If you try to stop him, he'll want to know why! I'll…" The answer is in his mind, but he has trouble imaging himself going through with it, "I'll go get Sebastian. You guys just stall Nick for a while. Can you handle that?"

Trent snickers, smoothing his hair back into place, "Trust us. We're experts at being nuisances."

He believes that.

However, Mayer doesn't really care. He shakes his head and just starts running. He knows he can't beat Nick there, but that means he has to run faster. His feet hit the sidewalk hard and when he goes down hills his glasses jump up and down on his nose. Thankfully, he catches a bus.

Yeah, it's getting him there faster, but he hates waiting there, unable to do anything. He doesn't stop fidgeting, his leg jitters up and down as his heart flutters wildly. He thinks about what he's going to say. He knows what he needs to say… it's too scary though. He could never, as much as he really wants to, he can't say it aloud.

Suddenly, he sees the bus approaching its stop. Mayer shoots up and walks to the front. The second the bus driver begins to open the door, Mayer is already hurrying down the stairs. He leaps off the bottom step and darts across the sidewalk.

With the night approaching, the dim light streaming from the lamp posts are basically worthless and do nothing but emit an old orange glow. The real light comes through the windows of the restaurants and stores.

Mayer is close, still running like a crazy person. He doesn't even care, he'll just run in there, grab Sebastian by his ear and drag him out. When in doubt, be violent.

Unfortunately, Mayer is not psychic.

He doesn't know Sebastian never went to the diner.

Calmly, Sebastian steps out of a small convenience store with a bag full of the necessities to get really fat really quickly when a black haired figure flies by him. It hits him, "Mayer?" He calls out his name again, shouting it, "Mayer!"

"What?" Mayer questions and makes the mistake of looking back.

"Wait!" Sebastian tries to stop him, but he can't help the poor guy. Is heart just drops.

Unable to stop it from happening, Mayer looks forward and without getting the time to process it, he smacks right into a lamppost. He cries out and stumbles backwards in pain. His face pulses it hurts so terribly. He quickly touches his nose and after feeling the sharp pain of a knife slicing through it, he decides to never touch his nose ever again.

Dread fills Sebastian. Without thinking, he sits down his bag and runs to him, "Mayer! Are you alright?"

Mayer is far too concerned with his nose to answer his question. Why did this have to happen to him? Why must he be kicked while he's already down? He wants to just crawl into a hole at the bottom of the sea and die.

It's then he realizes the stream of luke warm blood running out of his nose as if it were in a race. Out of embarrassment, he covers his mouth and nose just as Sebastian finds his place before him. He wants to help him, but he has no idea what to do.

"Fuck!" Mayer spits. His outburst grows louder, snapping to nothing in particular at first "Fuck! Fuck me! Fuck the world!" Eyes blaring, he points directly at Sebastian and glares, "Fuck you." This just makes Sebastian laugh, watching Mayer now snap at his attacker, "Fuck this pole! Fuck my nose-!"

He doesn't mean to enjoy this, really. Mayer's reaction is just so him and so adorable. He snickers, sounding as smug as he looks "I think it's impossible for anyone's thang to fuck a nose-"

"Shut up," Mayer silences him, slightly turning away, "Don't, don't talk to me. God," he huffs and looks up, "if it was raining right now, it would just set the perfect tone! Man," He gives Sebastian his attention again, "this all your fault!"

"I know I'm a god," Sebastian coolly raises his arms in a shrug, "but you can't blame me for the clear skies."

"Yes I can!" Mayer isn't even that mad at Sebastian for joking around. He really just wants to scream at him. He's an emotional wreck and Sebastian is making him this way. Screaming at him makes Mayer feel better, "It's your fault it's not raining. It's your fault I had to run down here. It's your fault I smacked into this pole and it's your fault my nose is bleeding." He finally lifts his hand from his nose. Seeing the blood cover his fingers and palm, he gets grossed out and covers it again.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," Sebastian means sincerely. He approaches Mayer, reaching out to comfort him, "Will you calm down?"

"No," Mayer steps away from him. He doesn't want Sebastian to be nice to him. It will just make all of this harder. He lifts his free hand, warning Sebastian, "Don't touch me. _God_," He sighs, feeling like he's about to cry. "I'm so pissed and there's blood everywhere. Why?" He finally asks, "Why aren't you at the bar with Jeff?"

"I…" Sebastian bites his bottom lip a moment. He doesn't tell him the full reason, but he does say the truth, "I couldn't do it."

"Jesus Sebastian…" Mayer shakes his head, wanting to just strangle him. "You know? You know what pisses me off the most out of all of this?"

Sebastian snorts, "It's not raining-"

"That was rhetorical you unbearable smartass!" Feeling ticked off, Mayer shouts at Sebastian and doesn't stop, "You are self destructive Sebastian. You, I'm sure, have always been the kind of guy that sleeps around. Maybe, just maybe you're punishing yourself. I don't know why, but I don't think you deserve it. You're so much better than this…"

Sebastian's whole demeanor softens, studying the beautiful boy before him. Mayer even calms down, showing the tears in his eyes now, "You're too good to be running after some guy that is in love with someone else. You deserve someone who loves you completely for you and that's not crazy. Sebastian you're so lovable…"

They stand there in the street, cars driving by and people in their own private lives. Those people talk about simple things and then walk into nice little restaurants to have a nice little meal. It's nice.

Nothing is wrong with something simply being nice.

_I mean_, Sebastian thinks, _it's nice finally seeing Mayer_.

"Come on," Sebastian motions Mayer, before taking him around the shoulders. He looks pitiful and he needs the support. He makes Mayer walk with him, "let's clean you up."

"Fine," Mayer blubbers, annoyed his nose is still bleeding.

Sebastian forgets all about his groceries…

They start walking and it's obvious they're going to return in silence. It opens Sebastian's mind to reflect about the evening. He _was_ planning on seeing Jeff, sure, but the second he saw Jeff through the diner window, he couldn't continue. He didn't want to. There was someone else he needed to see.

He called Jeff over the phone instead. "Hey," he said, hearing the other line awaken.

"Oh, hi," From outside, Sebastian watched Jeff look around in a familiar worry, "Wh-where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He looks down, finding a smile there, "But I have to do a few things and being with you isn't one of them."

He could tell Jeff was relieved to hear that. Jeff chuckled, "I've gotta know why."

Sebastian shrugs, though he doesn't need to, "Don't worry about it… just know that I'm sorry." The word left a weird taste on his tongue. It's definitely not something for his palate. He goes on in order to forget about it, "The kiss, it was a mistake. I shouldn't have done it, I know it now, but at the time I just couldn't get my head out of my ass."

"Thank god," Jeff laughs, (and Sebastian thinks he doesn't have to be THAT thrilled about it. Sebastian still has his ego, you know?) "I thought I was going to have to reject you again… actually, I only really arranged all this because of Mayer."

"What?" Sebastian gasps, having not expected to hear that.

He listens intently, concerned with every single word Jeff said, "Yeah, he called me and told me to give you a chance and let you speak. He was going on about how great and wonderful you are. He was very convincing. I think Mayer might have a little crush on you."

Sebastian smiles, liking he has things in common with Mayer. He just prayed Jeff was right.

Not wanting to get into it with Jeff, Sebastian simply tells him, "You don't have to tell Nick about the kiss. It was just me being an asshole. Actually, tell him it was my fault your dates went so badly and you cussed me out for it. That's something he'll believe."

"_Did_ you have something to do with it?"

"Eeehh, Jeff you know I hate telling the truth…"

"Is there something you do want to tell me?"

"I did love you Jeff and I'm always going to love you, but now I love you probably the same way you've always loved me… I think I'm ready to fill in that best friend slot."

"I've kept it open for you…"

Sebastian felt that was a nice ending to the biggest affair of his life, readying himself for an even better one.

xXx

Even if he was stood up, Jeff feels he can still enjoy the pie. No one can ever remember the name of this place. All a person really needs to know is this is where all the pie is. Nothing else. Just pie.

Don't get Jeff wrong, it's actually a pretty high quality place. It has committed to the fifties diner theme with the red checkered floor and juke boxes at every table. Jeff sits on a red stool at the bar that shares the same shining red look the counter does.

He dips his lonely fork into a piece of pumpkin pie. At the time, when he was ordering from a middle aged woman in the fifties garb, he was yearning for the fall. He's sick of having to wear a jacket and then the next day he doesn't have to just to wear one again... These are the kind of things he thinks about on his time off from worrying about actual important things.

At the door, Nick is peaking in. His breathe fogs up the window and he has to wipe it off to continue looking. He was finally able to escape the guys. For whatever reason they chose his leaving a good time to ask his opinion of a few songs they were thinking of auditioning with and by a few, Nick means _eight_. This also involved constant arguing and discussion.

Finally, he was able to make it to Jeff. He doesn't know what he's waiting around for. Nick walks in and takes the stool right next to Jeff. On sight, Jeff smiles shyly. He greets him with a little, "Hi."

"Hello there," Nick smiles too, trying to let Jeff know they're not going to fight and he's not angry anymore. Plus, it might do him good to look a little charming.

A small part of Jeff wanted Nick to show up, even if he wasn't asked. Jeff needed to know Nick really needed to see him too. He wants to say his apology right. He wants to keep it serious, yet heartfelt and meaningful. This apology needs to sound like a second declaration of his love for Nick.

"I'm really sorry!" Jeff blurts.

Man, he's just so skilled he can't help himself.

Nick laughs and takes Jeff's hand. "I think we've done enough apologizing. It's starting to get tedious."

"A little annoying," Jeff chuckles back, feeling himself relax just how Nick planned. He sighs and gives Nick a small peck on the lips. Drawing back, he squeezes Nick's hand, "Promise me, the next time we get in an argument, we don't leave each other until it's resolved."

"I think that sounds perfect… and," Nick adds, a little embarrassed, "I do know we're going to have our disagreements. I mean, if I wanted to be with someone who agreed with me all the time, I'd marry myself."

"That would be so cute!" Jeff imagines two Nicks walking around, which leads his mind to several different visions of the Nicks. He almost drools, "And kind of hot."

Blushing, Nick shakes his head, "I don't wanna know-"

"Two Jeffs."

"Okay," Nick nods, getting his own wonderful pictures, "I get it."

Nick's eyes peer down into Jeff's as his glimpse up at Nick's. They laugh instantly. They laugh hard, just feeling good. It dies out, but the smiles don't. They can't. "I love you," Nick sighs, blissfully.

"That works out well for me," Jeff gives a big goofy grin, "Since I love you too."

"This," Nick brings up, taking a fork beside him. He sticks it in the pie, "Works out well for me. Thank you," he says just before getting a piece.

Jeff hums, studying the giant bite Nick took out of his food. He makes the decision, "We're going to need more pie."

"I love it when you talk like that," Nick moans through trying to chew.

"We're gonna need more pie," He calls out to the waitress.

He hears her from the kitchen, "I guessed as much!" She sticks her head through the kitchen door, "Two boys with one plate of food is never a good idea. What do you want?"

"Bring whatever! Surprise us!"

"Got it!"

Suddenly an idea pops into Nick's head. Without mentioning it, Nick takes the plates and the forks. "What are you…" Confused, Jeff's question drifts. Nick sets the stuff on the table, scooting into the booth. He finally swallows his pie, waving Jeff over.

"C'mere!" He says.

Almost giddy, Jeff hops off the stool. It's like they've taken over the diner. He slides into the same side, snuggling up against Nick who comfortably puts his arm around Jeff's shoulders. "Hey," Nick calls upon him.

Jeff looks up and receives a nice surprise against his lips. Jeff slowly closes his eyes, stretching his neck. Being apart, Jeff never forgot how breathtaking kissing Nick is._ I'm a person with needs_, Jeff thinks, _and_ _I need this person, without him, I'm driven mad._ However, he must admit this kiss is maddening, but in all the _oh so right _ways.

With his free hand, Nick reaches out. His fingers fumble with the utensils, the napkins and the condiments. He feels around, eventually able to find the jukebox. He meshes the first button he feels and suddenly _Why Do Fools Fall in Love?_ begins to play.

"Alright boys," The waitress snorts and slides two more pies in front of them. "If you're done eating each other's faces, try a little pie."

Mortified, the guys let out nervous little laughs and thank her. Jeff doesn't leave Nick's body, if anything he snuggles closer. He eats a bite first, making a nod for approval. Nick waits. He watches Jeff, wondering if he realizes how wonderful he is.

"So we are good," Nick brings up.

"Of course," Jeff chuckles, amazed Nick is still worried. Usually he's the one who would still be paranoid out of his mind about this. He sticks his fork in the pie and raises it up to Nick face, "everything is good."

Relaxing, he accepts the pie. It's the apple pie he didn't even know he was craving. He agrees with Jeff, "This is a good date."

"Oh god," Jeff seriously warns, "Please don't jinx it."

Nick knocks on Jeff's head.

The music plays and changes with every press of a button. Jeff tells Nick about coming out to his parents and Nick laughs that he's surprised the whole house didn't flood from all the tears. The pies are changed out. Nick goes into why they should never break up because he'll become a grumpy fat guy and nobody needs to experience that.

Before either of them notices, the whole diner is cleared out of all other people. The stack of dishes on the table grows and the number of songs they haven't played begins to dwindle.

"Aren't you boys ready to head home?" The waitress laughs at them, presenting another dish.

But what she doesn't understand they are home, with each other.

xXx

Mayer somewhere between getting to Sebastian's dorm room and getting ice for his nose, he stopped griping and groaning. He holds the blue ice pack against his nose, wishing it would just go numb already. Thankfully, it did stop bleeding. He's sprawled out on Sebastian's bed on his belly, facing the edge.

There has been nothing but a silent conversation among the two. Mayer is so confused by all of this. Sebastian was supposed to go into that diner and win Jeff over. He wants to know what made Sebastian change his mind, but Mayer is too weary to ask.

Calmly, Sebastian is leaning against his dresser, his arms straight as his hands grip the edge. He's frozen there. He can't pluck up enough courage to go over there and tell Mayer everything…

He tilts his head, watching Mayer sigh sadly. He opens his mouth, letting the words poor out. Words Mayer cannot hear.

"_Is there somewhere… that I need to go  
And is there someone to teach me how love goes_"

He's never done this, never successfully been in love. This wasn't how things were supposed to go and now he feels like he's blindly wandering around like an idiot. He certainly feels like one.

"_Cause I just can't believe  
that this is how it's supposed to be  
I've had enough_"

Frustrated with himself, he lets go of the dresser. How can he deny what he's feeling, though? He wants to do what normal people do that gets them dates and gets them into a relationship… he just doesn't know how. He would've already done so if he knew!

Slowly, he steps towards Mayer who doesn't notice he's there. He just lifts his ice pack and adjusts its positions.

"_And I don't wanna believe  
that love is just a dream"_

He crouches down to Mayer's level, looking through those lenses to get through to those elusive champagne eyes.

"_And now we're waking up  
so is there someone"_

He reaches up, going to touch the soft black hair covering his forehead. Mayer suddenly turns over on his back, Sebastian still singing, "_to teach me how love goes_."

Determined, Sebastian stands back up. He walks to the other side of the bed, going to lie beside Mayer. Their shoulders touch comfortably. This isn't the first time they've laid in this bed together. It's a kind of familiar that leaves a nice feeling in Sebastian's heart.

"_Is there some way to get back to May  
Yes, and is there someone to show me the way_"

Turning only his head, Sebastian studies Mayer's face just in case he's missed something before when he wasn't paying attention.

"_Cause I forgot how she  
is pretty even when she has just woken up"_

He smiles, reflecting back on it.

"_And I forgot how we  
can't make it through the evening without making love  
so is there someone to teach me how love goes"_

Mayer sits up and scoots to the edge of the bed. He rests his elbows on each leg, tired of the ice. He tosses the pack on the night stand with a heavy sigh. Sebastian looks back up at the ceiling and his anxiousness stirs inside grows more apparent. He uses the palms of his hands to rub his eyes, really wanting an answer. He needs it now.

"_Father told me, son, we'll never really know"_

He drops his arms, shaking his head at the ceiling.

"_So maybe life is just a lesson after all  
but I can't wait that long to know"_

Pushing up, he moves off the bed. He stands with his back to Mayer. Life is supposed to be long, but to Sebastian it's all just ticking away. He doesn't like it. This isn't what living is supposed to be about, worrying and feeling petrified.

"_God, what's the secret  
oh, teach me how love goes…"_

He walks back to the dresser, leaning into it again as if he never left it.

"_Is it in the words I say, is it in the things I do  
is there a way to let her know she's the way I make it through…"_

If Sebastian is right… if he hasn't guessed wrong and made a poor assumption, Mayer wants Sebastian to be truthful just as much as he wants to. Don't be afraid, he must tell himself. If he says nothing and leaves this whole ordeal undone, he could never live with himself and even that is hard enough already.

"_Is it in the words I say" _

Let your stomach drop to your feet as long as you can still walk.

"_Is it in the things I do" _

Let the lump in your throat make a home if you can still speak.

"_Is there a way to let her know she's the way I make it through" _

Your heart can be thunderous if that's what it takes.

"_Is there someone to teach me how love goes?"_

"Mayer," Sebastian finally says which nearly scares Mayer to death. He really thinks his heart stopped a moment. He meets Sebastian's eyes as Sebastian moves in front of him. Te closer he gets, the more Mayer thinks he's not ready yet.

"You're right," Sebastian admits and drops to his knees.

He takes Mayer's arms in his hands and Mayer is too stunned to interrupt. No one ever tells him he's right. He has no earthly idea where this is going. Sebastian explains to him, "It is all my fault. It's my fault nothing has been easy. It's my fault you've been running yourself ragged. It is my fault you smacked into the pole and I will admit, it's also my fault it's not raining."

Turning a light shade of red, Mayer chuckles without noticing Sebastian leans forward. He keeps his head down, too self conscious to meet the intimidating emerald gaze. His glasses slide down a little, but he doesn't bother fixing them.

"But," Sebastian brings up, taking Mayer's chin. He forces the boy to look at him and his serious look, "It is entirely your fault that everything has changed…"

Being wary of his injury, Sebastian tilts Mayer's head and then his own, dramatically. His lips creep close to Mayer's that tremble from the anticipation. Mayer clutches his pants, squeezing them so tight, his nails curl back and stick inside his palm. He can't wait any longer and closes the gap. Their lips pressed together, Mayer's glasses meshed upward and the hot breathes splashing against their skin, could make the whole wide world implode out of jealousy.

Sebastian hand slides across Mayer's jaw, drawing him in. Feeling shy, Mayer unlatches from his pants. He carefully touches Sebastian's arm and chest. He's not used to this tenderness. They're only kissing, but it has never been so passionate. It almost feels like he floating like they've both lifted off from this room into the sky… _so this is how people fly_, Mayer thinks completely mesmerized.

No warning, the door opens brashly. Trent doesn't make a foot inside the door before he notices what's going on. His mouth drops to his shoes.

The boys have a similar reaction.

Scared out of his mind, Sebastian snaps up. Maybe he can't handle this.

"I'm, I'm" Trent stammers, covering his mouth. Trent isn't anywhere close to being a cool customer and stuff like this, kills his brain's filter. He snorts and starts giggling. He can't help it. He's just so flustered. "I'm so sorry!" He bellows inside a laugh. "I-I-I th-thought, haha, you were gone! Heheh," He snorts again.

Mayer could cry. He looks up at Sebastian for assurance. "Sebastian," He whispers, still waiting. "_Sebastian_."

Sebastian glances at Mayer, but flinches away. This was a bad idea. What was he thinking? "I'm going to go," He mumbles and grabs his bag.

"But this is _your_ room!" Mayer shouts, but Sebastian is already going through the door. He shoved past Trent who stumbles closer into the room.

He looks at Mayer and finally recognizes him. He would've mentioned it but only a laugh falls out of his mouth. Mayer groans and rolls his eyes. Being with Sebastian, he was hoping he didn't have to spend time with an idiot. So he was wrong, but that doesn't mean he wants to spend time with this idiot. He takes the ice pack and leaves too.

"Well," Trent began, making his assessment of the situation (now that he can speak with words and not laughs), "I guess that guy did get Sebastian…"

xXx

And that's how the cookie crumbles folks… that didn't make sense.

I don't like. That's all I'm gonna say about it. Could've been written better. Alright now I'm done. (I'm always like this—as you know—so just ignore me)

I've been waiting a really really really really long time to write Mayer's outburst on the street. It made me very happy :)

You know what would make me even happier?

That's right! A comment… so go. Do it. Now.


	5. Chapter 5: After You've Gotten

**Author's Note: **

Alright. So, if you haven't noticed, there hasn't been an update… in a while. I mean, it's been so long, no body probably remembers anything from the story, which is fine. I don't blame you.

A while back, damn, I mean before summer started, I was writing this chapter and then lost all drive for it. I wanted to work on my own, original story. That's what I've been doing, but the other day I was looking through my email and noticed my folder with all the reviews for this story and _It Takes A Moment _and I just lost it.

Those comments did something to me and I whipped this chapter out. Some of it was already written (Thank goodness because this chapter is hella long), but I went back read the first story again (which was fun) and then read _The Moment After_ again to get back into the feel of things.

What makes it even sadder is this was supposed to be the last chapter. I remembered I had cut a few scenes, but since I've been so terrible putting this chapter off, I'm also going to write an epilogue. It'll tie everything up nicely.

THANK YOU TO EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO COMMENTED OR FAVORITED OR WHAT HAVE YOU, EVEN IF YOU JUST SNEEZED ON IT, I THANK YOU.

Here we go, second to last chapter I hope you still love it

Set List:

_She Loves You by The Beatles_

_I Try by Macy Gray_

_Can't Take my eyes off of you by Frankie Valli_

**Chapter Five: After You've Gotten Over Yourself**

"I swear," David announces as he follows Nick and Jeff into the Warbler room. The couple is hand in hand, swinging their arms as if they're about to go frolicking through a field of magic and daises. David truly believes they see a valley of flowers before them. He continues loudly, so they could, maybe, continue to pay attention, if they were even to begin with, "From the way you guys go from being at each other's throats to eating each other's faces, I think you guys are faking your fights."

Rolling his eyes, Jeff snorts. He wishes that were true.

"I'm serious," David insists.

"Why would we do that?" Nick asks, being quite amused by this.

"Just to make us think you're a normal couple. Instead of a freaky blob monster."

"_Oh, yeah_," Nick nods, giving Jeff a wink. As Jeff can't stop another snort, Nick glances back at David, "We do it for you guys."

Giggling at each other, Thad watches them stroll by. Gasping loudly, Thad smacks Wesley's arm and motions him to the couple with an ounce of artificial child wonderment, "Look! A double rainbow!"

"Oh, wave to the little people," Nick snootily smiles and waves by wiggling his fingers toward the peasants.

Jeff waves like he's the queen of England as they move past them. Unable to be brought down, they chortle and snuggle on the opposite couch by themselves. Meeting Thad's eyes, David rolls his. There's no helping those two. You can't change them, you can only hope to get used to them without having to take anti-nausea medicine.

"Kisses?" Nick begs, brushing up Jeff's bangs.

Pretending to pout, Jeff hums a little. After a nice steady look, he lets loose a smile, "kisses."

They kiss several times, creating those sweet little popping sounds. Jeff laughs a little, touching Nick's cheek, even though the guys are making gagging noises in the back ground.

"Love you baby," Nick grins and Jeff takes his hand, swinging his arm around his own shoulders. Their hands hang tangled off the blonde's shoulder. Glimpsing his brown eyes up, Jeff wants to look at Nick a little longer. God he loves him. He's just overflowing with love and he doesn't know what to do with all of it. It's moments like these, when he's in Nick's arm and Nick notices him staring, so he looks down and smiles, it gets him every time.

They may turn out fine.

Actually, they may have figured everything out.

That doesn't mean everyone else has.

Meanwhile, outside the Warbler room Trent is losing his mind:

"Don't say anything," Trent scolds himself. After he walked in on Sebastian and Mayer—he did learn the guy's name—kissing, he hasn't stopped with the giggles. (He can't even think about it without feeling embarrassed). He was left there, but when Sebastian came back he was forced to promise that he wouldn't say anything. Unfortunately, Trent has never successfully kept a secret in his life.

The only way he can be stopped from spilling the beans is if David is there to shut him up, which is a problem because this time he has to keep a secret from David too. This isn't going to end up well.

"No," he snaps, "_You can do this_." He starts jogging in place and smacking himself around a little, all to pump himself up. "Alright, alright," he claps his hands, "You can do this."

From his pocket, he uses his comb to smooth back his hair very dapper-like and enters the room. He's a Warbler god dammit, he can do this.

Putting away his before dinner snack, Thad sees Trent enter the room with a really stupid looking swagger. He raises a brow up his forehead, demanding his attention, "Hey Trent! What's up? Why does your face look like that?"

Curious, all his friends turn to him. They might as well been medusa because Trent was petrified. All that self assurance shriveled up into nothingness in a matter of seconds. The image of the two boys kissing popped into his head as he curls back his lips into his mouth_. Just don't laugh_, he thinks_, just don't laugh and they won't suspect a thing. _

"Oh man," David publicizes his surprise, "He looks like he's going to laugh…" It visually clicks inside his brain, "Oh shit! Something is totally up!"

Well, that lasted like what? Two seconds.

He eggs Trent on, taking his arm and shaking it, "You have to tell me." Helpless, Trent makes a raspberry to deny the claim and tries to brush him off. If he tries to talk, he'll blurt out the secret.

_Alright_, Trent attempts to encourage himself, _maybe if not as many people notice-_

"What's going on?" The two headed couple monster perks up.

"Is there a problem?" Wesley asks instantly, his mommy senses tingling.

Trent snorts and starts shaking his head, letting loose one too many giggles to be convincing. He almost starts sobbing in his laughter. He knows he's done for. There's no way he can deny it now (not that he was doing an even descent job in the first place).

Grabbing both shoulders, David pushes Trent to sit next to Nick and Jeff. He sits beside him as the others quickly moves closer. They kneel before Trent, closing him in.

"Is someone hurt?" Wesley starts the interrogation, thinking this is really the only point that matters.

Trent shakes his head like a dog with long floppy ears. He's still smiling, doing it hard enough to squish his face back. He grips his legs to control himself. He needs to hold out.

"Okay… is this about someone we know?" David eases in.

Trent giggles and snorts, flinching away from the truth.

"Okay so it is… Is it a Warbler?"

Looking up, Trent throws around his hands in discombobulated circles and whines.

"Yes, but no," Wesley assumes and the others agree.

"But who?" Thad questions and scoots closer, getting really into it. He's mostly interested in the gossip. It's nice to talk about someone _other than_ Nick and Jeff for a change.

"Joe? Dean? Corey?" David starts with, but he receives nothing but tight lips and a head shake from his friend. They list off a few more, until he realizes it, "Sebastian?"

Trent sharply hums as if they pinched him.

"Sebastian," Jeff whispers and searches his brain. He thinks aloud, Nick intently listening, "Sebastian and someone who's not a Warbler… but he only hangs out with Warblers, well other than Mayer but-"

Trent hums again, waning off into a horribly uncomfortable giggle.

"_Mayer?_" Nick drops with his jaw following.

Concerned, Jeff gets serious, untangling from Nick. He sits up and pulls Trent's attention into his dark sinister eyes, "_What about_ _Sebastian and Mayer?" _

Stubbornly, Trent shakes his head. David imagines he's holding it in better than usual because he's terrified about what Sebastian might do to him.

"Did they fight?" David tries, but nothing.

The word stirs something in Wesley, worriedly he asks, "Please tell me there was no violence." Because Trent said nothing, he knew everything was fine.

Thad guess now, "Steal from each other?"

Nothing.

The guessing continued:

"Did they pull a prank?"

"Had a dance off?"

"Epic rap battle?"

"A duel?"

"Please say it was a wizarding duel."

Jeff's brain searches for something they could have possibly done, but Nick's was a little faster, "Did they kiss?"

Trent is thrown into a giggle, snorting, laughing and chortling fit when he falls over himself.

"They kissed?!" Jeff gasps loudly, shooting upward on his feet, "THEY KISSED?! Why would they do a thing like that?!" He can't even comprehend what's going on. The way Mayer was avoiding Sebastian at first made Jeff think they didn't even like each other. "Wha? Who? When? But, there…"

Slowly his brain began putting things together:

He remembers Mayer and Sebastian both in a surprisingly good mood after Mayer's audition, even though it didn't go well. He realizes Mayer was wearing Sebastian's clothes that morning when he had to sleep somewhere else… which now that Jeff thinks about it, he was probably with Sebastian. He recalls the times they would simply mention the other casually in conversation as if they were fresh in each other's minds. He thinks about that sudden phone call from Mayer, how he went on and on about how wonderful Sebastian is. He also remembers how sudden Sebastian's change of heart was…

Again, Nick understands a little ahead of Jeff. He's happy. He's sincerely happy about this and them, but it's so funny. Nick starts laughing, almost not believing it. "That's amazing," he laughs.

"Amazing," Jeff agrees and his smile widens.

**xXx**

He's been selfish.

Jeff knows this now.

He was so consumed with his own problems, he missed two of the most important people of his life were undergoing their greatest adventure:

Falling in love.

Now that he knows, hopefully he can make it right.

He heads towards the dorm.

Inside them is Mayer unknowingly waiting. He's rearranging his library again, just to take his mind off of everything. He's listening to his Bessie Smith records. When "You've Got to Give Me Some" came on, he literally started tearing up and that's such a silly song to start crying to but… in a strange way, it's their song, or maybe it should be "First Date."

Look at him, he's beginning to cry again. To think, he skipped chess club just to cry like a baby as if he should be shocked by this or something. He just feels so stupid, especially since he has never learned.

That's it. He's through with guys. It's all about bedding girls now. They're certainly less emotionally unstable and he really needs something stable right now. He wants someone to count on.

Hesitantly, Jeff only holds the knob. To think Jeff has been acting like nothing was wrong right in Mayer's face. God, it was probably so obvious something was going on and Jeff just ignored it. He's such an ass.

He creeps inside the room, feeling unworthy of any forgiveness at all. Maybe he should let Mayer get a few swings at him. Punching Sebastian apparently made Nick feel better over the summer. Besides, with Mayer's arms he couldn't possibly do much damage.

Hearing the door open, Mayer quickly wipes the tears from his face. He doesn't have to look back. It's Jeff. What is he supposed to say to him? What can he?

Jeff walks towards him, his hands behind his back. It's difficult to work up the nerve, but he knows not to bullshit Mayer. He just tells him, "I heard that you and Sebastian have gotten close… you know, lip wise."

Mayer shuts his eyes out of the pain. He doesn't know if Jeff is mocking him, but it really feels that way. "Go ahead," He shakes his head, "Make jokes."

Confused, Jeff drops his arms. He walks around Mayer, trying to catch a glimpse at his face, but Mayer just looks away. "Wow. Was it bad? I thought he was kind of skilled-"

"I can't do this!" Mayer roars, backing off from Jeff. He faces him, and yet all he can do is stare at the blonde's shoes, "Just get it over with. Curse at me, lecture me, spit on me, kill me and dance on my grave. Hell, punch me if it'll make you feel better."

"_What?"_ Jeff gasps, completely floored. "I came in here expecting _you_ to punch _me!_"

Just to make sure he isn't joking—if he were, Mayer might actually punch him square in the mouth—Mayer finally looks at him. Jeff's earnestness throws him off, but he has to know. Mayer can't believe he has to explain this to him, "No. You have to be mad at me. I've been lying to you and I've been helping Sebastian try to break you and Nick up that makes me the worst friend in the entire world."

Those are, Jeff has to admit, really good reasons. However, he looks at the broken spirit behind Mayer's eyes and he can't get angry, not even a little bit. He tries to explain a little something to Mayer now, "Honestly, I think in a weird way, you were trying to help me."

Jeff can tell Mayer wants to argue, but he stops him in time, "No, here me out… you like Sebastian. Don't even tell me you don't, so when you were helping Sebastian try to get me, it was like you were trying to give me the best pick possible. You wanted me to have the best, even if that meant risking your own happiness… man, my own sister wouldn't even do that for me."

Mayer laughs, the tears welling up again. See, guys are way too emotional. He doesn't know how to thank him. Shaking his disbelieving head, Mayer pulls Jeff into a hug and holds him tight. Jeff hugs him tighter, not mentioning the little wet drops on his shoulder.

"Why are you cooped up in here? Shouldn't you go with Sebastian and make people vomit from your cuteness?"

"I… I don't think that's going to happen."

"Well," Jeff assures him, "you don't _have_ to be like me and Nick-"

"No, I mean, we're not going to happen. It's not going to work out between Sebastian and I."

Breaking his spirit a little, Jeff frowns and backs off, "Did I assume too much?"

"No, no," Mayer assures him, "I do, love him, I mean."

_Love_, Jeff repeats in his head, _he said he loves Sebastian_. He would squeal and jump for joy if it wasn't so inappropriate.

"He was so persistent with you," Mayer huffs, fondling his hair back with what's left of his stress. "Like he knew what he wanted and how he was going to get you so passionately and he was always so sure, but with me…" He shakes his head, "It's like he can't do it, not with me."

"Do it?" Jeff sheepishly questions, "you don't mean _sex_ right?"

"No," Mayer laughs, but doesn't admit they've already did _that_. "I mean it's like he doesn't want to take that next step and actually be something. We're right there but… I just don't know."

Understandingly, Jeff nods. He actually understands this topic. Calmly, he takes a seat on the bed and sinks back, "This, I sadly learned the hard way. Letting yourself be loved and to put yourself out there to be loved with the chance you'll end up hurt that is one of scariest things a person can ever do. Trust me, he's scared."

"And I'm not?" Mayer poses. He doesn't want to say it but it's true. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not actually somebody a guy out there wants to date."

What a lonely thing to say and Mayer hates that he's the one who said it. He can't stand feeling this way, how pathetic it is. It's simply absurd. Mayer is intelligent with good taste and not to toot his own horn, but he's pretty good looking. Sebastian is crazy not to hurry up and snatch him up… wait. Fuck that, Mayer thinks, I'll snatch _him_ up. Why should _he_ have to wait around for Sebastian? Mayer is not that kind of guy to wait around like some damsel.

_I want to be someone better. _

Suddenly finding his spirit again, Mayer has fight back in his eyes. It sounds that way too, "You know what? I guess I'm just going to have to confess first because he's too much of a baby to do it."

After a snort, Jeff nods his head in approval, "Great, no more hiding. I like it, tell me if there's anything I can do."

Mayer really thinks about that. The only thing he thinks of is stupid but everything to do with romance is dumb, so it's actually perfect. "Uh, yeah you can help, but we'll need a few more people."

xXx

It's not because he's looking for Mayer. If Sebastian has learned anything, he shouldn't go looking for trouble. He just… wanted to be around books… that smell like Mayer. Not for any reason. It's definitely not because he misses him and screwed up so bad last night, he never thinks he can face him again without wanting to stab himself in the face…

No reason.

He found one of the couches in the library and set up camp there. On one side is a giant sized box of Slim Jims, next to it is a two liter bottle of Coca-Cola He's got a stack of homework and a heart full of insecurities... He's not planning to leave here for a while.

Sluggishly, he opens up one Slim Jim and rests it in his mouth. He chews it little by little, just not caring anymore.

This must be what normal ugly people feel like.

Stepping into the room, Jeff glances around. Some kid with a ginger jew fro said he was here, but Jeff didn't want to believe him at first. As soon as he spots the once sex icon Sebastian slumming it on the couch in sweat pants and a sweat shirt, he thinks,_ my have the mighty fallen_.

That poor guy looks really sad, like a puppy in the rain without a cardboard box kind of sad.

With a sigh, Jeff smiles compassionately and walks towards poor Sebastian. He doesn't make himself known, kneeling beside the couch. Resting his arms on the top, he sets his cheek down, looking at Sebastian. Sebastian knows he's there. He just doesn't want to talk to him. Jeff has that look in eyes that tells him he knows, which is really aggravating.

"Remember how we're best friends now?" Jeff asks with a smile for comforting reasons. It doesn't help, but it's not like a grimace is going to lift Sebastian's mood.

Sebastian raises a brow, speaking through a Slim Jim, "Uh, huh." Where this conversation is going, Sebastian can sense he's not going to like it.

"Have you ever had a best friend?"

"Nope and I still might not have one in a few seconds."

Raising his hands, Jeff backs off a little, but refuses to give up. He stands up and walks around the couch. "Hear me out," he lowers down as he almost sits on Sebastian's legs. Quickly, Sebastian lifts them and allows him to sit. He drops them back down on Jeff's lap. He doesn't mention it. Jeff just looks back at Sebastian, resting his head back on the couch and sighs. This is a tender situation and he doesn't want to scare the guy off. "I want to teach you a little about what it means to be a best friend."

Finishing his stick of beef, he grabs another one, ripping into it.

"Attractive," Jeff mentions disappointedly, but Sebastian has no need to care about what Jeff thinks anymore. Jeff leans closer, asking for his full attention. "Friends can tell each other the truth." And he wants Sebastian to be able to tell him not just anything, but everything.

Stubbornly, Sebastian rolls his eyes.

"Go ahead be difficult, but I just thought you should know…" Jeff eases, stretching closer to Sebastian's ear. He whispers and sings, sweetly, though it is hard to do that well when he's excited:

"_He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_"

Flinching back, Sebastian eye balls Jeff and studies him. He has to be joking. Jeff is already ridiculous, but this is just embarrassing.

"_He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_"

Sebastian throws his legs off of him and sits up. He crosses his arms, brooding inside the couch's crack. He could melt inside it if he could. Not backing down, Jeff hops back to his side:

"_You think you lost your love,  
When I saw him yesterday.  
It's you he's thinking of_

_And he told me what to say…"_

Eagerly, Sebastian's heart flutters out from its icy state. He slowly peaks around to Jeff smiling at him:

"_He says he loves you  
And you know that can't be bad.  
Yes, he loves you  
And you know you should be glad."_

"Is this a trick?" Sebastian questions. He knows better than to trust someone who is known for his antics. "Did he really say that?"

Well, Jeff isn't about to confess for Mayer. He simply shrugs and gets off the couch. "You're just going to have to ask him."

"Vagueness is not an attractive feature, Jeff Sterling."

Jeff chuckles and tosses a sheet of paper at him, "Come to that address tonight, okay?"

With all there is to say said, Jeff starts walking away. He leaves the stench of silence and the heavy burden of thought. Sebastian crinkles his nose from the discomfort. He's been put into the situation that expects him to ask, "Now what?"

What now…

Sebastian opens up the notebook paper, reading the address. He can't place it. It's somewhere he's never been before and maybe that's a good thing.

Like waking up from a dream, Sebastian's head tips upward. He looks about his surroundings and finds not one thing he likes about them. _I need to get up_, Sebastian thinks and pauses to put two and two together.

Standing up, he wipes off his pants. He fumbles around, grabbing his things. His mind races on all the stuff he still needs to do. He has a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that tonight is the night. What he's feeling is either excitement or dread, either way, it might cause him to vomit.

xXx

Tonight was the kind of night to call for a taxi. The bus was just something Sebastian didn't want to deal with, to deal with the talking, the noises, and the smells. He just wants the car ride to think and soak up the town. It really is beautiful at night. With it being Sunday, most of the stores are closed so it's easier to see the millions of starts layered throughout the sky. It's impossible to escape the twinkle.

The closer it comes to the fall and winter, the closer all the holidays truly begin, so more and more do those Christmas lights are put up in the trees. People in small towns celebrate fall in general so they've already step up scarecrows and hay bales. There's a scatter of pumpkins, some have even been carved.

This place is comfortable enough where Sebastian can breathe. He takes a lung full of breath and sinks into the taxi's leather. He doesn't really think of anything. His eyes accidently hit the top of his window where he can see a little scrap of the sky, the night sky. Something about looking at the stars causes such a nostalgic feeling from nowhere in particular.

When he asked Jeff how to dress, Jeff only said, "Dress like you haven't been a hermit inside the library all day, you know? A good looking person." Sebastian took that as wearing his white button under his pinstriped vest and black pants. He rolls his sleeves up, trying to catch a better look of the sky.

"You wanted me to tell you when we're getting close?" The taxi driver suddenly opens the air.

"Yeah," Sebastian concurs with a smile, "Is this your way of telling me we're close?"

"Nope," The man surprises Sebastian, "this is my way of telling you we're already here. Sorry, I didn't know what your range of close was."

"Aw," Sebastian chuckles, goodheartedly as he pulls out the money, "We could've used yours."

Taking the money, the man mentions it's too late now and Sebastian leaves the car. Apparently the address addressed a hotel. He does recognize it as one of the venues for a glee competition. It was a while ago though, but Sebastian thinks he can still recall where it was.

The hotel is nice and the breeze he feels is really nice to walk into as he steps through the entrance. A nice looking Hispanic woman at the front desk smiled upon seeing him. It's obvious she knew he was coming.

Politely, Sebastian waves and walks up to her. He leans on the counter, raising his brow at her, "You wouldn't happen to know where I'm supposed to go, would you?"

Holding up a single finger, the girls asks him to wait and goes to open a drawer beside her. She pulls out a single red rose, still a bud and disgustingly romantic. Sebastian notices a little note attached to it. He snorts instantly. It reads:

_Shut up. It's sweet. Fuck you for laughing at it._

What really threw it over the edge was the misshapen little heart at the end. Beaming, he looks to the girl, "Where is he?"

"Down the hall, the last door on the right," She motions that way. She doesn't even need to finish, he's already moving.

He thanks her and goes into a sprint. He hopes Mayer is eagerly waiting for him just as much as he's so impatient to reach him. The hallway ends quickly, quicker it feels like now that he stands before the last door on the right. Before, in the cab, he asked the man to warn him so he could prepare. Honestly, he hasn't been prepared for any of this, so why should he be now?

With that in mind, Sebastian opens the door and steps through. He is instantly struck by the chandeliers strung from the ceiling. Archways surround the walls, giving it that old world feeling along with the painted murals outlining the ceiling. At the very end is a full band of instruments accompanied by Jeff and Nick standing before two microphones. They're dressed in suits and Sebastian has to admit they look quite dashing. Making a sweet little smile that's actually holding back his excitement, Jeff waves furiously. Nick chuckles watching him.

And then suddenly, Sebastian hears him, "Hi."

As they fall upon him, Sebastian just feels his eyes glaze over. Mayer is standing awkwardly as he holds his arm and rubs it. Like Sebastian he knows this must have been almost painful to pull off. Not only can it be embarrassing, but it was a pretty brave mood.

But dammit, is he not beautiful?

Just like the day in the Warbler room, Mayer has styled his hair and left his glasses at home. He's dashing in a blue and white plaid shirt and black tie. The best accessory is that smile beaming at him. What Mayer does to drive him this crazy, to stir all these emotions inside him, Sebastian may never know. He'll just have to feel this way for the rest of his life.

If he's lucky, at least.

"Hey good-lookin'" Sebastian grins, slinking over. Teasing him, because it's just that easy, Sebastian smells his rose. His grin morphs into a sneer, "I like the rose."

Mayer isn't surprised. He shakes his head swiftly, flicking his hands out, "I told you not to laugh. Did you laugh?"

Without verbalizing, Sebastian pinches the air but leaves a little space. He motions his fingers, giving his answer.

Sincerely embarrassed, Mayer face flushes and he knows it's all downhill from here. He tells him, "You're a jerk." His hand latches back on his opposing arm, bothering the fabric there. They're both here for a reason. It's not like he can hide from it now. It's too late.

This idea pushes him to say, "There's just something about you that makes me want to do all those stupid cheesy things. I want to shower you with roses and break the bank and buy you Godiva chocolate, but I… I've never gotten to be that guy, so I tried my best."

The closer Sebastian gets the more Mayer's nerves are rattling. Just thinking about what to say to him in theory was hard enough. Mayer goes on to say, "And I can't sing, we both know that, so I can't do that whole revealing all my feelings in song thing people love to do so much… but honestly, I rather just tell you in my words." Mayer swallows once and blinks three times and says three words, "I love you."

If only the butterflies in Sebastian stomach were real, he would honestly take flight. His pace seems to quicken as Jeff is seen smiling in the background. Nick glances at his boyfriend and takes his hand. Comfortably, he leans on his shoulder, enjoying the view. It's a free 3D romantic comedy.

All Mayer feels is now there in the room, lying naked in the air. He wants to fill the excess space with words, rambling on and on, fighting the heat enflaming his cheeks, "And I really think we should date or at least go on one for now."

Sebastian finally finds his place next to Mayer. Mayer just keeps talking on and on, barely even knowing what he's saying anymore as Sebastian takes his rose and places it in Mayer's breast pocket.

"But I feel very strongly about this, not just because you're good looking and I'm well," Mayer shrugs, eyes glued to the ceiling, "But I like you so much for so many reasons and reasons I can't explain."

Smoothly and with great effortlessness, Sebastian slides one hand around Mayer's neck and the other around his waist. Mayer's eyes now fixate down, "Which sounds really dumb I know." Not only the words, but Mayer can't fathom what's happening at the moment. He doesn't realize Sebastian leans in to kiss him when he's still jabbering, "It's also sudden so I don't blame you…" Sebastian much less kisses him at first being Mayer won't shut up, "if you're not ready." He gets it, "Okay."

Pulling back, Mayer knows this doesn't count as a confession, which makes his heart race so violently it begs the concern of bursting, but this kiss is a kiss from Sebastian. He melts into Sebastian's arm, completely giving himself to him as he receives another kiss. Sebastian dips him, putting everything he has into his lips. If after this he says something stupid, he'll at least have this kiss to make up for it. He swings Mayer around. Mayer slips his own hands onto Sebastian's shoulders, one moving farther to his back.

Squeezing him, Sebastian moves both hands around Mayer's waist before he picks him up. Sebastian slowly spins him around, moaning into his mouth. Mayer feels no danger, dragging his tongue around once. He's finally put down and being completely satisfied, Mayer is smiling, "So, uh, I prepared a little something. Well, I didn't of course but I go Jeff and Nick to do it so…"

He motions the band and it starts with this strong eerie music, when suddenly it all switches. Behind his microphone, Jeff sways singing first:

"_Games, changes and fears  
When will they go from here?  
When will they stop?"_

In the meantime, Mayer admits, "Honestly, I think the problem that comes with declaring your love through song, you miss the best part."

"And what's that?" Sebastian plays along, letting Mayer step back and take his hand. He slides his other on Sebastian's waist.

"Enjoying it."

"_I believe that fate has brought us here  
And we should be together babe  
But we're not" _

Sebastian takes his hand out, putting Mayer's waist in his hand. He moves first, wondering if he's doing it right. Truth be told, he's never slow danced much, but when he spent those nights at dances watching other people sway across the floor with their dates, he likes to think it looked a little like this, even if all it is, is moving back and forth. Their eyes catch a moment and they have to laugh a little.

This really is cheesy.

"_I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you  
And I'll keep my cool, but I'm fiendin'"_

Crumbling, Mayer moves closer, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder. He holds onto his back as Sebastian gets the message and holds him around the waist. Sebastian looks down, remembering he still hasn't told Mayer yet. He hasn't told him a few things. One at a time.

Nick joins in for a duet.

"_I try to say goodbye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near_"

Mayer tightens his grip on Sebastian, burrowing his head closer. Feeling his anxiety, Sebastian makes a small peck on the boy's head. He swears if they were any closer, he could feel his heart beat.

"_Goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near_"

Back with the band, Nick takes the verse, "_I may appear to be free…_" Jeff senses Nick staring at him, so he glances over to the sultry look in his eye, "_But I'm just a prisoner," _Nick winks,_ "of your love…_" Since he can't snort, Jeff only rolls his eyes.

Nick sings more, Jeff adding a background melody. He's serious now, knowing just how this feels.

"_And I may seem all right and smile when you leave  
But my smiles are just a front  
Just a front, hey!"_

Leaning on Mayer's head, Sebastian asks him, "Have I ever told you that your eyes look like champagne?"

Mayer purses his lips a moment, biting them down. He shakes his head, "Um, no…"

"_I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you  
And I'll try to keep my cool, but I'm fiendin'_"

"They do… look like expensive, golden champagne."

Turning away in his laugh, Mayer smiles and lets out a few small chuckles. People just don't say lines like that to him. It's embarrassing, but he won't stop smiling.

"_I try to say goodbye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near_"

"_Goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near_"

Still in his hold, he feels Sebastian rubs the edge of his back with his thumbs. He taps his head onto Mayer's forehead. Sebastian can hear the worried breathe seep from Mayer lips and he knows he has to say it now. So he does, "I can never get enough of you. I am constantly haunted from wondering where you are and what you are thinking, because to me, it's one of the most illogical mysteries because you are almost always right and all the other times, you are just caring about me… I want you to feel the same love I receive from you because it's the best thing in the world, better than singing, eating, drinking or anything I've ever done up until the day I met you."

"_Here is my confession  
May I be your possession  
Boy, I need your touch  
Your love, kisses and such  
With all my might I try  
But this I can't deny  
Deny_"

"Well," Mayer smiles, drawing his head back, "I didn't really have a choice, when I met you…"

"And just that…" Sebastian shakes his head, looking into this beautiful man's eyes, a much better man than him. He imagines the first step towards that path would be telling the truth and the truth is, "I love you."

"Really?" Mayer has that look like Sebastian just lied to him.

Smiling sideways, Sebastian nods and presses his lips slowly against Mayer's parted ones.

"_I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you  
(but I'm dreaming of you babe)  
And I'll keep my cool, but I'm fiendin'"_

We could turn back time and start over. Sebastian could clean up his entire act and change the entire world's view of him. Believe him, there's been more than one instant he wished for that. However, this is the first time he has no feelings of remorse or regret. It's all been pretty worth it. In his opinion.

"Be my boyfriend," Sebastian whispers, hating to tear away from Mayer's lips even a second.

"_I try to say goodbye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near_"

"Only if you'll be mine…" Mayer sighs, blissfully. He could cry. All he's ever wanted was to be the one someone loved. He's been jealous for years of others and they're constant love affairs. He just never knew how to make himself lovable, what it took to receive love. Now he realizes it's not "How?"

It's "Who?"

"_Goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near…_"

xXx

"Well, I think that was a good deal," Nick deduces, flopping down on the hotel bed. He's undone his tie and suit jacket as he kicks off his tight school shoes.

For helping Mayer and his whole love declaration charade, he bought Nick and Jeff a night at one of the hotel's cheapest rooms, because a nicer one would cost him his soul. It really is not bad, there's a TV set up in front of the bed with a nice floral design. The curtain against the sliding door matches along with the couch in the corner of the room. They might as well be in a garden of gold and red. The furniture design is Victorian which is hard to pull off with knock offs and cheap furniture, but it's still nicer than what they normally get at a motel 7. Even the light overhead is a mini chandelier.

"They looked really cute," Jeff grins, setting aside his suit jacket neatly on the couch. Politely, they did ask if Mayer and Sebastian wanted the room, but they said no and something about wanting to just walk around the town for a while. If it means something to them, Jeff sure doesn't know it.

In a happy little sigh, Jeff can't seem to shake his smile. He turns around, heading for the bathroom, "I'll be right back." He stops at the threshold, looking back at moment, "Order room service or something."

"'Kay," Nick calls back, twiddling his toes.

Patiently, he waits there. He waits for the sound of the door to close and when it does, he leaps into action. Diving for his bag, he fumbles around with the contents before pulling out the bag of fake rose petals (He's not made of money) and quickly shook the bag until all the petals were on the bed.

Scurrying around, he runs with his bag to the side tables. He pulls out the candles he's been able to find and places them all around carefully, so he doesn't make a sound. He moves to the desk and bureau and then the side tables until all his candles are placed, which lets him turn the light off. There's just enough light outside the sliding door to give him light. His heart may literally leap from his chest, his adrenaline pulsating through him. His poor fingers tremble as he tries to light all the candles.

Regrettably he burns his fingers a little, but by the time he hears the bathroom door unlock, it's all perfect. In one motion, Nick discards his bag and leaps backwards onto the bed, relaxing (as much as he can) into the same position he was in.

Confused and slightly alarmed, Jeff is taken back by the sudden loss of light. In his defense, he has always had the comfort of sight. Hesitantly, he walks towards the glow. The second he sees it all, the dozens of candles that spread this warm sunny glow and Nick just lying on the bed with his big goofy grin, Jeff could just die. He turns even redder than the rose petals.

"Oh. My. God." Jeff's jaw drops wider than his eyes. He looks at Nick, his tone raspy in shock, "What is this? I-I… I'm really-"

Nick can see the gears in Jeff's mind spin and it is way too adorable for words. That is the exact reason why he does something like this, to see this face, this precious face. Nick scoots off the bed, demanding Jeff's attention by taking his cheeks in both hands.

"I am not good with surprises," Jeff shakes his head at his boyfriend, restricted by the hold. He lets a small smile slip, wearing all his emotions on his sleeve.

Warm as the candles and bright as the stars, Nick's eyes make a loving twinkle that Jeff can only be trapped by. He listens to his boyfriend's calm, quiet words, "I know, but I wanted to do something nice."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. Shouldn't that be reason enough?"

Sincerely this time, Jeff takes an honest glimpse around the room. A fond memory reminds him of camp. A lot of things seem to link back to what happened at camp. It's the light this time, the glow. It's almost exactly like the light back in that storage unit. Apparently, Nick prefers Jeff basking in gold. That thought alone makes Jeff's cheeks burn, even if Nick didn't say it.

Nick finally pulls the smile he wanted out of Jeff.

His smile is small from being so self-conscience, but it speaks volumes. Jeff shakes his head and looks down as Nick's hands moving down to Jeff's arms. Jeff enlightens Nick, glimpsing back up. Tenderly, he uses just the tips of his fingers to caress Nick's cheek, "Actually there are other reasons…" A few fingers end up at the tip of his jaw. Jeff tilts his head, hovering just barely touching his lips. He whispers, "Let me show you."

He kisses Nick. Happily, Nick holds Jeff's waist in effort to pull him as close as their bodies can stand it and then closer after that. Nick moans impatiently, gliding his hands along Jeff's pants and up the outside seems of his dress shirt.

Honestly, Nick did all this because he loves Jeff, but a small part of it was just to get his hands on the guy. He's missed Jeff in many ways. Slowly, he moves steadily as he back Jeff towards the bed until they both end up tipping over.

They land hard on the bed, which causes the rose petals to fly upward. Jeff suddenly finds himself showered by them, the soft plastic lands gently on his cheeks as if aware of themselves. Nick notices the tints match, his cheeks and the petals. Jeff laughs about it, struggling to keep cool in this atmosphere. His heart thumps so violently against his ribs it physically pains him.

Past all that and his constant anxiousness, Jeff knows he's ready. There's only been one other time he's felt this sure and that's when he realized he was in love with Nick.

He couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else.

Putting his giggles to rest, carefully, Jeff reaches out with both hands and hold Nick's face. Gazing down at him, Nick looks through his boyfriend's eyes, hoping he can feel every wave of love he's giving out to him. He lowers down, still peering his eyes so slightly. Jeff follows suit, waiting just a small moment before their lips touch to close his eyes. It's the softest, Jeff takes note, most tender kiss they've ever shared.

He had begun to unbutton his shirt, but Nick stops him. Jeff watches Nick undo his tie and open his shirt, button by button. Jeff begins to return the favor. The harder he tries to stop his hands from shaking, the more they tremble. Nick can sense his distress.

Staying up with two hands on either side of Jeff, Nick dips his head, feathering Jeff's neck with kisses. The sound of each kiss lightly pinching his skin makes his heart flutter faster. He loses his care to breathe, until he realizes he has to. Both his inhales and exhales shudder.

"Jeff," Nick whispers, feeling they both need a boost of confidence. He has his own reservation. _I mean_, Nick fears_, what if I'm not good enough or I do something wrong? I don't want to hurt Jeff. _He speaks with a soft, low tone, "This is new for me too and I admit, I am afraid. Are you?"

Does he even need to ask? Jeff laughs, but his brows still manages to scrunch together, "Of course."

"And that's okay. Just don't beat yourself up. I'm here for you, totally and completely just like I know you're here for me."

His hand inching back, Jeff's fingers crawl under Nick's hand. He holds his hand, squeezing it, "I'm your man."

Nick smiles and shares another kiss, the lips this time. He opens his mouth, making a greater and a deeper kiss, the kind that makes your skin hot and passions rise, among other things.

Rolling off of Jeff, Nick lays beside him. "At… at the same time?" He asks, touching the waist band of his jeans.

Slightly amused, Jeff nods and attempts to not look so eager, which is a hard thing to do when you're breathless, "Okay."

Hurriedly, the boys, at the same time, start pulling their pants off, Jeff taking longer, still needing to take his shoes off. He has a plan though. Quickly, he rips off his underwear and sits up, making the gap between Nick seeing him completely naked and the mystery longer. He leisurely slips one sock off while Nick is totally unburdened by the cloth.

He waits in anticipation never having thought the time it takes to take a sock off would be this painful. When it is off, Jeff still doesn't lie back.

_He's so cute_, Nick thinks fondly. He raises to his elbows and touches Jeff's back coaxing him. Shyly, Jeff looks over his shoulder, unconsciously giving his best doe eyed look.

_I take it back_, Nick thinks, _he's beautiful._

Nick pushes himself fully up to kiss Jeff's shoulder, caressing the other. It's him begging. Jeff completely melts, a tight pang putting its hands around his heart.

_Just let yourself go_, Jeff tells himself. It shouldn't be this hard.

"I love you," Nick murmurs and gives his should another peck.

And that's all he needs.

"I love you too," He returns against his skin.

Jeff turns around. He scoots into Nick's lap, putting his legs under his. Wrapping his arms around Nick's neck, Jeff kisses him this time. He enjoys the smile on Nick's lips. It's so present, Jeff can practically taste it.

Leaning in the way they are, their hard, burning dicks and slide against each other. It sends a jolt through their limbs, like a tease that's such a measly, unsatisfying taste. It's as if a dehydrated man was only allowed a single droplet of water on their tongue. It does more harm than good.

Snickering mischievously a little, Nick grabs Jeff's hips and forces him on top as his back hits the bed. Their bodies press together automatically. For a moment he tastes so sweet, Jeff forgets this is even real. He just kisses Nick harder, fingering through his dark, soft hair.

Pulling back for a nice gasp for air, Nick pants because he can't breathe. His eyes give off that I-want-to-gobble-you-up kind of feeling. "Are you ready?" He asks, grazing Jeff's back with the back of his fingers.

Jeff nods, gradually, letting the moment sink in. He whispers at first, "I want…" He clears his throat and Nick waits for him, encouraging him as much as he can. Jeff tells him, "I want you to do it… I want you."

"Alright," Nick smiles and kisses him ounce before sitting up. Jeff moves to his side, which could be dangerous to leave him alone. Every worry and anxiety that could ever be thought, will be thought in the time it takes Nick to crawl over to his book bag at the end of the bed. Nick pulls out everything that was on "Mayer's list of sex necessities," but also his IPod.

Mischievously, Nick grins behind his shoulder at Jeff. He already has the song up, all he has to do is press play. Crawling back, he slides the device on the night stand, his stare on Jeff. It doesn't waver as the song starts to play. Jeff can't recognize it at first, watching Nick. He reaches out and touches his cheek when the smoothest voice begins to serenade the scene:

_"You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you"_

What? What is breathing? What is a heartbeat? Is it suppose to just be beating? Jeff would find it more appropriate to say it's thundering. He doesn't breathe, he gasps.

_"You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much"_

Nick tells Jeff he loves him. He spends time loving him, taking as much care as he can with Jeff. He slips his fingers inside him, probably using more lube than he needed to. He wants to be safe and he wants Jeff to be treated tenderly as if there's a chance he'll break him. Nick doesn't think he could ever live with himself, not since Jeff awkwardly made his way to his side. Not since he became comfortable enough to sleep on his shoulder and definitely not since Jeff screamed obscenities at him before admitting he likes him. Not since the first kiss. Not since they held hands, or danced…

_"Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak"  
_

"Nick," Jeff pants and swallows. It's strange feelings this way, needing someone so badly. He's pulled, physically to this person. Suddenly, Nick's fingers scissor and Jeff's back arches. He finds himself gasping again, "_Ah!_" He can't stop it, now ever time he tries to breathe, he makes a noise, an embarrassing noise.

"Are you ready?" Nick asks before he swallows.

Rapidly, Jeff nods, sliding his fingers through Nick's hair.

_"So if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you…"_

Nick takes a breath for confidence, pulling out his fingers. He nudges Jeff's hole before ever so slowly sliding himself inside. "Ah," Jeff winces along with Nick. There's a quick surge of pain, yet a sweetness that fills him up. He feels completely filled with Nick and it's so strange but he feels whole. It's so tender, almost like a wound yet it feels so incredibly to press against. Nick gasps at Jeff's tightness. At the same time, his warm body engulfs Nick and he's never consider he'd feel this way, or this good.

"Relax," He whispers, laying on top of him as he lifts Jeff's legs on his shoulders. He wants to be as close as he can to Jeff when he slides out and back in. Panting, Jeff tries to calm down, taking a big breath. He can't stop his trembling, the sweet sensation is flooding to the rest of his body while the music is building up.

"Hold onto me," Nick pants, staying at his slow pace.

Shutting his eyes, Jeff moans and grabs Nick's shoulder, clenching them the second Nick picks up the pace. "_Nick_," He gasps, arched back and flushing.

_"I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray"_

"_I love you_," Nick gulps, pushing himself in again, breathing hard and heavy. Jeff flinches, almost screaming when Nick plunges and finds his prostate. He hits it and Jeff's head is thrown back, getting over come by this wave of pleasure. He yells out like he's going crazy, "_Ah!_ Oh my god! _Nick_," He pants, unconsciously sticking his nails into Nick's skin.

Nick doesn't notice, bowing his head. Jeff and Nick's foreheads touch touching, Jeff hands slide over to his neck and face. He grabs at Nick's hair, scrunching it up in his aching fingers.

_"Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you"_

"I'm coming," Jeff warns, feeling the climb reaching its sweetest peak.

Nick kisses Jeff's forehead, whispering to him, "With me." Jeff nods, his hips snap upward with Nick deepening thrust. His orgasm quakes, rumbling through his body into submission pleasure.

_"I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray…"_

The song dies out and starts over again. Pulling out, Nick sighs blissfully, dropping on top of Jeff. His hot breath tickles Jeff's sensitive skin. He practically purrs, stretching his arms out and around Nick's neck. Nick shimmies up kisses his boyfriend's lips before wrapping his own arms around his body.

"I love you," Nick murmurs, drifting into a peaceful state.

"I love you more," Jeff teases, closing his eyes. He soaks up Nick's warmth.

"Impossible."

_" At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you"_

They fall asleep, holding each other throughout the night in no need of a dream….

xXx

Sebastian has never been one to hold hands. He never even held Jeff's hand, but when a hand comes into your life and is a perfect to your's, you can't help yourself. Playfully, Sebastian swings Mayer's hand with his. They're walking through the city, extremely over dressed. They don't notice though.

Mayer just keeps staring at Sebastian and Sebastian stares back. "You should be careful," Sebastian remarks, fondly caressing Mayer's fingers, "You have a tendency of running into polls."

Too blissful to get defensive, Mayer snorts and does look away, but he lies his head on Sebastian's shoulder and holds onto his arm, feeling the strong muscles underneath. He mumbles, "It'd be your fault anyways."

They start off chuckling, but it builds. Their giddiness builds up the moment and they can't help but laugh, grinning like crazy people. Sebastian looks back on his life and realizes how miserable he's really been because what he's feeling now, this feeling of overwhelming joy and happiness makes all his other joyous moments look dull. Nothing beats this.

Nothing is better than Mayer.

**xXx**

When was the last time I wrote smut? Oh yeah FOREVER AGO. That was interesting… like interesting in a "how do two guys have sex again?" kind of way. I was making weird hand motions while writing as that was going to help. Thankfully I was alone :D

Also, during Jeff and Nick's scene, I had the hardest time figuring out a song. I decided on Frank Valli and I could not stop squealing and imagining the song with the moment. It was very funny and perfect. But the timing for everything isn't realistically that perfect, but oh well.

Soooo, comment? Yes. Feel free to spend your comment yelling at me. Dat's cool. I understand, though I'm praying the chapter made you a little happy and you will go easy on me.

_**One chapter left…**_

_**it will be coming to you much faster than this one. I promise. **_


End file.
